Hyperdimension Neptunia: Demon Lord
by Katostraphy
Summary: So, little mix of demons and such with Hyperdimension Neptunia, what can possibly go wrong? It's not like my OC will endure mass amounts of degrading sorrow... right? (Rated M for reasons. Mainly for safety.)
1. Game Over!

_Drip_

 _Drop..._

The sound I've been hearing for awhile now...

 _Drip..._

 _Drop..._

Honestly, I've counted 20,922 drops within however long I've been down here.

 _Drip..._

 _Drop..._

Why am I down here? For something I was _born_ with. Something I had no _control_ over... Something that I, nonetheless, call a _friend..._

Though... I am to be executed within a few days.

As if time actually had much weight now.

" _Do not worry my friend... for our bond will transcend our death into our last life as it always has..."_

A voice swirls in my head, comforting me for the inevitable.

"Well, that doesn't make it any less frightening. I'm about to lose my fucking head... again! Ah well, exciting to see the _stairwell_ again though..."

" _Heh, well it isn't the first time, and it won't be the last._ "

The voice chuckles, obviously content with a new incoming life. Hell, I don't even want to go through the process again.

"Maybe you will lose that dry-ass humor?"

" _Not likely...Dick..."_

"Heh, possibly the last time I will be called Richard huh? Wonder what I will be named hence-forth?"

" _Meh, who cares? They are coming for you, so you will know soon enough."_

"Already? HEY! BRING IT SCUM!"

I know my death is going to be a long painful one. It wasn't necessarily because my executioners will be vindictive...a _demon_ for lack of a better term, it not easy to kill.

"Ha! Thought you could escape forever maggot? Your scum are dispicable." The guard ridicules me, and approaches with his sword drawn, with his crowd behind him. He lunges, and I only manage to get up to my feet, to meet the blade which lodges itself within my gut with a _slick_ sound. I had not fallen, and I did not meet his eyes.

"Heh, bitch."

"How dare you speak to me that way! I shall let you bleed out you scum!" Well. Guess you will bleed out with me as well.

I prepare myself walking further into his blade, meanwhile closing the gap between our faces.

"Get away from me maggot!"

I merely smiled at him, catching him off guard. I lunge towards his neck, taking a plunge into his artery, and tore down his entire neck, ensuring his death. The remaining guards quickly drew their swords.

One pierced my calf, bringing me to my knees, the next, straight into my chest, shattering some bones with the impact.

And the last thing I could process, was a sword darkening out my vision.

 **A/N: A nice brutal start to a HDN story XD. Don't worry, this isn't going to be a re-occurring theme. Anyhow, I will try to get at least two chapters a week. By the way, I'm looking for some OC's, PM me with suggestions.**


	2. Restart!

_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_

 _Ugh... stupid alarm... it's so god damned annoying..._

I hit the alarm, and slam my face back into my pillow. Though, after a few moments of twisting and turning, I fail to return to my slumber.

"Might as well get up now..."

I get up, and head to my bathroom just down the hall to brush up. I look into the mirror and stare into my own face. My hair was a pure white and spiky, sporting a nearly delinquent look. I would consider my-self good looking, though I sound like an ass that way.

On the way back, I took a detour to my gun cabinet. I'm some-what of a gun fanatic. I often sport my-self in competitions. Many of which are painted with many different images of things I found around, or online. It's become more of an obsession than a hobby.

I return to my room to toss on my attire for the day, which consisted of a black under-shirt and a white shirt. On top of that some jeans and some socks and I headed down to my shoe rack, and got going.

I am a 19 year-old man, starting in the beginning of my third year at Hyper-Park College. It's a weird name, which was named after some event or another. I couldn't rack up what it was though.

* * *

I arrived at the front gate, which wasn't anything special. Just a gate that closes on a hinge that's wide enough for a constant stream of students. Other students tend to avoid me, as mentioned before, I look like a delinquent. Though if they would noticed, I'm obviously not, since I have a straight GPA along with actually going to an accredited institution with them.

"Though I guess it is my fault... since I usually keep to myself."

It's not like I'm lonely or anything... I have a few close friends, which to me is a hell of a lot better than 100 friends that couldn't give two shits about you.

"Hey! Yo Xiang!"

Speaking about those friends...

 **A/N: Okay, so ends this chapter which was extremely short once again. Mainly because I need OC's to fill in roles, I've one thought up already, though I think I would like it if my viewers gave me what they want to see. By the way, Xiang is pronounced with a shi sound, ending with just a normal ang. So don't mix it up with Sion!**


	3. Ryouichi Introduced!

"Oh hey whats up, Ryouichi." I greet one of my only childhood friends whom have managed to stick together so far.

"The hell man? You left without me again!" Oh... I forgot he had moved in with me, since I had a lot of extra space in my house.

"Yeah, sorry. Give me a break, it's only been 2 days, I'm bound to forget."

"Yeah whatever, let's head in. People are giving us the eye again."

We walk in, meanwhile people try to approach Ryouichi, though apparently I am really that scary.

"Man... what a waste, why does Ryouichi hang out with a jackass like him?" Oh really?

"Well that _jackass_ is standing right here. If you have an issue say so." That may have come out a little like a death threat, though it got the job done either way. Speech never had been my strong point, even throughout my numerous lives. Always been the smartass, always will.

"Uh... sorry! Please don't hurt me!" With that, he scrambled away. Unfortunately for him, he turned around and ran straight into a locker. He buckled over, nursing his nose.

 _Sigh. And I'm the jackass._

Either way, me and Ryouichi have been childhood friends for along time. I'm 2 years above him, making him my underclassman. He had trouble finding a home near enough to the college, since there has been an increase in student enrollment this generation. I found him one day, and after scaring the absolute shit out of him (sadly not literally). I was born is Taiwan, where my family moved to Japan for awhile, and that is where I met Ryouichi. Later, I moved to America, under the pretense since my parent simply disappeared. But, I digress.

 _It's likely that they aren't living anymore anyhow._

It's a brutal truth, but it always happens...

* * *

Classes were boring as ever, since I have learned these things at one point or another. The start of the year is always the dullest academically speaking. I don't exactly have any "friends" per say in this class anyhow. Ryouichi is down in the first-year classrooms on the first floor, while I'm on the third. Anyways, blah blah be nice, blah blah equations, and classes are over for the day. Ryouichi said that he would meet me up here, so I laid my forehead down and visited my little friend.

* * *

 _So, how's this dimension working out for you._

You already know it.

 _Yeah... it's dull, nothing interesting going around in this world. No magic or anything. Kinda boring._

The only reason we are still here anyways is because I feel obligated, and by extension, so do you.

 _You do realize we can take Ryouichi with us to a new dimension right?_

And you realize I'd have to stab him with _it_ for it to work right?

 _Yeah, your point is?_

We tend to try to AVOID being stabbed, shot, etc. It usually ends with our deaths remember?

 _Okay, you should get over that drama about being slit in the eye last time._

Yeah, well you didn't feel that shit, you locked your ass in my head!

 _...oops?_

It didn't help that they just HAD to do it several times before bludgeoning my face in.

Well, anyhow I'm not gonna stab him without his permission. You do realize that we have been practically lonely throughout several lives? That, and you are driving me insane.

 _Umm... triple oops?_

Meh, fuck you too, anyhow he's here, see ya.

* * *

I raise my head, met with the sight of Ryouichi being cock-blocked in front of the doorway by numerous third-year girls.

"Hey Xiang! Little help here?" Oh great, he wants me to scare the shit out of them. Wonderful.

"Alright, he clearly just wants to walk in, back off." It's like I'm Lucifer standing in front of them, since they all pretty much scattered.

"Huh? Damn, they must hate you man."

"Oh really? What gave you that idea? Anyhow, want to go shooting today?"

"Sure, I was wondering if you still lugged around all those guns." Oh the hell I will.

"You know me, obsessed with collections and such."

As I said before, I was more of a gun fanatic than most people than you will ever meet. Pretty much, I love shooting, and dressing up my guns like a bad barby game. Literally have a locked up closet with gun racks. Not that I will ever tell the authority that... pretty sure there are rules about that here in America.

"Hey, do you still have mine?"

Shit. "Umm, so about that... I maayyybe kindaa painted it with floowers..."

"Xiang."

"Yes?"

"Facedesk."

"Yeah..."

I promptly there forth took my face, and liberally smashed it on top on my desk.

* * *

 **A/N: So, not quite in the Hyperdimension universe quite yet, though we are getting there. Sorry.**


	4. The Stairway!

**A/N: ATTENTION I DO NOT OWN ANY OF MENTIONED GAMES or software that is mentioned in this story. The ONLY things I own is my OC's and my slightly AU. Have I covered my ass enough?**

After tending to by bruised face, (don't question the logic) we headed off back to my place. It was only about a mile away, so we arrived within an hour. He's never seen my gun closet, no-one has but me. I lead him upstairs on my 2nd floor, and open up a hidden closet. On top of that, I needed to open a hidden fake back panel behind some jackets.

"Holy shit Xiang, one would think you were planning a mass terror attack..."

"Well, now that you know, I'm going to have to brainwash you and train you as a suicide bomber!"

We let out a few laughs about the stupidity of it all while descending down the steps to a hidden room. And yes. I like the word hidden.

We have reached more or less my "room" which by the way, have hidden wall panels, which store all of my guns. I climb up onto a work-table and flip a switch, opening all of the panels.

"Take your pick Ryouichi. Anything but my semi and glock bro."

The glock was made out of a polymer-fiber, which boasts near indestructibility on a steel level. The barrel is also more resistant to weathering under conditions. Which doesn't matter too much, since I'm an alcoholic when it comes to maintaining my guns. It sports an extended clip, pretty much increasing the clip size to 30 rounds instead of 20. Though I do keep 20 round magazines, for convenience. I have it painted in a red-fashion on the slide, with what seems to be bolts of electricity running from hammer to barrel.

Next up is my shotgun... It was originally a Benelli M3 Shotgun, which is Italian manufactured. Though, I recently played a game this dimension has made called Counter Strike: Global Offensive. I pretty much abuse a weapon called the experimental M1014 shotgun. So, I decided that I would take my pump shotgun, and take out the necessity to pump it. As such, it made less room for a powerful firing chamber, for a semi-automatic fire style. On top of that, I had created a custom magazine, hand made, that allowed my semi-automatic to be clip fed, on top of the eight shells it can take regularly. I painted it in a way that depicts a red-pythons skin, after one of the skins that they sport in-game.

Downside is. For the magazine to work properly, all 7/8 shells would need to be loaded, and the magazine would take the place of the last shell, feeding the shot-gun more ammunition. I only had the materials to make two 12-magazine clips for my semi-automatic, leaving something to desire. But, I digress.

"Aw... why not?"

"Well one, you don't have a license to handle that my semi-automatic, and they both are my babies." A tear crawled into my eye, as I stared at them proudly.

"Damn, you're a pussy man."

"Hey Ryouichi. They're loaded."

"Uhh, no need for that, lets keep the safeties on."

I was joking, but I wasn't gonna let him know that. Anyhow, I walked over and started filling one of the containers with ammunition, as the price of it at the range is ridiculous.

"Well, go and take your pick."

He walked over, and despite my protests, he decided to pick up one of my prized M1911's. It was made recently, not as an antique either. Thing hits like a beast after some tweaking I did. It was plain and simple with a leather grip and a slide that looks like it is a smooth silver. Sporting 7 rounds a magazine, 8 counting the bullet in the chamber, it can load only .22 long rifle ammo, which is one of the reasons why it hits like a train.

"Well, I think I'm good, can you load up some ammo for me?"

"Sure Ryouichi, don't damage the slide will ya?"

I toss him a pouch with a 140 rounds in it, and three extra magazines, already loaded. Meanwhile, I pack my own shells, 30 buck shots, and 70 slugs, since I'm a fan of long and close-range. Along with that I also packed up a AS50 Sniper Rifle. It's painted with sort of a festival type with snowflakes made of pixels. It's semi-automatic with a 10-round box cartridge. It uses 12.7mm NATO rounds, and it is built to be anti-material. Meaning, it is going to pierce many, many things. I also have 2 spare clips, a deployable bi-pod, and an adjustable scope. Ranging from 4x magnification to 20x magnification. I know, I'm a gun freak, but whatever I love it either way!

"Damn Xiang, someone would think you are going to war!"

"We are Ryouichi, I have declared war on the paper targets!"

With much gusto in each of our hearts, we march off to the gun range.

* * *

Half way there, we are stopped by construction. It was strange, workers were no-where in sight and the road seems fine.

"What the hell? Screw this. Xiang, I'm crossing you coming?"

I ignore the remark, and try to focus on the site. It starts wavering in front of me and what I see is a pathway to the _Stairway_.

"Holy shit... don't go there Ryouichi!"

"Yeah yeah, screw yo- AHHHHHHH!"

With that, he fell straight through, into the endless stairway.

"Fucking hell, I'M COMING MAN!"

With that, I dived down into the well, allowing myself into a spear head position to catch up with Ryouichi. I reach him, tackling him due to momentum.

"Hold on tight idiot!"

Damnit. This is gonna hurt. I angle my body in such a fashion that we start moving toward one of the staircases. I reach out my hand and... CRACK!

My arm pretty much dislodged itself, cracked itself, and shattered itself all at once. Though I did manage to stop our descent.

"Climb up jackass! Then pull me up afterwards! Toss your shit up first!"

He did as I told him too, apparently over the shock that he just fell through the fucking floor!

He pulls me up and I rest on one of the steps, nursing my wounds. Luckily no pieces are out of place, so as long as nothing hits me, I will be fine within minutes. A perk of having a jackass inside of me.

"So, you wanna tell me what the fuck just happened?"

"Uhh, we fell through the floor into the Stairwell."

"What's with the proper noun?"

"Okay, sit down, this is gonna take awhile."

I explain to him what this place is. It's a stairwell, as you can plainly see, though it is nearly infinite. The doorways are ones leading to other dimensions. It is where I am reborn every time I die and I am free to choose whatever place I wish. Assuming that I can find it that is. Combat is forbidden here, as a general accepted and respected rule.

I finish explaining, and Ryouichi sits there, with his mind who knows where, I did just drop a lot on him. I look down at my arm, and from it's extremely bleeding, and swollen red state to a normal color.

"One more question, how the hell is your arm fine?"

"It wasn't man, it was as fucked up as it could be. If I tell you this, could you please not say anything?"

"Whatever man, at this point more shit on top of this wouldn't matter."

It's a reason why I have infinite lives. It's why I am banished from heaven AND hell.

"I... I have a demon inside of me." It was barely a whisper. I rarely tell anyone what, or who I was.

"...come again?"

"I have a demon inside of me! So, what are you gonna do now? Shoot me!?"

"No? Why would I do that Xiang?"

I was a little taken aback about how calmly he is taking this. Shock possibly?

"People tend to freak and try to kill me whenever I tell them so..."

"Well, the way I see it, you still are a friend to me, and you saved my life potentially. And I don't know jack shit about where I am going so." He turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. "Plus, a real friend is what I need. Who better than a bad ass vampire?"

Really. This was what he was building up for? I was hoping for something a little more bad ass...

"I'm not a friggin vampire dude. Seriously, get over that fetish. Right now, my demon isn't even activated. The only thing that it can do is speed up recovery and annoy the absolute shit out of me."

" _Hey, go fuck your self dude."_

I nearly jumped at the voice, though I didn't move a muscle. Ryouichi on the other hand, looked left, right, down, up, and everywhere.

"Calm down dude, it's just my demon, it's name is Auguste."

" _You mean HIS name is Auguste asshole."_

"Yeah yeah, so he has an extremely foul mouth, literally and figuratively."

"I see..."

" _Hey! Don't listen to this dick!"_

"Anyhow, Ryouichi. Chances are we can't go back home."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, we are at dimension...6546. Our own dimension is at... 5783018657391957391th door. Meaning it will take us... 89 years jumping 3 steps at a time to get back up there. Without stops. That and time is difficult here. A few seconds in here could mean centuries in one place, and milliseconds somewhere else."

"Well fuck it, not like we have anything to go back to...except for your guns... sorry."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS WEAPONRY." I sob, and cry, and weep all my sorrows. For about five seconds. Then Ryouichi bitched slapped me.

"The fuck Ryou? Did you just Shoryuken me?"

"The fuck I did! Whatever dude. Think about it this way. You lost your other guns. But you still have your some guns. Your favorites in fact. Here, take this back. He tossed me the bag with my M1911. Along with that, I checked over all of my weapons, and sure enough, they all survived, aside with some dust to it.

"So, you as a demon? What kind of cool shit can you do?"

"Other than what I mentioned before, nothing right now. My demon is sealed far enough away that I can only heal and talk with it. And before you ask, no I won't release it, because my eyes will turn and stay red, and I won't be able to be naked in the sun."

"So you ARE a vampire! YES!"

I promptly took my hand, and slathered it across his stupid ass face.


	5. I'm free faaalling!

"Like I said, not a vampire. If I was, I would burn up either way."

"I still don't see why you had to stick that broken ass hand in my face."

"Well, you won't get over that stupid fetish."

"It's not a fetish! It's just the thought that something so powerful would preside next to me..." Really?

"Yup, definitely a fetish, I don't mean to tell you how you should prefer your women or men, but dude. Fucking. Creepy. As. Hell."

" _So you two gonna stop messing around and choose a dimension?_ "

Oh. That's right.

"Is there anyway to tell what's in each dimension Xiang?"

"Err, no unfortunately. I've ended up in basically a shit hole one too many times. And there is also no way to tell where you will end up in that dimension either..." Really though, it sucks complete ass.

"Well, Talley-ho then my good chap!"

"Wait Ryouichi! Here, take one of these." I open my bag to take out two sets of buds. Usually I use them for gun range purposes, though they have an untethered microphone connected to each other. Courtesy of your local demon. "These will help us keep in contact just in case."

"Okay man, if anything happens to me, fulfill my dream!" Damnit man, your only dream is to get your ass kicked...

With that, we opened the door to dimension 6546 and jumped in. Promptly blacking out during transition mind you.

* * *

I wake up looking up at the clear sky. Everything seems tranquil...except for...

 _What the hell are those?_

I try getting a better look at them. They seem to be four women dressed in what looks like colored swim suits... All of them carrying ridiculously retarded large weapons. One was curved, looking with a purple look. Another one had extremely large proportions if you know what I mean, and carrying a large spear. A third one was in black, with long white hair. And the last was shorter, chest like a ironing board, carrying a large axe. Unfortunately for Purple over there, the three didn't seem so keen on her.

" _Yo Xiang! Where are you man? I ended up in some random ass town in an apartment, I seem to have the key to it though._ "

I take a step forward looking to intervene... and I end up falling.

"Oh shit! Fuuuuuck meeeeeeeee! Dude I'm faaaaaaliiiing!"

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I'm so friggin stupid! I just walked off a cliff!

" _What the hell man? Did you just fall out of the sky? I see something in the distance..."_

"Damnit man! I didn't fall out just yet... Because I'm STILL falling!"

" _Don't worry I'm coming!"_

Okay... so at least I won't be eaten by some wild animal as long as he is there. All I need to do is to protect my shit...

Hey Auguste! Help me out here, protect my shit!

" _Yeah yeah, I'll make sure your shit doesn't bend."_

I know you are lying asshole! Stop messing aro-GHLK

I land spine first into the ground, causing a little crater of my own. The weight of my shit is weighing down on me...

 _Oh great. Now I won't be able to move for an hour at least..._

Might as well enjoy the scenery.

* * *

I think I was falling for about... an hour before I landed. That is a really far drop. It crushed my windpipe as well, so I blacked out about a minute into my nature observation. I wake up with my feeling back, which wasn't necessarily a good thing, and try to sit up. Though, it wasn't meant to be. I immediately collapse back to the ground, and look at my surroundings.

Trees. Trees. More trees. Dirt. More Dirt. And... panties? I look to my right, and sure enough there was a girl, shoulder deep speared into the ground, with her skirt exposed to me. Great, two hours here gave me a panty shot, and an entirely crushed set of bones.

" _Fuck man! Are you dead? Answer me!"_

"Gah, fuck dude shut up, I just fell at terminal velocity. Press that little button on your headset..."

Supposedly, it helps me find the other pair. It doesn't use a GPS, which is good since it wouldn't work here anyways. Just a simple direction pointer.

" _Okay man. Stay put, and arm up, apparently there are monsters living in this world."_

"Oh great, man found that his vampire fetish is becoming a reality."

No response. Oh well.

My bags with my guns and such are laying a foot away, within reach. I crawl over and take my M1911 out, inspecting it making sure it wouldn't backfire when shot. The slide was not bent, and the chamber wasn't caved in either. The magazine came okay also. Though, I groaned when I saw all the ammunition scattered in my bag. It's gonna be a pain to sort out...

I've waited for about a half an hour so far, and I've yet to receive any contact. The girl to my right still is out cold, and I'm barely able to crawl. I'm actually afraid to pull out either of the two guns left over, since they both would likely shatter and mix all of my bones in my shoulder if I fire them.

"Hey, you there girl! You still alive?"

"...mmm...pudding..." She's still out cold, though alive. I'm not entirely sure if her body is bruised or not.

Now... the question is, why were those four fighting? The better question is, what are they? They seemed human enough. Might they be some kind of gods? I mean, whom else would be at a place several miles up in the air? Does this place even have space?

"Yo Ryouichi, are you almost here damnit?"

" _I'm sorry, I'm coming as fast as I can mister!"_ Hm? Who's this chick?

"Who are you? Where is Ryouichi?"

" _He is with me, though he is currently half asleep and told me to put these on and follow the arrow... it seems to head toward the light I saw earlier."_ That "light" was probably one of us falling several miles and nearly dying...

"Have you any idea how close you are to us?"

"Hm? We are right behind me mister."

"What the hell?" I basically jumped up to my feet, only to snap something in both my legs and fall down. The pain was a little too much, and I passed out...

 **A/N: Hey guys, by the way, if you like the story review or PM me! I see _EVERYTHING_ _and will reply MWAHAHAHA..._**

 **And thank you Nirito for commenting! I do like my guns, and no I'm not a redneck.**


	6. I have a friggin taser!

"*Groan* My legs feel like shit... but at least I can walk..."

"Mr. Stranger! Please don't move, it's bad for your health!" Wow, what an angel. I could be a killer you know.

"Miss, I told you my name was Xiang. May I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"It's Compa Mr. Stranger Xiang!" Wow, she does not let up well does she?

 **Beep beep beep**! Oh, there's an alarm.

"Don't worry I got it Compa." Still... what a strange name. I reached out to hit the snooze on the alarm, though I was interrupted.

"Shuuuuuut...up!"

 **SMACK**

Her hand slammed down on where the snooze was... and unfortunately for me, my bruised and feeble hand was on top of it.

 **CRACK**

Ow! Ow! She just flattened my friggin hand!

"Oh, shoot! Did I break something? It sure sounded like it!"

"Yes! You flattened my trigger finger!"

"Oh! Sorry...you, but anyways where am I?" I really need to let my bones fully recover...

Compa replied, "Oh, you're up. Gorn morn', sleepy head!" More like good afternoon to you...

"Umm, this isn't my room... at least I don't think so? And why am I tucked snugly in?" And why does nobody care that my finger is shattered?

I decided to step in. "Well for one you fell from the sky, and got spear-headed into the ground face first..."

"Ooo, I fell from the sky? Did it look cool?"

"I'm not sure that is the point... Anyways what's your name? I'm Xiang, this is Compa, and this is... hey where is Ryouichi?"

 **zzz**

Oh for the love of... So let me paint you a picture here. There is Ryouichi, laying on the floor. It's safe to assume that he is passed out, with my stuff piled on top of him.

"Umm, Compa... why is Ryouichi set up like a table?"

"Oh, sorry about that. He just passed out there, he was carrying everything on his back."

Oh well... the jackass will be fine I guess.

"By the way, I'm Neptune! Thanks for saving me guys! Hope we can be besties!

"It's nice to meet you, Nept-... Nepee-... Nepta-... Nepel... Neput..." Oh god... can she really not say Neptune?

"Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Nepper, it doesn't matter. Call me anything Compa!" Really, I think it would be best just to learn to say one word...

"Okay then! How about Nep-Nep? It's sweet and simple!" I facepalm... if she can't say tune, can she order tuna at the store?

"Oh no! You are all bruised Nep-Nep! Allow me to take a quick look."

Hello? Main character here? Demon? With a possibly broken finger?

"Yeah, I am kinda scraped up, huh? I feel like I got sandbagged..." Okay, far enough.

"Says you Neptune! You broke my precious trigger finger!"

"Anyhow, let's get those clothes off you first."

Am I being ignore? Oh my damaged pride!

"Okay! Taking my clothes off... Wait! Why do I have to go nude? I don't need to make myself more powerful! And there's two guys here!"

"I can't bandage you with your clothes on. _No need to by shy now..._ "

Is it me? Or did a chill just run down my spine? I'm fine with nudity, but what the hell is Compa doing? It looks like she is trying to cut off circulation and turn her into a mummy!

"Can you make it a little lighter? It's kind tigh-"

Okay... I've had enough of this.

"Hey Compa, I'm headingoutseeyalaterplzdon'tturnmeintoamummy!"

With that I bolted out the door, leaving the horrific scene behind me.

* * *

Anyhow, rushing out before getting some information is a pretty idiotic move by me. So, I'm wandering around of what looks like a sci-fi themed city. I'm in some kind of transport tube. Kind of like what you find at an airport. An escalator, except it goes forward as well, and moves according on where you want to go. I've looked through available destinations and I found someplace called Khaos Ammunation... Sounds promising.

My transportation stops, and suddenly I'm pretty much being lowered down to the city below. I decide that staying still is my best chance of not falling off...

So, I realize that I'm pretty much broke. I do have a credit-card with me... though I don't know if it works.

 _Only one way to find out Xiang..._

Yeah yeah, I know Auguste.

I walk up to the Khaos Ammunation, and sure enough, there is a machine sitting in front of the shop, which looks like an ATM. I check around for anything that will allow it to log my PIN, and after thoroughly checking, I try my card. Thankfully it works, though everything is in a form called credits... I scroll down, only to choke on the number...

5,843,777,149,205 credits!?

I only have a few hundred thousand on this card, and something tells me that that number is ridiculously high here...

I only withdraw a few thousand credits... I'm not here to cause inflation. It dispenses my credits, and I move to take my card out... and I never stopped to think that my card wasn't meant to be. On the way out... it comes in two separate pieces... Great...

So now, I'm broke aside from a few thousand credits. Perfecto. Oh well, it should be well enough right? With that I head into the gun store... at least I hope that is what it is...

* * *

So I head inside, and I am met with an old styled interior, which is strange considering everything else in this city is far beyond what kind of technology my last dimension had. I look around, and see the prices. Minigun for 100k credits... I cry. Small arms seem to range around credits in the tens of thousands... so I think I should be able to grab some attachments... right?

"Hey punk! Go back to school, if you try to steal anything, I'm authorized to shoot." Well, I can't exactly blame him for saying that, I do look like a common thief.

"Don't worry about me stealing, I'm here to buy some equipment, maybe order in extra ammunition." His expression softened into a grin. Which looked extremely out of place, since he seemed like the type of dude to smile when he is ripping someone's arms off...

"Alright then, what can I getcha'?"

"I'm looking for a tactical light, one that can be mounted on this..." I pull out my experimental shotgun. The shop keep stiffens noticeably.

"Don't worry dude, it isn't loaded..." At least I don't think it is. He relaxes back down, knowing that I wasn't shitting him. And took a look at my gun.

"...nice gun you have here. Custom made by hand, am I right?"

"Yeah, my pride and joy. So, what do you have? The rest of my attachments were snagged from my locker." Not necessarily a lie... I can guarantee you that someone is looting my room. The thought brings pain...

"Hmm, yeah I've got some things for a guild member like you. Nice camo by the way, I would like if you would paint some of my wares." With that he set my gun back down, and headed to the back.

The guild? What the hell is that? I pull out my cellphone. Only to see that one, the screen is cracked, and two I have no service... Of course. Luckily, there is wifi here.

No matter the dimension... people can't live without wifi...

I do a quick search on the guild...

The guild was originally a group of heretics, whom did not worship the goddess (the hell?) that they were born under. They used to have a city called Guild City at Lowee. Since then, they have attempted numerous coups, and have reformed into a sort of hunting service under the Basillicoms. The basillicoms are like a receiver for the goddesses. There are four goddesses in total, which whom must be the ones I saw up in "heaven". I also suspect that Neptune is one of them...

Anyhow, enough dilly-dallying, the shop keep is back, with an arrangement of attachments that you don't even see on the shelves.

"Say, I'm new to the guild, do we get a discount on this stuff?"

"Sure do, half off. Since partial profit from the guild is sent to whoever sold the members stuff goes to him/her." Sounds fair, not like I have much cash to begin with...

Laying in front of me are two torches (flashlights). One looks like it is to be attached to my shotgun at the barrel, and the other is a more regular type, being the one that is battery powered. We bargained and traded, myself scoring some goodies.

I ended up with a flashlight on my shotgun, a spare one for emergencies, an order for boxes of ammunition, two adjustable long arm holsters, one side arm holster, and (bare with me here) a taser. Probably my favorite one is the taser. It was one that is rechargeable and needed direct contact. Though on the down side, I'm broke as hell now with only a few hundred credits left.

But... I got a f**king taser!

* * *

 **A/N: Little bit of a set-up chapter with a little canon mixed into it. Bear with me here.**

" **Hey! My finger still is crushed you know..."**

 **What the... stop breaking the 4th wall... there's already enough of that shit!**


	7. Intermission

how do you feel about magic bullets?

[5:19:00 PM] Xiang: I was planning on it,

[5:19:24 PM] Xiang: Hollow rounds, usually used to impact then shatter

[5:19:47 PM] Xiang: Mix a pointed tip filled with a little magic... or poision and you've got a magic bullet!

[5:20:08 PM] Xiang: :D

[5:20:12 PM] Xiang: (devil)

[5:20:58 PM] Nirito Haan: yeah i was thinking about some poison magic bullets

[5:21:14 PM] Nirito Haan: i shoot someone then the poison will slowly kill them

[5:21:26 PM] Xiang: I'm feeling an convertible taser...

[5:21:39 PM] Xiang: One that extends into a baton

[5:21:43 PM] Xiang: (devil)

[5:21:44 PM] Nirito Haan: a taser upgrade?

[5:21:55 PM] Xiang: More like a little gift (devil)

[5:22:09 PM] Xiang: Eventually, we will get there. Too early

[5:22:13 PM] Nirito Haan: perfect (devil)

[5:22:19 PM] Xiang: Though I likey the poison

[5:23:00 PM] Xiang: I also like lightning bolts (devil)

[5:23:10 PM] Nirito Haan: What do you think about elemental bullets? Like fire, ice, wind, etc.

[5:23:17 PM] Xiang: Lightning? :O

[5:23:37 PM] Xiang: Was planning on it.

[5:24:03 PM] Xiang: I think I'm gonna insert it in the way of poison bullet needing manual insertion.

[5:24:25 PM] Nirito Haan: You shoot a lightning bullet on an enemy and it paralyzes them or shocks them to death. Depending of the situation of course.

[5:24:31 PM] Xiang: Fire, ice, needing to have their respective energies condensed and trapped within the bullets

[5:25:19 PM] Xiang: I was thinking, since the basis around these elemental bullets are gonna be hollow piercing rounds.

[5:25:28 PM] Xiang: Maybe a little elemental explosions happens after impact?

[5:26:02 PM] Xiang: Ex: Bullet inserts itself into stomach, bullet shatters releasing consdensed poision, fire, ice, etc.

[5:26:14 PM] Nirito Haan: yep that can work

[5:26:16 PM] Xiang: Either roasting it, causing permafrost

[5:26:28 PM] Xiang: Meanwhile, the NSA is monitoring our chat

[5:26:30 PM] Xiang: XD

[5:27:00 PM] Nirito Haan: shhhhhhh...

[5:27:11 PM] Xiang: YES, SHHHH THEY DON"T SEE US

[5:27:29 PM] Xiang: NSA black box installing... 1%

[5:27:33 PM] Xiang: "Shit!"

[5:27:36 PM] Xiang: NSA black box installing... 12%

[5:27:45 PM] Xiang: "Pull the plug!"

[5:27:52 PM] Xiang: NSA black box installing... 99%

[5:27:56 PM] Xiang: "Kill it with fire!"

[5:28:06 PM] Xiang: NSA black box installing... 99.99%

[5:28:13 PM] Xiang: "LAST RESORT!"

[5:28:14 PM] Nirito Haan: i wish my download times were fast as that

[5:28:37 PM] Xiang: Flip

[5:28:38 PM] Xiang: The

[5:28:39 PM] Xiang: Table

[5:28:40 PM] Xiang: !

[5:28:42 PM] Xiang: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

[5:29:01 PM] Nirito Haan: (ok) were good

[5:29:30 PM] Nirito Haan: Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you this.

[5:29:31 PM] Xiang: (monkey)

[5:29:35 PM] Xiang: ?

[5:30:06 PM] Nirito Haan: Since this story is rated M should I expect some sex scenes?

[5:30:20 PM] Nirito Haan: or does it mean lots and lots of blood

[5:30:24 PM] Xiang: Not necessarily.

[5:30:35 PM] Xiang: If something like that is gonna happen, I'm gonna need some help XD

[5:30:41 PM] Xiang: I'm no good at writing shit like that

[5:31:33 PM] Nirito Haan: maybe you can use Hyperdimension Neptunia Love Plus Plus as your "research" material

[5:31:44 PM] Xiang: LOL

[5:31:48 PM] Xiang: XD

[5:31:58 PM] Xiang: Initiate copy and paste

[5:32:00 PM] Xiang: !

[5:32:05 PM] Xiang: jk

[5:32:37 PM] Xiang: More or less rated M for being dark, blood, and definite nudity.

[5:33:00 PM] Xiang: Excessive swearing, sadistic unauthorized use of tasers, and breaking the 4th wall

[5:33:01 PM] Xiang: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[5:33:41 PM] Xiang: Beginning of chapter 6

[5:33:43 PM] Xiang: Xiang be like

[5:33:44 PM] Xiang: (ΘεΘ;)

[5:34:06 PM] Xiang: （・Ａ・）

[5:34:15 PM] Nirito Haan: no bondage for him

[5:34:32 PM] Xiang: Or is there? Plutia has a role at somepoint, though it's awhile off...

[5:35:10 PM] Nirito Haan: ooooo Iris Hea... I mean Madame Goddess

[5:35:23 PM] Xiang: "Did some vermin call?"

[5:35:52 PM] Xiang: "I spy with my little eye... a naughty man in need of reform."

[5:36:17 PM] Nirito Haan: (:| ummm

[5:36:39 PM] Nirito Haan: hey Xiang buddy you're up

[5:36:39 PM] Xiang: "I hope your body is ready for this. It's going to be a long... slow... painful process"

[5:37:01 PM] Xiang: "Huh? Hell no man! We've never even met! I'm out!

[5:37:19 PM] Xiang: Plutia whip sword latches onto Xiang

[5:37:32 PM] Xiang: "Hey! No! No! HELP MEEEEEE"

[5:37:39 PM] Nirito Haan: "Peace out girl scout!"

[5:38:01 PM] Xiang: Throughout the night, many screams of a demon please the hearts of the divine

[5:38:53 PM] Nirito Haan: I don't know whats more traumatizing. Plutia or the Conquest Ending.

[5:39:26 PM] Xiang: Plutia, the conquest ending was more or less people didn't love Nepgear enough.

[5:39:46 PM] Xiang: "*sniff* I'm sorry... I'm so dull compared to my big-sis..."

[5:39:57 PM] Xiang: Aaaand now I feel like a dick typing that.

[5:40:21 PM] Xiang: QUICK! MADAME GODDESS IS ABOUT TO CAPTURE YOU! WHAT DO YOU DO?

[5:40:25 PM] Xiang: A. RUN LIKE HELL

[5:40:35 PM] Xiang: B. SUBMIT AND HOPE FOR AN EASIER SENTENCE

[5:40:50 PM] Xiang: C. "BRING IT ON" AND LET OUT YOUR INNER MASOCHIST

[5:41:00 PM] Xiang: OR D. FALL ON YOUR OWN SWORD?

[5:41:42 PM] Nirito Haan: I choose E. USE TEKKEN AS A SUBSTITUTE

[5:41:56 PM] Nirito Haan: so in the end they'll be all happy

[5:42:07 PM] Xiang: TEKKEN TAKES THE WHIP LIKE A MAN, UNLIKE THE NIRITO-SAN WHOM HAs NO HONOR!

[5:42:11 PM] Xiang: jk

[5:42:30 PM] Xiang: Tekken joins on the fun, at Nirito's expense

[5:42:57 PM] Nirito Haan: this sounds like threesome...

[5:43:07 PM] Xiang: More like a torture scene

[5:43:17 PM] Xiang: More or a LITERAL demonic threesome XD

[5:44:03 PM] Xiang: Okay so...

[5:44:07 PM] Nirito Haan: this is when the taser comes in handy

[5:44:10 PM] Nirito Haan: yeah?

[5:44:22 PM] Xiang: Yes, though not in the sense of what you might think...

[5:44:29 PM] Xiang: There IS an on off switch...

[5:44:39 PM] Xiang: "Oh is there? Servant!"

[5:44:43 PM] Xiang: "Yes Madame?"

[5:44:49 PM] Xiang: "Fetch. The. Lube."

[5:45:26 PM] Xiang: Lol, I should just copy and paste this entire chat log as a chapter XD

[5:45:30 PM] Nirito Haan: tekken has joined the dark side...

[5:45:51 PM] Nirito Haan: yeah this can be used a good torture scene

* * *

 **Sorry guys, no update tomorrow, will not be home.**


	8. Nirito Introduced!

So, I walk home and I see Ryouichi still passed out over there, even though it is already night-time, Compa still choking the light out of Neptune, and my ammunition spilled all over the floor.

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

* * *

On a more serious note I walk over to Ryouichi after cleaning up the mess the two made, and kicked him in the ribs. The only thing I got was what sounded like choking sound...

 _Well, you know what time it is Xiang_.

Tasin time! I pulled out my little friend, and flick the on switch. The taser hummed to life and confirming that it is on, I squeezed both ends of the grip and sure enough, a pleasant crackle reached my hears. I would just tap him with it, though I'm feeling sadistic.

With that I plunge it straight into hit gut and laugh as Ryouichi immediately snaps up and shakes with the electricity zapping his innards. After a good five seconds I loosen my grip on the edges, which ends his torture...

Meanwhile he writhes around on the ground, in obvious pain. I sit and watch.

* * *

"What the hell man! You didn't have to fry me!" Oh but I did!

"Just because you are a d-" I hurry to clamp his mouth shut, for fear of anyone hearing. I lead him over and out into the hallway.

"Listen man, _please_ don't go around yelling that... last time someone did I got a sword shoved through my eye." Probably one of my most brutal deaths... and it didn't stop there either, they needed a lot more to kill me... I looked like a pin-cushion for giants.

"Woah! Did it glide in? Or did it get caught in the socket?" I merely gave him a glare, and made a zappy sound from my still powered taser. His face pales at the thought of another zap down and quickly shuts up.

"Anyhow... so what's exactly happening Xiang?"

"So... apparently we are in a land with four different countries. Each rules by a Console Patron Unit... Goddesses if you will... And I think that Neptune, the girl in purple, is one of them... Apparently she has amnesia on top of that, and they plan on heading back to the crash site to see if they can trigger something."

"Huh, so we are tagging along right?"

"Well, I guess we did come here for adventure, and I would say I feel terrible at leaving them alone. But I think Compa is more of a demon than I am..."

* * *

Meanwhile inside the room

"Stay still!"

"Someone! Please help mee!"

* * *

"Well, let's see if they want us to go Xiang." Whatever. Lead the way pal. I motion him into the room to see Neptune gorging herself on... pudding? Wasn't she just being tortured?

"Hey gals! Wondering if you would like us to tag along tomorrow? We've got no place else to go." Way to make us sound desperate jackass...

"I don't mind, the more the merrier!" The two chorused together. Is this a standard that everyone trusts easily in this dimension? If so, they are screwed. Anyhow, Ryouichi has started a banter with Compa, and I don't care enough to join. So, I decide to lay out a mat that I had also picked up at the store, and dismantled my weapons one by one, to make sure no real damage had happened.

Chamber. Check. Barrel. Still straight. Magazines aren't jammed. ETC. I arrived at my glock and Neptune, finishing up the last of her pudding skipped over to me.

"Watcha doin' pretty boy?" Pretty? She's got some weird standards then. "Cleaning." Short and simple responses.

"Meeh, booring. Ooo why not shoot them?" She picks up my M1911 and pulls the trigger, effectively discharging a bullet.

Weeell shit, looks like there was one in the chamber. The bullet smacked straight into the ceiling above me, causing a piece to fall out, and smacking me on the head.

 **THUNK**

Ow.

* * *

"Damnit Neptune, don't grab another man's guns without permission. There's a code behind it!"

"Is there? Weeell I'm not one for following rules." I figured...

"I'm pretty sure that's just you Xiang..." Shut up Ryouichi.

"*Sigh* Either way, please don't pull the trigger... I rather not end up with a bullet in my head."

"Don't worry. My aim is top notch! That ceiling never saw it coming!"

"Yeah, and neither did my head." That's concrete over my head you know... I also have to clean out all of my guns by tomorrow... Damnit Neptune!

"Anyhow, Ryouichi can you lend me a hand with cleaning the dust out of my guns?"

"Sure man, whatever... man I was hoping he would tase me again..." What?

"The hell?"

"Nothing! Where are those guns? I love me some gun cleaning." The rest of the night was awkward. Though he kept on glancing toward my taser...

* * *

Morning arrived and the alarm set off. Though I made sure of it this time that my appendages were NOT on top the guillotine named Neptune. Ryouichi seemed content to sleep in, along with Neptune. Only I had actually stayed up all night. I would rather not visit the Stairwell again. Last time a large fat naked dude was rolling down the stairs... and I shit you not. It was nasty. But, I digress.

I strapped on my long arm holster around my shoulder and into my back, and slipped my AS50 in. Fully loaded with my safety on. I pondered which handgun I should use... and I decided to just go old fashioned with my taser and M1911. I brought along a pouch of spare rifle ammo for my M1911 and I brought a clip of slugs, and buckshots. With the spare being also filled with slugs. I sling my other rifle sling across my back side slipping my shotgun in. Oh well, I hope that guild members aren't charged with being visibly armed...

* * *

"Wow... Mister, aren't those things heavy?" It's true, the AS50 weighs nearly thirty pounds without the fancy stuff, including the clip. The ammunition boxes are at least 5 pounds together and the experimental shot-gun is nearing on 27 pounds when it is loaded...

"Nah, conditioning is a beautiful thing." It's a pain to re-condition every life though...

I look over my hand gun and taser one more time and I found that there are slits running across my taser... I inspect closer and so it seems that it can be extended. I flick my arm out to the right, and sure enough it extends into what seems to be a baton, which crackles with electricity in the same manner.

"Oh shit... Xiang that is bad ass! Where did you get it?"

"From a random gun store... speaking of which, I heard from the locals that the forest is a dangerous place right now... so here take my glock. There are two spare magazines, and I don't have an extra ammunition box with me, so don't waste it."

"Alright... I'll try my best not to hit you, or the others." You better not... I didn't bring any protection.

We leave Compa's apartment and out into the glorious light! It's a bright and sunny day out, and no I am not burning up. I'm not a damn vampire...

"Hm? Neptune... don't you have a weapon?"

"Ohh, that's what I was forgetting! Give me a second." She walks over to the nearest garbage dump... and pulls out a wooden sword? The hell?

"I don't think that will work very well..."

"Well at least I don't look like a terrorist buddy, so let's go!" Glhk... that hurt my feelings...

* * *

The walk there was silent, and we didn't encounter much.

"Bring it!" Hm? Someone in the distance? I motion them to bequiet, and to move toward the sound... Meanwhile I climb a tree and pull out my AS50. I couldn't get a good view, so I shifted from tree to tree as silently as a man carrying more firepower than he needed. I scope in...

Upon closer look there is a man surrounded on all sides by what looks like a pack of rabid dogs... there seems to be nearly... twenty of them!? The man is around 5'6-5'11, not sure exactly and he has black hair, and yellow eyes, nearing more of a topaz type of look. He's wearing a dark blue trench coat with a black undershirt. He has his coat sleeves folded up to elbow-length and he wears black finger less elbow length gloves. He also has black cargo pants and a pair of dark gray boots. He has an empty sheath on his back, with an empty holster on the left side of his belt. I spot some space away, a dog is using that gun as a chew toy. My inner gunsmith cringes... He uses a type of long sword, which looks strangely close to the M****r Sword. Except for the fact that it has a black hilt, a blue gem in the middle of the hilt, and is missing the uni-force symbol.

Neither the dogs, nor the man seemed content with taking the first move. I pull my rifle to shoulder height and prepare to fire... Then Neptune ruins it...

"Hey over here you big stupid mutts! Nep-Nep has a surprise for you! Fetch!" She tosses her sword like a stick at them. No reaction. Well, as good of a time as any I suppose. I am in on a dog who seems to be getting brave. Click.

 **BANG!**

The following gunshot was loud and clear for nearly a mile radius, and a dog falls over and collapses and deforms into a pile of teeth and... credits? Well.. if there is money to be made...

 **BANG BANG**

Two more bite the dust and the pack splits up. Half charges toward the man, and the rest toward a certain Neptune and Compa. I trust Ryouichi can keep them safe... and I focus my attention on the man. He seems to be holding them back just fine, but you can only stall for so long.

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

The first one hits dead on, the second one missed, and the third barely grazed one. These dogs are ridiculously fast... They seem to know where I am also, so I decide to stash my rifle in the tree, and pull out my shotgun and loaded seven buckshot into it, then a magazine and leaped down.

I landed with a roll and immediately pointed my barrel up toward a dog who got too close for comfort, and pulled the trigger.

 **BANG BANG!**

The result was immediate, with the first one hurting, and the second shot giving it a fatal blow to the chest. It toppled over dead. Suddenly, a dog had gotten behind me and pounced. Too late to do anything but prepare. Though, right before I was pounced on a sword appeared straight through it's chest. A few credits bouncing off my face.

"Thanks..." He merely nodded and turned to cover my back, and I did the same.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Three more shots, and two went down. Meanwhile only four remain. Whoever he is speared one directly on his sword, and super-kicked a dog trying to pounce up to his side. I finished the pitiful thing off with one sharp shell.

 **Bang!**

Two left.

One had a gun in his mouth, and sensing a losing fight, ran headfirst away. I wasn't about to let him go though, and pulled out my M1911.

 **BANG**

One shot brought him down to a limp.

 **BANG**

Another to a crawl.

 **BANG BANG**

And two more, to finish the job. I turn to look behind me to see that he had already finished his opponent. I walked over to the small sum of credits and gathered them, also picking up his gun.

It was nothing special, just a normal M9, with nothing special to it. I ejected the clip, and saw bullets, made hollow and made to shatter once it impacts. Though... it seemed there was elements of fire in these... Interesting. At least I know now that using magic here won't get my head stuck on a pike...

I hand the gun over and turn my attention to my other companions. It seems that there is only one left, and it is running toward this direction. Apparently Compa is holding a.. giant f***ing syringe... and Neptune is cheering them on with a pair of leaves... And the buffoon Ryouichi is fumbling with his clips trying to reload. Oh well, time to use this new toy... I pull out my taser, and extend it.

Crackling with energy I swing it as the dog is pouncing on me. The sight was magnificently hilarious. There is just something hilarious whenever something gets hit with a baton, even more so when it shocks them as well. The dog, who seems to want to continue, gets up in front of me. Only to be brutally smacked in the side once, causing it to lean, giving me a nice view of his neck. I retract my taser and grab his head and tilt it further, plunging the taser into it's neck, giving it death.

* * *

"Thank you all for your assistance, I tend to get myself into these situations."

Ryouichi speaks up, "No problem man! Glad to help!" Looks like he continues to speak first and think later... "Anyhow, I'm Ryouichi and this is Neptune, Compa, and Xiang."

"How nice. My name is Nirito, a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

 **A/N: Extra long chapter this time around. :D Also, in case nobody realized, last chapter was a funny bonus. It was between myself and my partner in writing.**


	9. Spider!

"A pleasure to meet you Nirito!" One of these days Ryouichi... the person you are so nice with is going to carry a shiv in his back pocket...

"Ooo Naruto? Do you know ras-mmph!" I hurry to cover her mouth, before we all get screwed from copy-infringements...

"Neptune, it's pronounce Nirito... also I prefer not to get screwed by copy-infringements." Oh fourth wall, why do you have to have copy-infringements?

* * *

Anyhow, I went to go retrieve my sniper as they chatted up, I could still hear them though.

"So... you were sent by the guild to investigate the rapid increase in monsters in this area?"

"Yes, have you guys have an idea as to why?"

I chimed in, "No... other than the fact the Neptune and myself were spear-headed into the floor a little further into the forest."

"Mind if I tag along? As they say, safety in numbers." Usually the numbers turn against me... which never turns out well for either party.

Neptune steps in, "Sure thing, I don't mind one bit! Just don't touch my pudding." **Facepalm**

* * *

"Damn... so the two of you made these holes?" Holy crap, I didn't think I made that big of an impact...

There were broken branches, scattered around, and what looks like dried blood in the large crater. Inside the large crater is another hole, the size of a head. I think this is what Neptune made...

"I made the bigger one, since I landed spine first. Neptune presumably made the second one." I felt someone poking my back.

"How is your back feeling mister?" Umm... I'm not entirely sure how to answer that... I don't want them finding out what I am. Not just yet anyways.

"Err. I have... a special... back support product?" I've always been shit with casual lying. Though Neptune and Compa bought it anyways... Nirito on the other hand seemed skeptical, but I guess he let it slide.

"Anyhow, moving on. What are we exactly looking for here?"

"We are looking for something to help Neptune regain her memory. And while we are at it, let's see where are all these monsters appearing from." Okay, I feel as if my lines are being taken away at this point by Ryouichi...

Either way, I think I see something glinting in the middle of the crater... I slide down the crater (yes it's that big) and reached down to pick it up. I register the sound of the rest following me down, and I turn to them.

"It seems to be some kind of fragment."

Nirito says, "Might as well hold onto it for now. It might be useful later."

Suddenly, the ground underneath us starts crumbling. Not at a rate that is independent, but like cracking ice.

"Everyone... don't move..."

 **Aaachoooo!**

Neptune sneezed falling on her rear, which in turn collapsed the ground, plunging us into the abyss below.

* * *

Ugh... that hurt, considering that it led us into a tube which slid us down to a cave. Unfortunately, I was the first one out, and everyone piled on top of me...

"...help... can't... breath...get off... of me..." Just because I can heal, doesn't mean I don't need oxygen...

Nirito was the first to jump off, and helped everyone off of me.

"Thanks, I couldn't inhale." He waved it off, stating that it was fine. Well, I guess I have to trust some people, it's not like I can just jump into a different dimension and be fine anyways. Anyhow, I un-holstered my shotgun and flicked on my flashlight. I tossed my spare torch to Ryouichi, whom also turned it on.

The cave we were in seemed to be full of crystals that glow faintly, though other than that they don't serve as a decent light source.

"Well, let's move people and let's see if we can find a way out of here. I prefer not to crawl back up through a pipe if possible." I really wasn't a fan of tight spaces.

I loaded slugs into my shotgun, as seeing if I missed with a spread like a buckshot, it would likely cause a cave in... which we don't need right now.

"Ryouichi, how many rounds you have left?"

"Somewhere near a full magazine and a half." Really now? How many shots did he miss?

"Okay then... Nirito, how many of those poison rounds do you have?" He seemed shocked to know that I could see there poison, though I can smell it through and through.

"Huh? Oh, I have two magazines, and one of ice."

Okay then... should be good enough. I hope.

* * *

We've been wandering around for awhile now, though we haven't found anything nor anyone. According to my phone, it's been an hour. Speaking of which... I need to get a new carrier chip for this phone, if they have one that fits...

There seemed to be an opening in the wall, next to the dead end that we just hit. I stepped through, and looked around. Nothing seemed to be amiss... Then one second I see a flash of brown hair and then the next I'm on the floor with a girl laying on top of me. She has a green leafy bow in her long brown hair. She is wearing something of a black swimsuit with an over sized blue jacket with a belt with many cellphone carriers attached. All of them varied colors.

"H-Hey! Watch where you are going oaf!"

"Hey! I'm not sure if it is a good idea to call someone who has a gun pointed at you an oaf! Who are you?" She flipped back onto her feet and proclaimed in a loud voice. "I am IF, the Wind-walker of Gamindustri!" "Not to be a dampener... but what kind of name is IF?" At that moment, the rest of the crew decided it was time to actually join me. The knives she has are threatening my manhood.

Nirito interjects, "Hey there IF! Nice to meet you again." Oh so you know this girl?

"Care to introduce me to your friends, Nirito?" I'm sensing a back story!

"This is Xiang, the oaf, Neptune, Compa, and Ryouichi." Why do you have to patronize me being an oaf?!

"Hi-Hi! IF seems a little shifty... If... hifty... Iffy!" Ha! Screw you Iffy!

"Iffy huh? I don't think anyone has ever called her that."

"Whatever, what are you doing here Nirito?"

"I'm here probably for the same reason as you, to find the reason for the increase in monsters here."

I interjected, "So what, you two are guild members?"

"Yes, we are both top members, of the guild. So it makes sense that we were both sent here."

"So... did you find anything IF? I think my equipment is coming in later today so..."

A loud screech echoed across the cavern. Sounds like trouble, I point my flashlight further down the cave... but I see nothing. It screamed again, and it sounded like it was literally on top of us...

Wait a minute... oh hell no... I slowly move my flashlight up above us... I see eight numerous legs, and a hideous ass face. A large spider?

"...guys... scatter!" With that, the spider dropped down with the intent to kill.


	10. Histoire Announced!

One leg came first in the stop in which Nirito was standing. The leg slammed down, crushing the stone. The next legs were aimed at the rest of us. I back-pedaled to prevent myself from becoming a pancake. Dust plumed from where I was standing just moments ago. I gave myself a second to re-balance myself and take stock of the situation. It seems that everyone else had dodged accordingly, and had survived. My weaponry was not so fortunate... my shotgun had gotten a stray rock lodged in it, and I wouldn't be able to dislodge it without the proper tools. Meanwhile I had forgotten to strap in my AS50 and as my reward, it is speared into the wall, likely bent. The only thing I had left was my taser/baton.

The spiders (?) legs seemed to be heavily plated from both ends, and I doubt I would be able to crack it with my baton either, let alone destroy it. He also had two arms on the presumably front of his body, which bare spikes that seem to be retractable. It's eyes were too far up, and could be closed with (yes really) more armor. Nirito on the other hand might... assuming that he wasn't preoccupied by the spider (?).

"Hey Nirito! If you can get around and take those plates off, we can cripple it!"

"No good! He sees me coming, can you do something about that?" I can't even reach that... let alone damage them.

"No can do! It's too high up!" Me and without my jump boots.

"Okay! Just give me a minute! Neptune, Compa, Ryouichi, can you make sure he doesn't pay attention to me?"

"Okey dokey gem eyes! Hey uuuugly! Look over here!" I wasn't entire sure if it actually understood what Neptune said, or did he just want to stop her voice?

"Okay... Xiang! Prepare for lift-off!" He took out what looked like a mine out of his trench coat, armed it, and tossed it at me. He better have not shoved actual explosives in it... Seeing no better alternative though, I jumped, landing a foot on the flying landmine.

 **BOOM!**

The fuck? I thought to myself, as I went flying toward the spiders (?) head. Did an entire bouncy house come out of that mine? The bouncy house did it's job however, launching me toward the spider. I didn't have time to wonder why the hell was he carrying around an instant bounce house, because the spider (?) caught wind, and swung a fist toward me. Unfortunately, the most I could do was minimize the impact. Even then... I was sent flying into the ceiling, bringing down deja vu AND rock in a pile on me. I currently am stuck in my own little cave-in with an extremely bruised body. Nothing was flattened nor broken this time thankfully.

"Ghhh... come on... budge!" It sounds like Ryouichi is trying to dig me out of here. It was life-shortening, being literally in the dark while screeches and battle-cries are sounding in your ears. I think he has lifted enough off of me now... I power out of my little coffin with a bit of effort.

"Gah! Thanks man, I owe you one."

"No problem, though you might wanna see what's happened to Neptune!" His voice didn't carry concern, but that of excitement. I turn and see the same purple-winged angel that I saw up in "heaven", duking it out with the spider. "Also here, I dug these out of the wall." He handed me my AS50, which looked fine, except for the fact that the clip is in his other hand, completely destroyed. That's okay... my little friend down at the Khaos store gave me a little sample of what I could do... I found a more or less flat rock, and set up my rifle. I loaded a bullet in manually through the chamber and took aim...

Neptune is, at the moment, flying around it, striking where she can without being hit back. _Perfect moment..._ It's eyes were wide open. A take a deep breath, and pull the trigger.

 **BANG1337!**

Time seemed to slow down as I followed the bullet through. The bullet was half way there, though it's eyes were already closing...

 _Almost there..._

Just as the spiders (?) eyes shut, the round slips in through the crack, inserting itself liberally, into his eye. It closes all of it's eyes and reaches up to scream in agony. Wait for it...

 _...it didn't go off? Man, that shopkeeper was bull shi-_

 **BOOM R3KT**

There were fragmentation and a small amount of explosives stored in that round. And since it decided to shut all of his eyes... the end result was a large gut spray. In the end, there were pieces of guts and skull everywhere. The spiders (?) head was filled with holes, and a pinkish liquid started oozing out of all the cracks...

Talk about losing my appetite.

* * *

We returned to Compa's apartment and regrouped, meanwhile thinking of what to do next.

"So, the only thing we found was a fragment, which a voice inside Neptune's head told her to gather." I decided to leave out the part with her goddess form, as it was painfully obvious that no-one here actually knew for sure.

"Yes, I did request that Neptune would gather the fragments, similar to the one you have obtained." The hell? Great, that nasty smelling pink fluid is probably making us all delusional. "I should introduce myself, my name is Histoire. I am a tome."

"A tomb huh?" "What kind of body are you carrying?" Both of you are idiots...

"I'm pretty sure she means a tome, as in a book. Both of you two have your heads somewhere else..." Thank you IF.

"Getting off topic here guys. Histoire, how come you are contacting Neptune?" I interject.

"That's correct, I have a special bond with Neptune. The power of the key-fragment has allowed me to speak with all of you. You all must return to the cave, as there lies the answer to the recent monster appearances. That's all for now... the connection is cutting out... farewell..."

"Huh, well then... we need to go back there huh?" I really didn't want to return there. I don't have any more fragmentation rounds to use. "Everyone is in this right?" I received approval from around our little circle.

"Okay then... Compa, is there a nearby hotel? I don't think we can fit everyone in here. It was a little cramped last time." Speaking of, I rather not sleep on the floor again.

"Umm... I think there is one a few buildings down the street." Alright then...

"You and Neptune can stay here, Ryouichi and Nirito, let's go rent a room." Quietly they nod, apparently too tired to object, and headed out.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, no update yesterday. I was busy and such. "Busy my ass, prepare to be beaten...literally!" The hell? HELP CRAZY TASER MAN!**


	11. Ryouichi's Awakening

We arrive at the hotel Compa mentioned, and we all checked into a room big enough for all of us. The price hurt just a little bit. I only have 33 credits left... _Not even enough for an order of ammo..._ On the bright side, the room is extremely spacious. It can fit about seven people with their arms stretched out to the sides. Painted white, with lamps around the room, it lights up very nice. There are two king sized beds, with a futon rolled up in the corner. I quickly called the futon, much to their confusion.

"Hey, how come you aren't gonna fuss over the beds?" I shrugged, not really answering the question. Though Ryouichi did it for me.

"He's always been a hard-ass... literally. He prefers to take the least comfortable arrangements."

"Hmm... I prefer considerate, thank you very much." It's not like I could contract a back-breaking condition anyways. Either way, I brought us here for extra space, also the fact that Neptune could "accidentally" shoot me in my sleep.

* * *

"So... Nirito, how exactly do you make those bullets? I'm interested." Ice hurts quite a bit whenever it is impaled into your body.

"I don't make them myself. I don't know magic, so I can't make any aside from poison ones, which only require the needed... well poisons. Though, I do know what you need to do if you are interested." I nod, giving him the go ahead. "So... it's simple actually. You need to order these specially manufactured bullet shells. They are built to penetrate, though not much else. The point of it is that you can pop open the core of the bullet." He pulls out a spare "shell". "Just like this one for example, you can pop it open from the side..." The side slides open. "Now, you need to summon energy in a form of an element, like as if you were casting a spell. Though, you need to focus on condensing it... and after that, you carefully insert it in, and shut the hatch. It seals automatically, and cannot be opened once you store an element in it. The power of hence bullet is depending on how much energy you have condensed into it."

"Huh... here, do you have a spare?" He hands me one, and I toss him whatever credits I have left and pop open the side open. I stick my arm out to the side and start channeling as much energy as I can. The room visibly darkens as sparks of electricity sparks along my arm. I keep on going, and eventually you can visibly see veins of electricity jumping up and down the length of my arm. I force all of the lightning down and into my hand. I concentrate hard... eventually narrowing down it into a small cylinder of energy and pop it in.

The hatch closes automatically, sealing it within. "*sigh* I think I may have gone a tad bit overboard." _Definitely overboard._ It turned from its original yellow shell into a bright blue hue.

Ryouichi, whom was sitting and spectating until now, spoke up, "Hey... Nirito, do you have another one of those? I want to fiddle around with it..."

"Umm... sure I think I have some more laying around..." He handed another spare to Ryouichi, and he stares intently at it. "Hrm..." His face is in intent concentration... Suddenly, his eyes glow faintly... Sparks start flying off from his hands...

 _Holy shit..._

Sparks soon turned into actual lightning and it all is centered around his hand... And as fast as it started, all the energy condensed... a little too fast.

 _Oh shit..._

"Take cover!" I shove Nirito down, taking his place. Meanwhile, that little ball of energy turned into a lightning bolt heading straight for me. There was no time to react.

 **BOOM!**

"GAH!" I double over in a fetal position, holding my manhood, silently letting tears flow...

* * *

 **CRACK!**

This was the sound of me, whacking Ryouichi over the back with my baton.

"Dude, I'm excited that you have magical potential in you, and I'm also extremely pissed. Two very bad combinations." In case you guys haven't caught on, he smacked me straight in the crotch with an extremely powerful lightning bolt. I only just managed to set a protect spell on my clothing so no, I am not wearing an improvised stripper uniform.

"Sorry Xiang... I spaced out during it." I sighed, too tired to argue any further. "Okay... though we need to find a way for you to improve on your magical power. I'm no good at teaching, since I'm self-taught..."

"Well... how did you teach yourself?" Well... crap. "Well... I didn't exactly teach myself. Auguste taught me. Which I guess is kinda teaching myself?"

Nirito stepped in, "Wait, who is Auguste?" Ryouichi looked at me, looking for confirmation, and I stopped him.I'll let him tell Nirito himself. My eyes glow a faint red, and a voice spills out from my mouth, though it is not my own.

" _I am Auguste!"_ Nirito stays absolutely still, obviously catching on what is happening. _"I am the being whom is partnered with Xiang."_

"So...exactly what is your bond with him?"

" _I have merged with him, to save himself and to grant myself freedom from the abyss... We are killable, and unkillable."_

"Explain?"

" _Later... for now, let's focus on Ryouichi_. _We may teach him how to focus his energy. Though, he needs to create his own spells... For that though, we need to construct his own book."_

"Book?"

"It's how you learn new spells. It's either you learn them from a teacher, or you experiment in a "book" if you will, and make new mixes. For example, had you have a book right now, you could mix pure electricity to make a lightning bolt, like you did just now."

"Sounds complicated..."

" _Don't be so lazy... Xiang will walk you through it for now, I'm exhausted."_

With that, my body relaxes as my eyes turn back to their original color.

"Okay... I need to gather the items required... Nirito, can you lend me some credits? I'm broke as hell."

Nirito facepalms as he summons what looks like a... calculator? He sees my curious gaze, and explains. "This is my personal "credit bank". Think of it like a mobile credit storage. It still has a limit on how much you can carry, though it is extremely convenient and is keyed to the owners ID." He enters something on the keypad, and what looks like a hard coupon that is engraved.

"Here, are ten thousand credits enough?" I nod and take the credit "chip" and head out.

"See ya guys! I'm gonna pick up some things for Ryouichi's spell book."

* * *

" _Okay, anything else that I'm forgetting Auguste?"_ I've picked up various items from around shops that are still open.

A blank leather cased journal with a latch that keeps it shut, an electric cutter, _moonstone,_ which is a rare element extracted by crystals in caves, and a large shredder. I carry all of these items in a messenger bag strapped across my back that I had also bought.

" _No... that should be all for his first spell book. Now, are we done? I'm still exhausted."_ I give him the go ahead and my eyes once again, lose their red hue.

 _It's not like it doesn't exhaust me either..._

Okay, without further ado, I head back to the hotel.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back. I have the things we need for Ryouichi too."

"Oh hey welcome back! I've been working on my control... and I think I can at the very least NOT hit you in the junk." I stand up and clap and cheer for my now presumably safe manhood. "Anyhow, let me make your spell book for you. Watch closely."

I take the journal and the electric cutter, and fold back the flaps of the journal. I cut out all the papers from the binding and plug in the shredder. I hence forth shredded the stack of papers, ignoring the skeptical looks from my companions. I take the moonstone dust and scatter it inside of the container on the shredder. I set what's left on the ground, opened, and started focusing. I closed my eyes and felt two entities in front of me, the paper and the dust. I focus on merging the dust into one with the paper. After I complete that task, I mentally piece back together each page from left to right back into the book. The dust reseals the pages, as well as acting like glue. When it's all set and done, the book flutters through all of its pages and seals itself shut. A faint glow in the shape of a square outlines itself on the cover...

"Okay... now that's done, Ryouichi, put your hand on the cover to bind it to you." He does as I ask, and the book starts to glow brightly, streaks of light running up through Ryouichi's veins...

"Congratulations Ryouichi, there lies your very first spell book, and to commemorate this occasion, the book has "marked" you in return. Check your arm." He glances to his arm...

On his arm lies a tattoo of a dragon. It seems to be already finished, though it's in black and white. It doesn't seem to be actually on his arm either.

"As you fill up this spell book, the book in turn marks you in parts of that tattoo, but for now you can conceal it just by wishing so."

"I think I will keep it here until I go out. So, how exactly does this book work?"

I explain to him, "Okay, so first you want to flip to a blank page. Look closely, you can see several symbols floating around right?" He nods. "Okay... now mix and match those, and write them out with these." I hand him what looks like seven pens. "These are filled with ink made from moonstone dust. If the combination you have written out is an actual spell, it will solidify. If not, it will flow off and be absorbed back into the pen." I stand up with Nirito following me, intending to give Ryouichi some space to concentrate.

* * *

We plop down on the far side of the room next to my futon. Nirito speaks up, "So... what exactly entails with your..." he searches for a word, "condition?" I guess I do owe him an explanation huh?

"So... there are different dimensions as people have theorized in multiple dimensions. I have long forgotten which one I am originally from, but I digress. In my original life, I lived in a sort of medieval age, and there was a dire crisis. I bled slowly, to the point of near-death. This allowed my captors to summon a spirit into me. Essentially this prevents myself from crossing into heaven and hell, giving me functional immortality. I am a demon, if you will. Though, this does come at a cost. I cannot reach heaven nor hell as I mentioned earlier. Right now Auguste, my spirit, is still sealed inside my body since it happens every time I would die."

"So...how did you two cross dimensions? That doesn't seem to be possible."

"We found a rare dimensional break in our dimension. And like the person he is Ryouichi fell in, and I dove after him. This landed us in the "staircase". It's an area where all dimensions meet and violence is forbidden."

"So, should I feel like I am in danger of being sacrificed?" I shake my head, "I don't hold any malicious intent against you...nor any of the others."

"Then against whom? As far as I can tell you two have only been here a few days."

"Well, I'm going to keep that private, a man needs to have a few secrets, as well as women."

Ryouichi chimes in, "H-Hey! I think I did it, Xiang can you come over here?" I stand up, leaving Nirito to dwell on the bombs that I have essentially dropped on him, and checked on Ryouichi.

"So, let me see..." I see thirteen various symbols across the page. "Okay, now you need to translate it." He looks at me like I just told him to translate the Rosetta stone without any prior knowledge... which I guess I kinda am...

"Focus on each individual letter and let your mind roam free. Concentrate on each individual letter. Try to make out letters, numbers, anything that might help and scribble that over top of the symbol. Same results, either it sticks or it melts." He nods, and seems to be intensely focused on the task at hand.

I walk back over to Nirito, who was spectating the scene from the same spot. "So, any thoughts about me?"

"Well, as far as a person goes, you are a good man. As far as a demon goes..." He looks me straight into the eye, "If you release the seal on Auguste and use his power, would he have total control?" I look up and shuffle through my memories.

"No. Well yes. And no. If I allow him to, he can take over. Though I have never done that before, and I don't think I will either."

"Okay. I'd like to get a better grip on how skilled you are, as well as a grip on your personality. I know a place where we can practice sword-play, you want to go tomorrow morning?"

"As long as you don't turn me into a pin cushion buddy, it hurt a lot the last time."

"What is that?"

"Nothing."

"No, I meant behind you."

 **CRACK**

I shiver runs down my spine involuntarily, and I turn 180 degrees to see that Ryouichi is standing there, looking at his new toy.

"Figures... the first thing he finds is Lightning Whip. F**king masochist. Hey! Congratulations! Now cut it out! I don't want to be part of your bondage crap!"

"I wonder..." Ryouichi mutters to himself. Suddenly he flicks his wrist, slinging his whip, and it seems to extend to as far as his strength can make it. He retracts said whip, and it crackles to a complete stop. I walk up to him and clap his back.

"Nice work, by the way check out your arm now." His tattoo is now partially colored in, though not to the point where it would stand out if it was shown.

"I'm surprised that you made an offensive spell first. Usually people make pretty much useless spells. See through water, breath air spells, and detect dirt spells are only just examples."

"Sweet! Though, do I need to carry around this spell book everywhere I go?" I shake my head.

"No, as long as you unlocked it once, it embeds itself into you, unless you want to remove it. Anyhow, I'm gonna go and rest, you fiddle around with your spell book a bit more if you want."

I walk over to my futon, Nirito was long gone, and darkness gulped me up as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys, no update yesterday, was busy! Anyhow, it was hard deciding between Lightning Whip and Enlarge Finger... for obvious scientific reasons of course!**


	12. Sparring

**A/N: No update yesterday, I'm getting busier as school draws near. But hey, when it does I will have at least 2 updates a week. Or Sadie might kill me...**

I wake up staring up at an infinite staircase with various spirits wandering the area. Often when I fall asleep, my spirit is drawn toward here and I spend the night.

" _Long time no see. I see that you are still ugly as ever."_

"Yeah, yeah man. At least I can wear something else for the rest of my existence." I turn around to face my "spirit" per say. He stands there clad in smoking black armor. And when I say smoking, I mean smoking. There are black wicks of shadow flickering off every so often. His face is something next to mine, though his hair is black and let down rather than spiky and white like mine. His eyes are blood red, and he has a scar running down his right eye.

" _I don't know what you are talking about. This is quite comfortable."_ He demonstrates his point by lying flat down on the stairs and stretching out. He starts sliding down the stairs though due to the nature of his fashion statement.

"Anyhow...apparently the time ratio here is one second to one second... which is nice I guess." Meaning whenever I'm here, I won't be stuck here for years waiting to wake up, and I won't have three seconds to reflect on the day. Suddenly, I feel a pulsing pain in my chest, and I see that Auguste is experiencing the same thing.

" _Head back, and see who is tampering with our body!"_ I turn around and open the door to dimension 6546 and jump in.

* * *

"...seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven..."

Let me paint you a picture here. Ryouichi is trying to give me CPR. Nirito is on the phone. And Ryouichi is cracking my rib cage.

 **CRACK! CRACK!**

"Gah! You aren't doing it right jackass! That hurts get off of me!"

 **SMACK!**

Ryouichi topples over as I hunch over, tending to my abused ribcage.

"The hell was that for?"

"A little thanks would be nice, you weren't breathing."

"Of course I wasn't, I'm literally dead whenever I'm asleep."

Ryouichi sat back down, having previously stood up to argue.

"That and you abused my ribcage... AND it's four in the morning..." That's unfortunate. I doubt I will be able to fall back to sleep, and I was only asleep for nine minutes... I know that CPR usually involved broken bones, but seriously? Aren't you supposed to shake the person and ask if they are okay first?

* * *

I decided that I didn't want to deal with the blow back of falsely alerting the authorities, and jumped out of the room before either of them could stop me. The city is still bright at night, much reminding me of a certain city in another dimension. Most shops here are usually open 24/7 through the hiring of morning and afternoon shifts. Luckily, Khaos Nation is one of those stores.

I walked around to the back to the pickup area and saw my burly friend leaning over a small crate of loot.

"Hey, is that my order?"

"Yup, here you go buddy. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah... where can I buy a credit bank?"

"Right here actually. Though judging by the looks, you are broke right now. Your face says it all." He sure hit it on the spot... "No problem, I have an old one that I was going to scrap. It doesn't hold much at all, though it should make things a bit more convenient for you." He fetches what looks like a rusty knife and hands it to me.

"So... what's the catch?"

"Huh, the catch is you paint a gun I am going to give to my girl for her birthday. Can you do that? I already have a pattern picked out, though I'd soon rather swim in a pool filled with lemonade cut than try to paint a gun. I'd ruin it."

Huh...that was unexpected. I expected him pull out a gun and say some cheesy line or another. "I could start now actually if you have the materials ready." He nods and motions for me to follow him.

* * *

"So... I'm a newcomer here, explain the land to me?" I ask him while I graph out the pattern over the gun.

"Hmm... what do you want to know about?"

Let's see... "Explain the four lands to me, I couldn't find much in the web, aside from the fact that there are 4, and each are ruled by a goddess."

"So, the four lands are Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress which we are currently in, ruled by Lady Purple Heart. Lastation, the Land of Black Regality ruled by Lady Black Heart. Then there is the Land of White Serenity, Lowee, ruled by Lady White Heart. Finally there is Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures, ruled by Lady Green Heart. All of the goddesses have returned except Lady Purple Heart... I worry about her."

Hmm, they all do fit the description. Neptune probably doesn't remember even a shred of her memory due to her amnesia. "Well, thanks for the info, this layer is done and there is nothing more I can do before it dries. Do you have somewhere I can hang this up?" He walks over and takes it from my hands, and hangs it below his counter.

"Thanks, come back soon to finish this up for me alright?"

I bid farewell to the man whose name I forgot to ask again, grabbed my crate of loot, and headed back.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back guys." I set down my little crate next to my futon, and crack open the lid.

Ryouichi came straight up to me, "Hey dude...what exactly do you mean by you are literally _dead_ whenever you are asleep?"

"It means what it sounds like. If my soul leaves my body for the "stairwell" whenever I am asleep I'm 100% dead. Heart stops, brain has no electricity, etc."

"..."

"That is creepy. Way too creepy."

"Yup... Not my favorite subject either, anyhow moving on! We need to meet up with the girls and head back to that cave right?"

"That's right."

"Okay, Nirito are you interested?"

He ponders, "Well, I do still need to find the reason for the monsters rapid appearances so... I guess I'm in." He cracks a smile. "It's nice to travel with companions every once and awhile..." I sense a back story there... I keep it in mind for later.

* * *

 **BANG!**

"H-Hey! What did I say about my weapons?"

 **CHOP!**

"Nepu! I'll forget how to breathe at this rate!"

"An incentive to stop discharging my weapons. =_="

Ryouichi chimed in, "You shouldn't keep it loaded then. Also what's with the emoji?"

"What emoji? 0.0" I reply, completely confused.

"That one! Floating around you!"

I look over to my right, "Gah! The hell is that? D:... There's more of them!"

* * *

On the more serious note after I took myself down a notch, I opened the crate. Apparently, starting guild members are granted starter equipment of their choice. Within reason of course. In front of me lies ammunition for my various weaponry, a new set of clothing consisting of a white combat shirt and jeans, and a bullet-proof vest.

I don't think I will need the bullet-proof vest so...

"Hey Ryouichi, heads up! Put this on." I tossed him the vest, and instructed him to equip it under his shirt. "Just because you survived one suicide doesn't mean you get two without the proper equipment." I also tossed him my glock, and a holster. Along with three spare magazine clips.

 _After epic arming up sequence..._

"Ooo, it's my good ol' terrorist buddy again!" My pride as a soldier... ruined.

"Well it's not like we can summon our weapons out of thin air you know." Actually Ryouichi...

"Actually... I can conceal it to become invisible." With a thought of my mind, my body glows bright. A golden etching runs up and down my body revealing my true human look.

"Whooo... dude, you make mine look incomplete... oh wait it is." Basically my body is a living canvas. I mutter an incantation and from an outside point of view, it would look like someone curved the lenses. By the time it finishes, out weaponry is hidden from plain view, though it is very much still there.

"Okay, remember where your gun is Ryouichi? It will appear if you use it, so don't go fiddling around with it." Yay for gun control!

* * *

"...anyone find anything yet?"

"No!" Everyone chorused.

 **Sigh**

We have been looking around the cave for a while now, to no avail. IF's looking extremely stumped as well...

"Hey... Nirito, we never got a chance to spar this morning. It doesn't seem like we have a time limit either. Mind doing it now? Preferably hand to hand, as seeing that I don't have a viable blade."

He shrugs and spreads his limbs in a particularly aggressive stance of taekwondo. Me myself, I drop into a Muay Thai stance, using my right side as my rare side. I hold out my fist as a gesture, and Nirito taps it. At this point, a Muay Thai stance high point is with one's main joint. Mainly the elbows and knees. The point it falls short is the distance... Nirito on the other hand is just fine with the current distance.

I inched closer, and I am met with a sharp kick to the side. I catch it with my armpit and flip. Nirito flips shortly after me to prevent a loss of balance. This allowed me to close in as I rain in a fury of blows.

Knees and elbows flying toward Nirito one after another. Nirito dodges the ones aimed for his skull and ribs, while absorbing the ones that are aimed at his mid-section. I saw an opening in his defenses and sent a knee flying into his solar plexus, following it up with an elbow smash heading downwards. He takes this offensive to sidestep my elbow, meanwhile sending a roundhouse kick into my gut, causing me to stumble back. He follows it up, looking to finish it, sending me flying with a spinning kick. I fly towards the wall, and I look to prepare for the impact, and I hit the wall... at least I thought I did?

I open my eyes, and I seem unscathed. No sign of me crashing through a wall either. I walk up to my entry point and poke my head through. I see an extremely confused Nirito staring straight back into me. The distance was... uncomfortable to say the least.

I walk back to the main party, "By the way, I would've won." I smirked. Doing jumping jacks to show that I wasn't at all fazed.

"Oh really?" Nirito drops to the floor, and began pushups using only his fingers, doing claps in between.

"Show off. Anyhow, we found a fake wall, everyone come with us!" And with that we walk into the wall...

* * *

 **A/N: Work, writers block, and everything in between. Schedule is piling up. Also, no one saw the line break issue.**


	13. Arfoire Introduced!: Demons Awakening

"Heads up Ryouichi." I tossed him up my spare flash light, and he caught it in an embarrasing pose.

"Ole!" **Facepalm**

I focus hard, channeling energy throughout my body.

 **Bang**

My body illuminates, lighting up the area around me. "Alright everyone, stick close to me or Ryouichi. Both of us have headsets connected to eachother." The group nods, and we trudge along.

* * *

"Well shit." We came to a halt, as we have come to an intersection, which branches off into three directions. All of them look exactly identical... yet the one straight down in the middle draws me.

 _It's Him! We must follow! He must suffer!_ Auguste screams in my head, urging me to plunge into the middle pathway. I tell him to pipe down, and that we will go after him.

I speak up breaking the silence, "Hey, Nirito take my headset." I tossed him my buds.

"Don't you need them?" I shake my head.

"No, you lead IF through to the right tunnel. Ryouichi, take the girls to the right tunnel, I'll take the middle one."

Ryouichi steps on, "Wait a minute, you can't go off alone, especially without a headset..."

"Don't worry." I pull out another pair of buds, "I'm a walking arsenal." And with that, I walked off alone.

* * *

"So... do you think it is actually that asshole?"

 _Yes... he still uses the same barrier. Not too subtle._

I peek around the corner, and see someone crouched over, drawing ignsignias on the ground. Presumeably for a gate into the I can do about that, but I can make him suffer. I step out.

"Hey, remember me _asshole?_ "

Before he could turn around and scream, I'm in his face already.

 **CRACK CRACK!**

I crack my baton over on the inside of his leg, then bringing it down on his back.

"Gah! Fuck off!"

I look him dead in the eye, "I'm not sure that I could even if I tried. Cover your eyes... actually I will do it for you." I raise both hands, and place my thumbs over his eyes. He tries desperately to peel my hands away, though he is far too weak.

 **SQUISH**

The sound is sickening, even to my ears. He falls on his back, clutching onto his skull. He would be crying if he could. I turn on my taser and hold the pole close to his ear and whisper.

"You will talk, if you don't want this stuck up your asshole. Is my maker in this dimension?!"

He shakes his head, droplets of blood flying left and right. "Make sure to tell him, steer far away from this dimension... if I even feel him near me..." I trail off. "I will rip your hands off. And stick my little toy here _up your ass._ " I zap him lightly on the rear, emphasising my point. I retract my baton, and stick my tazer into the nape of his neck, knocking him out. I let it linger for a few seconds longer... hopefully it didn't kill him.

* * *

I look around after I pass into another open cavern and look around. I see two other entry points near mine, as well as what looks like an exit point in the back. It also seems that I am the first one here. Though, I'm not alone.

"Who are you old lady? An old lady cosplayer shouldn't be in a cave like this." I know damn well that she isn't a cosplayer but hey, I couldn't possibly pass up an opportunity like this.

"I don't know who you are, but you've already pissed me off. Prepare to die!" She summons up a a three pronged spear that looks very unpleasant to be caught on, and charged straight forward. I dodge a barrage of jabs toward me, sustaining only slight cuts to my clothing. I duck under one aimed for my eyes, and kicked her in the gut, pulling out my baton in the process.

"Come on. These were new!"

 **Crack! Crack crack crack crack!**

I launch my own flurry of blows, though she effectively blocks it with her own spear. Crap is too long.

 **Zap!**

I manage to jab forward and catch her in the gut, zapping her. It didn't seem to do much. On the other hand, she whipped around the bottom of her spear, and crack me across the ribs with it.

"Okay, I see how it is." I grab my baton and hang it on the side of my belt, and hold up both hands up to my neck. "You're fucked." And I twist my neck snapping it, and fall limp on the ground.

"!" If I was able to see, I would assume that she is wearing a suprised face.

* * *

Free POV

Xiang had snapped his own neck, effectively killing himself. His body lays motionless as proof. Old lady over there ponders only for a second on his motives, though passes on a moment later. Suddenly, the room darkens only a little bit. Though it is visibly noticeable. Small wicks of smoke start swirling around Xiang and it disappears into himself. His body twitches, and he disappears...

* * *

First Person POV

"Turn around..." I whisper. She turns around and is met with a fearsome sight. The man she just saw suicide is looking her dead in the eye. His eyes are glowing blood red, with long black wings extending from behind him. He is me. And I am unleashed.

"Prepare yourself if you wish to survive."

"!" I launch flurries of jabs and kicks utilizing Muay Thai. She dodges most, and blocks the rest. I slid and caught her footing off-guard, causing her to stumble. I prepare to finish her, and I charge.

"..." I look down, she had faked her state of condition. The result is her three pronged tip, sticking out the other end of me. Blood red drips.

 _Drip... Drop.._

She smirks, thinking this is over. I like to prove her wrong. I take my arm and raise it and I bring it crushing down. She pulls up a defensive barrier to shield the blow, though my elbow wasn't aimed for her.

 **Snap!**

Her metal spear was snapped clean in half, one part in her hands, the other still in me. I wrap one hand around her neck, taking advantage of the shock and put her up a nearby wall. With the other, I pull the spear out, flinching only the slightest and held it up to her neck.

"Who are you? And how are you connected to the appearances of monsters you pathetic excuse for a first boss!?"

She laughs, "Do you think my own weapon could ever end me? You are a maggot, and shall stay that way. Though I shall grace you with my name. Arfoire." Ardoire? That sounds like a stupid name...

I mulled over it, "Your right." I dropped the spear. "This WON'T kill you." I pull up my hand again electricity crackling dangerously on it. "But THIS will. And it will hurt, I promise you." My ears perk up, and I look towards the entrences.

"Shit." I look back, and she is long gone. In her place, is a second shaft, piercing me from behind.

"Foolish boy, you let your guard down easily."

I hear a gunshot, which lands dangerously near us. "Back off lady! That's my bro you are touching. He isn't in to that kind of stuff!" Can he not see the spear sticking out of me?

"I think you should take your own advice lady. Back off." IF had wrapped around, and has a gun pointed at R4-D2's head.

The rest of the group jumps next to us. Compa is forcing herself onto my wounds, even though I told her I was fine. I might've scared her a little though... Nirito, IF, and Ryouichi were holding down Arfoire over there. I glance over... and she seems to be glowing unnaturally bright.

"Shit... close your eyes everyone and look away from her!"

 **Bang!**

A flash goes off, temporarily blinding all of us. By the time I could see once more, she was gone.

"Shit!"


	14. Ramen!

**A/N: Sorry for any painful spelling mistakes, my spell check is literally broken for whatever reason...**

I couldn't see anything during the flash, but I managed to cover Compa and Ryouichi before it went off with my wings. Regardless, I was still seeing spots afterwards, and it took us some time to recuperate. I look around, confirming what I had felt leave the area earlier.

"Damnit, she ran away." I sat down, and stretched out freaking out some of the members of the party.

"Huh? Why are you all staring at me like that?" I look up, and I see my wings extended, "Oh, I should probably explain huh?"

"Well-" I started but was interrupted.

"He is a vampire! My greatest desire!"

 **SMACK**

I once again, smother his face with my hand.

"I don't have fangs, and I DON'T drink blood." I turn to the rest of the group, "Short and simple, I am a demon." I look around, and see a lack of reaction. "Hm? Usually that prompts a second early game boss fight."

"Well, Ryouichi and I already knew. And I kinda already told IF."

IF interjected, "And I don't think those two know what that entails..."

 **Face palm**

"Ooo, so he is a vampire? Cool! Party power level increased by 25669! (Digits for blood)"

 **Face wall**

"Mister, it doesn't matter to me either way. Though let me bandage you up you have six holes in your gut. I won't take no for an answer. I may be a nurse in training, but I can assure you that smacking your head around is not healthy."

I spread my wings and fly to the ceiling, grabbing onto some crystals that grew up here. "Never! I am many things but NOT a test subject! Huh?" My hand brushes something, and I pick it up. It looks like a disc, though its hue is dark black, and has a malicious feel to it. I drop back down, landing with a thud and hold up my loot for them to see.

"Anyone have any idea what this is?"

"Nope! Can I shoot it?"

"No." Don't touch my guns.

"Can I play it?"

"No." It's likely going to fry your console.

Before Neptune could go on spewing nonsense, the disc started spewing out data.

 **Cue dramatic music**

"Oh shit!" I drop the disc as data resembling a Fenrir started forming. I raised my foot, and dropped it down upon the disc, receiving a nice cracking sound. The data that was appearing out of the disc, dropped to the floor and dissipated.

"Well. That was anti-climactic. I was hoping for a start of the game boss!" Don't jinx it! I don't need more hole in me. It still hurts you know.

I interject before she could actually trigger an event flag, "Anyhow, let's go back. We already found the cause of the discs." I retract my wings into nothingness and walked away, motioning the rest to follow.

* * *

We reached the outskirts in town, and the guards posted outside let us back into town after giving me the evil eye. I can't say I blame them, I could easily start a one man war in the center of town... Not that I will or anything. Definitely not.

…

Okay I can't lie, it's appealing. Anyhow, moving on. We came to an intersection. One way led towards the gun store and the other, Compa's apartment. I split off once more, telling them I needed to finish up something for a friend and headed off.

* * *

I open the front door of the store and greeted my friend.

"Hey, I'm back to finish another part of the gun." He looked up, and saw my ripped clothes.

"Holy shit, are you _still_ bleeding? I hope you got that patched up..." He was likely more concerned about having a death in his own store than with my health.

I laughed it off, "Don't worry about it, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Especially over a flesh wound." I walked over, and inspected the gun I was working on earlier. The paint had dried enough that it wouldn't come off if I worked on the other side, so I picked it up and headed into the back.

I was painting an MP7, which he had called a relic. It was likely first edition and was kept in prime condition. The pattern was that of a rose in the center, trailing off with a regular vine with metal spikes. There was a skull, in which the rose sat in.

I heard the door bell opening, and someone walked in.

"Hey hey hey! What can I do for my best customer?" Best customer huh? What do you need to do to get that position? Tip 50% extra?

"Just the usual, I need to restock after a quest." Hm? I feel like I've heard that voice before. I peeked around the corner. There stood IF, conversing with the shop keep. I gave her a wave.

"What's up IF?" I smiled. She waved back, and headed in. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Just painting a gun for a friend of a friend. That and I needed to pay off some debt. So here I am."

"That pattern seems a bit... gruesome."

"Yeah... I didn't pick it. But I guess it fits well with the gun." The sockets of the gun seemed to be staring straight into our souls...

* * *

I bid the shop keep fare well as me and IF exited the shop. Also...

"Why the hell are these crates so heavy? What are you carrying, C4's?"

"Yes actually, they are. I plan on fusing them with some discs." She's high.

"And that works... how?"

"Well, everything here has a data value. Like a monster. That's why they dissolve into data after they are killed. Same with explosives. For example, the discs in my crate, and the explosives in yours. I can toss them into these discs, making them lighter to carry."

"So... I could toss my weapons in there as well?" I could carry extreme weights, but it does get in the way of my movement.

"Go for it, as long as you have the right equipment you can."

"Well, it's just a daydream. I'm still broke as hell."

"Really now? Well, the guild is always giving out work, so you should go check there sometimes."

Hmm... I really had nothing else to do. And I couldn't very well leave Ryouichi, whom has no other skills other than magic and horrible aim.

"I'll think about it."

 **RAWR!**

IF immediately dropped the crate and pulled out her daggers and looked around.

"Umm... calm down. That was my stomach." I look down ashamed. I haven't eaten since coming here three days ago. And I assume Ryouichi hadn't either. I looked at IF whom seemed to be deciding on being disgusted, shocked, or worried. Maybe a combination of all three.

"Heh, heh. Fun fact, I haven't ate for three days. I kinda forgot with everything going on. You could say this is the first time I could relax a bit."

"Well... there is a ramen place not too far from here, we can stop by there. My treat for helping us out." Six holes for a bowl of ramen... Best. Deal. Ever! My eyes sparkle like a little kids.

"Yes please!"

* * *

 **Sluuurrp**

I had only just finished destroying a bowl of ramen, IF finishing a while after me. The ramen chef kept on glancing at me and back, looking at my armaments. I waved him down, and told him that the safeties were on. That didn't seem like it did anything to keeping a knife in hand.

"You know... I feel like I'm forgetting something."

 _Back at Compa's Apartment_

"Soo... hungry. Neptune, can you share some of your puddings?"

"Nope! It says Nep's pudding on top, not chi-chi's. Back off mister!"

 _Back to present_

"Nah, it was just my imagination. Anyhow, you travel between the four countries often?"

"Yeah, I am the Windwalker of Gamindustri after all!"

"True, is that title self-proclaimed or?"

"...umm. I made the name myself, though it stuck for some reason. I'm not usually recognized outside of the guild however." Hmm, wonder why? She seems capable enough.

"Is it because you stick exclusively to the guild?"

"Possibly, I never really thought about it either way."

"Ah but, I digress. Moving on, can anyone join the guild?"

"Yes, but newcomers are charged a percentage of credits, on top of signing a waiver, for every quest they complete. There is also a ranking system based on experience. As you gain more experience, more shops open up more stock and such. It also provides a smaller credit deduction from quests."

"Ah, sounds rough. Are you and Nirito at the top of the leader boards?"

"Not quite, but we both are rising the fastest in history. We both got special permission to take on higher level quests by respective Oracles."

"Who are the Orcales of each country?"

"Well, there is Kei Jinguji of Lastation, Mina Nishizawa of Lowee, and Chika Hakozaki of Leanbox."

"What about Planeptune?"

"Well... there was an oracle. But she disappeared around a decade ago. And eight years after that, Lady Purple Heart did as well. It's a miracle there hasn't been anarchy yet in Planeptune."

"Well, the city is very advanced, so I think self-defense isn't an issue I suppose."

"Well, what do you think about Neptune, IF?"

"She does apparently have amnesia. She eats almost strictly pudding, and she is apparently a goddess."

And I thought I was so clever..., "So, how did you find out?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out. The power symbols whenever she transformed gives it away. That, and I've seen all four goddesses in broadcasts before." But not before hand? I guess the goddesses never show their human forms.

"We should head back, see what we are going to do next."

"Hmm? You are going to stick around?"

"Well, of course I am. I've got nothing better to do, and you know what they say. The more the merrier."

"Or in Neptune's case, the more time we spend with her, the larger my headache becomes. Then again, that's her charm I guess."

 **BOOM!**

Speaking of anarchy... Without another word, IF and myself rushed out of the ramen shop to go investigate.


	15. Bank Heist Busted!

I am now sitting here, receiving a medal from the guild, for being wounded by an ally. I have a temporary limp, and an emergency induction into the guild. Also, Neptune is demanding pudding for my sacrifices...

* * *

 _A few hours earlier._

 **BOOM**

After we run out of the ramen store, we made a beeline for the explosion. I didn't see any collapsing buildings, so it wasn't strictly a terrorist attack. We dash around the corner to see what looks like a bank with the sign, National Bank of Planeptune, in front. Smoke flows out through the vents from the top of the bank which was three stories high. Police vehicles have surrounded the bank, and are currently putting up police tape.

I walk up to what looks like an officer and ask him, "What's going on here?"

"Sorry sir, all information is disclosed, please back away from the tape."

IF steps up, "Officer, I'm a high ranking member of the guild, please fill me in on the situation."

The officer immediately snaps up into a salute and gives IF a sit-rep. Apparently a group of thugs, no a band of thugs walked straight through the front door and detonated EMP's on all floors. They locked the doors and windows electronically beforehand, shutting in all hostages. Good plan, except for the fact that they forgot that the bank had a WIRED alarm... failure.

"So, what's the plan here? Have they made any demands?"

"No... none yet. We've given them a hot line to us, but they haven't said anything... "

"Do we have a plan of the building yet?"

"Unfortunately no sir, the electronic copies were erased in a recent hacking attempt." Don't you have a physical blue print?

I face palmed and spoke up, "Don't you guys keep physical copies?"

"..."

"..."

 **Slap!**

* * *

So here I am, doing recon. Completely naked, save my glock with a silencer on it, and my taser. Let me explain my nudity. I'm not the best at invisibility magic. Hiding small arms and my body is hard enough, let alone my clothes. So, I'm not entirely sure which is worse, getting caught and shot, or getting seen nude. Now I'm on the roof, which seems to be unguarded. Cameras also seem to be down.

I put my hand up to my ear, "Hello, is my voice coming through alright?"

IF responds, "Yeah, loud and clear. Are you inside?"

"No, I'm on the roof, I'm heading in. Tell that officer to standby for now. I rather not get caught in a crossfire thank you." I checked the door, locked. I checked around, as I don't have any lock picks on me at the moment. Reports say they also had entrance through the roof... but the door doesn't seem used. Meaning that they found another method of entry through the roof. I look over to my right, and see an open vent.

 _"Well that is...convenient to say the least. What group of idiots doesn't cover their tracks?"_

 _I don't know Auguste, but we are also guilty of that._

 _"Shut up, I apologized already for turning you into a pancake."_

 _Yada yada yada, I'm just going to go now._

* * *

I slide down the vent silently, and land into a network of shafts.

Shit, which way? Left, right or straight down? ...I guess down it is then.

 **CRASH**

Ow... I probably should've expected for the other side of the vent to be closed. Well, problem solved, my fat ass broke it.

I look around for any signs of life, and it seems I have landed in a strongbox room with many metal boxes that people can rent out to store valuables in.

"The hell? The vent just busted open."

"Did anyone come out?"

"No. It just busted open."

Well shit, there was someone in here picking all of the locks on the boxes. Whenever I came crashing in, gracefully may I add, two guys came in to check on them. It also seems that there are people here, likely the bank tellers.

Screw recon, I'm taking these buffoons out. I move slowly behind one of the thugs, and pull my pistol. I cover his mouth and wrap my legs around him. My pistol coughs twice, and the two others fall over dead. I drop my pistol, and finish locking in my sleeper hold. The thug lashes around blindly, though connecting with nothing, and eventually crumbles into unconsciousness.

Look around, and the tellers are in shock. One looks about ready to scream. I move to cover her mouth.

"Listen... I'm here to help, don't look too closely at me though. You aren't like what you are gonna see." The woman looks even more frightened, but keeps her mouth shut. "Which floor are we on?"

"T-The first floor." Really? Did I fall that far? "Okay... are there any windows nearby out of this room?"

She nods quickly, "Y-Yes, there are windows in an office right next to here. They are using it as their main base."

"Okay... are there any more of you?" She shakes her head no.

"No, we are it. The rest ran away through a back entrance." Back entrance huh? Though first... I think I am going to pay this leader a visit. I look over at the thugs, most seemed to be wearing a uniform consisting of jeans and a bullet proof vest. The undershirts varied. I suited up in their gear, picked up a beanie, put it on to cover my hair, and removed the invisibility. I also found some flip knives in the pockets of my newly acquired jeans.

"Sigh... that was getting exhausting." I turn to the prisoners. "Here, you take this. Cut yourselves free and wait for a chance to run. I doubt any of these guys have the balls to shoot if you freeze if you are caught, so use that to your advantage. Wait at least ten minutes..." Without a further word, I slipped out into the hallway.

It was as normal as normal could be. I walked down to the right, passing by a few guards with only sidearms. Must be a low-budget heist. None of them said a word to me either, how rude.

I stop by a door, with the label Bank Manager on the plaque beside the door, and I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside. The room wasn't exactly aesthetically appealing. But it wasn't disgusting either.

"What is it? How come you couldn't use your radio?"

"Because someone put a bullet into it."

"Huh?" He turned around and stood up, only to meet the end of my barrel. He was a particularly buff man. He could manhandle most men and women today. Then again, I'm not exactly human. He is wearing a sort of armor you think you would find out of a video game.

"Cool your jets buddy. Jet fuel can't melt steel beams, and it can't stop a bullet from reaching your face either buddy."

He didn't reply, he lowered his hands however, and I put a bullet into this right arm to emphasis that I'm not screwing around.

"Cool armor also buddy, too bad it's made out of styrofoam." He started shaking like a leaf.

"Don't try screaming. Pull out your radio, and my bullet won't cough all over your face." My face is likely wearing an extremely sadistic mask at the moment. He does as I ask, his hands shaking all the way.

"Now tell all of your men to gather in the main lobby. Now. And if you scream, I won't shoot you. I will tear off your fingernails one by one, and force feed them to you." Tactics like this got me court-martialed before. Good thing nobody will know about it.

He opens up his radio, "Hey guys... meet in the main lobby, we finished the job here." With that, he dropped his radio. "Hey man, I did my part, now please don't kill me... I have a family."

"Sure whatever man, do me one more favor though... Go to sleep." I put him in a sleeper hold, and he passes out.

I stand up and brush myself off and contact IF, "Hey, in a few minutes all of the thugs are going to be massed in the main lobby on the first floor, get ready an assault, I have the hostages secured."

"Jeez man, you've been in there for a while now. I'll tell the officer."

"Okay..." I closed the channel, "Now... come with me." I picked the man up, and hoisted him over my shoulder, and made a beeline back towards the civilians.

* * *

I silently open the door, and see the hostages still lying on the floor. I lay the "leader" down on the floor and close the door.

"Okay listen up, change of plans. We are gonna wait here for a team to clear the bank. Whatever happens. Keep your head down." And now... I wait.

* * *

 **bang bang bang!**

Gunshots could be heard faintly in our room, likely from the police assault. It seemed to be going well, and I heard the start of footsteps near the door.

 **BANG!**

The door was kicked down, and in came three members of what looked like a SWAT team. I am about to welcome them, but the man in front yelled, "Take him out."

A man walked up to me, "Don't resist arrest." Well, at least he is plain and simple.

"Hey hey hey! I'm the infiltrator, don't arrest me damnit!"

"Yeah yeah, seven other guys already have claimed that."

"For the love of- I'll come with you, just get your damn hands off of me." I attempt to walk past them, and I am received with a bullet to my back.


	16. Lastation Introduced!

"Well guys, getting shot in the back isn't THAT painful." Terribly put together lie, and my voice gives it all away. It stings a lot. One of them had hit my previously punctured rib-cage as well...

Still have a small limp, though it's pretty much unnoticeable. "So, you said Histoire contacted you again?"

Neptune piped up, "Yessir! Histy in my head told me to grab some more of these pieces!" She held up the key fragment that we had obtained the first time.

"And why exactly?"

"To release Histy!"

"Why?"

"Because I need my memories."

"Why?"

"Because..." She is stuck deep in thought, "I dunno, why not then?"

"Why not why?"

"Because Why not, why not." Damn. She's got us beat Auguste.

 _"Because BOO!"_

"AHH!"

* * *

Moving on, the guild had already compensated for my help, and I have around thirty thousand credits. Histoire also had dropped us a hint that there is a key fragment in each country. We reach the crossroads between Leanbox, and Lastation.

Nirito spoke up, "Well guys, it's about time I split off. I need to get back to finish some business."

"Aww, Nirito is leaving. Are you coming back?" ...I'm not sure if I would peg Compa a bipolar or as having a split personality...

"Maybe, I'm not entirely sure. I need to visit some people. It would be nice to see you all again."

"Bye-bye, see you later Naruto!" Copyrights!

"See ya later man!"

"We will meet next time Nirito."

"...see you later." I know I am a party pooper, but I have some things flowing through my mind right now. My body is moving on its own right now, and honestly I'm thinking about the priest I had found in the cave before Adoire. Avoire? I forget.

"Hey... look at that. He is completely oblivious." I just keep on walking. Was he here by coincidence or was he stalking me? Both are likely options...

 **Poke**

I don't have so much malicious intent that I am going to hunt down my maker.

 **Poke Poke**

Nor do I think he wants to mess with me.

 **Poke Poke**

"I wonder if he is dead?"

"Whatever, all I gotta do is do this!" Don't you dare.

Neptune reaches a hand out.

 **Poke**

And pokes my gun. I turn around, "Neptune..." My eyes glow blood red.

"Run."

"Nepu!"

* * *

Supposedly it was supposed to take around until the afternoon to get to Lastation walking.

"But we got here at seven in the morning." Neptune lies dead on the ground, exhausted.

"nepu... so tired, need... pudding."

"It IS your fault for touching my stuff Neptune." She was silent. Either I actually ran her dead, or she is too busy eating dirt. Either way, the rest of the group was a ways behind us, and Lastation was still a good distance away, despite being able to see it. I plopped down next to Neptune and checked her pulse. I wasn't sure if you could kill a goddess here, but I checked anyways to stay on the safe side.

I ping Ryouichi, "How far away are you guys?"

Strangely enough, IF picked up. "About an hour from where its saying you are... slow down!"

"That's not an issue... Neptune is eating a pile of dirt right now. And no, I did not force it onto her."

"..."

Anyhow... I have an hour to think to myself. I'm not entirely sure why I am still sticking with this group. I guess it's because I feel an obligation to Ryouichi because I pulled him into this mess. Maybe it's because I'm just plain bored.

" _Says you. At least you have a body to work with. I'm stick LITERALLY doing nothing."_

You are talking to me aren't you?

" _Maybe so, but it's annoying to hear you, and NOT hear you at the same time."_

You still complain a lot don't you?

" _..."_

…

" _..."_

…

" _You should just find me a catalyst, honestly. It's not my fault my body was burned to ashes and scattered in different dimensions."_

It kinda is... You jumped into an incinerator.

" _You are insufferable."_

I know. And even if I were, it's not like you could do much unless the person _wants_ for you to split into him.

" _Or her... huehuehue._ "

Shut up.

* * *

Anyhow, moving off of Auguste's... perverted nature, I hear a rustling of some bushes behind us. I pull my M1911 out and click off the safety, just to be on the safe side. My caution was in vain however, as Ryouichi pokes his head out of the bush.

"Yoo, Ryouichi in the house!" His face quickly paled as he saw my barrel in his face. "Woah woah woah... WOAH. I'm friendly!"

I sigh, "Probably shouldn't scare me like that." I knew it was him, I just wanted to scare the shit out of him. Call me sadistic. Or maybe just a plain asshole. Huehuehue.

"Moving on, are we ready to get moving? Aside from Neptune of course. Someone might need to carry her." I shit you not either, she still isn't moving.

* * *

We arrive at the front gates of Lastation, and are being subjected to immigration checks.

"Can I see an ID sir?"

"Um... about that man."

Thankfully IF to the rescue, "Don't worry, they are all with me." She flashed some kind of identification card, and the guard immediately snapped up to a salute.

"S-Sorry ma'am! I didn't recognize you."

"It's okay, relax. We are just going to head in now." How much weight does she have in the guild exactly? It'd be nice to get to that point... Though I feel as if a certain group of people are going to keep me from running off alone though.

"Are you like the general of an army or something Iffy?" I'm wondering the same thing Ryouichi.

"Not quite, the guild works directly with the basillicoms, which in turn hire the guards."

"So, they want to save their skin, and hope for a promotion."

"I guess so."

* * *

"Ahhh, a nice comfy bed for a moe girl." We rented out two hotel rooms, one for three, the other for two.

"Hey Neptune! Stop jumping like that, you are going to break the bed." Currently me and Ryouichi are in the other room, though it's right next door.

"Could you two turn it down just a little? You might disturb other neighbors." We both have beds this time, but I still prefer the ground. But I might seem a little bit rude if I don't.

"Anyhow, tuning out those girls, Ryouichi."

"Yeah?"

"How's the spell book going?"

"Well... take a look."

"Wow..." Lighting Whip, Lightning Bolt, Lightning Bird, Lightning Spark. I look up at him, "You really like Lightning don't you."

"Well, I always thought that any self-respecting offensive mage should know a lightning bolt."

"Well... these things are kinda take your sub-conscious into account." I flip the page, "...Enlarge Middle Finger."

"..."

"..."

"Why is th-"

"Moving on!"

"No really though wh-"

"Moving. On. Now."

"Geez, okay. It's a single fluke spell. I get it. I have hundreds."

"That reminds me." Changing subjects bro... "Why do you prefer firearms instead of just using your magic?"

"Uh..." My palms are a bit clammy right now, "That's because... I'm not the best at magic per say." I think back to my charade at the bank. "Or at least most magic. I prefer magic to enhance weapons and such. Supportive magic I guess you could label it as. Infusions, elemental upgrades, and actually. I do pretty well with conjuring up weapons. Though I can't do any that have complex structures."

"So... how come you haven't summoned anything? Couldn't you just make up random weapons?"

"Well, I haven't come across any. I need to find a weapon first, and disintegrate it into my memory. Unfortunately, I lose all of my "blueprints" whenever I die." The word seems to make Ryouichi uncomfortable.

"Okay, I'm sensing a backstory here."

"I'm not quite ready for that... go to sleep."

"...I don't sleep."

"Oh, I forgot. Either way, I think I need some time to recover. Stepped on a nuke there buddy."

I've never been the best at speech, but I can tell when I should leave. "All right, if something happens, call me on your headset." No response. What a heavy sleeper.


	17. A New Pet!

**A/N: This story at some points is going to touch on some touchy subjects for certain people. Please do not be offended as things set in the story do not always reflect my view in real life.**

I stepped out of the hotel, the sun is setting, but it's not quite night time yet. We did arrive in the middle of the day I guess. I wasn't sure where I could find what here, so I just wandered aimlessly. Lastation seemed only a little bit dreary today. The steam punk theme only seemed to drag it down further. I personally liked it though. You can call me an otaku for technology I suppose.

I pass by various shops. Most seemed closed though, or very desperate. Not to make a profit, but to survive as it looked. Poverty was not what I was expecting here. Usually industrial areas aren't in poverty due to the demand in hard workers to maintain machines and such. I reached the center of the town, and saw a grand building. Nothing like the basillicom in Planeptune, but I guess it would look out of place in Lastation. It keeps with the steam punk theme which I guess is nice.

Next to it is the guild. It looks similar like the one in the Planeptune, but it follows a darker shade. I step inside, and I am met with the same futuristic look like the one in Planeptune. I meet an open desk clerk, whom seemed to be staring at me.

"Hi, I'm new to the guild. Could you show me how to guild works? I kinda got drafted into it."

"Oh! You are the new big shot in Planeptune right?"

"Um... sure let's go with that." I wasn't entirely sure what kind of news is going around about me but, I guess any publicity is good publicity.

"If you don't mind me saying, you look different from what I expected." That's true. I never got a chance to go over my looks. I'm Asian with white spiky hair, and red eyes. I have a slim frame, and I look like I just jumped off a building. To sum it up, I look like a delinquent.

"I get that a lot. Anyhow, how does this work?"

"Well first, we have to register you into the guild, to get yourself a card. This card can be connected to your credit banks, to simplify your payments. It is also how you log onto the consoles here at the guild, to browse various quests posted by the citizens of Lastation, and even beyond." She thought for a few seconds, "Oh and the guild acts as a police force."

"Isn't that inefficient? It seems that guild members travel often out of the city."

"That is true, but without the goddess's approval, we can't establish something as large as an actual police force."

"Haven't they returned earlier this week?" Or at the very least, everyone but Neptune.

"...well either way, crime is a rare thing in all countries."

"But it still happens."

"...the goddesses are well skilled enough to handle them."

"But they don't have anyone to patrol the streets."

"...I just remembered I have something to do."

Two minutes into the guild and I've already peeved someone off. Wonderful. I walked up towards a free console and pressed on register. It flashed my picture, and registered my information into the database. It printed out a card in the side with my picture and the word GUILD printed on it. I took it and then promptly swiped it across the top. I scrolled through the list of available quests. It varied from companies to children whom wanted silly things like chocolate. I swiped down into the C level section. Various hunt quests or gather quests were posted. The rewards were extremely high... but I think my commission rate is 90%.

" _Even with our heroics, it only propels us so far... This is so rigged."_

Exactly. But we will get there. If we don't get killed first.

* * *

So now I'm out here in the wild, picking apples on top of a mountain. Apparently, there is sentimental value to these apples. Their family planted this orchid of apple trees up here, though an animal infestation forced them to Lastation.

Need three hundred more apples... At least the total that I will earn is a thousand credits. Enough for food I guess. It's unnerving, no matter how long you live, doing a trivial task while listening to howls in the night will mess your concentration up.

 **Growl**

I look over to my right, and I see a pack of four dire wolves stalking me. I pull out my pistol, and fire a round into the air, scaring them off.

" _I sense they are running back to their mother. If you could, hurry this up."_

Crap. I still need a few more... Screw it. I pick a long branch, and set down the apples of a different branch, and I set up my rifle. I recite a mantra to calm my nerves.

"I am a bullet. The bullet is me. The bullet cannot panic, for it does not live."

I repeated that over and over in my head, steadying my nerves. I see ten yellow cold eyes staring back at me. One pair seemed extra-large...

 **Howl!**

I take a deep breath...

 **Bang Bang Bang!**

I don't aim to kill. Because quite frankly, I don't know if they are endangered or not. I shoot just above the neck, barely grazing their spine. It paralyzes most dog-like creatures. Three out of five of the wolves fall over, unable to move.

 **Bang!**

One of the wolves dodged out of the way, my bullet grazing its foot. I doubt it will fall for the same trick, and the mother wolf would just shake it off. I've got no choice. I apologize to both of the wolves, and take aim.

 **BANG!**

I hit the smaller one in the torso.

 **BANG!**

I finish him in the head. The body falling limp, disintegrating into data, dropping some credits behind. I turn my attention towards the large wolf. Which charges towards me, and leaps. I leap as well, dodging the fangs of my enemy, and landing on its head. I pull out my M1911, and fired.

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

Three bullets, straight into its head. It bucks and throws me off, but I knew that it was already finished. All suddenly, the three holes in the top of his head spewed out flames, pretty much cooking the wolf's brain. What a gruesome way to die...

* * *

I finished picking the apples and the apples that fell out of my (seemingly) bottomless bag while keeping an eye on each of the wolves. I walked over to one of the wolves, and sat down next to it. I petted him. I felt depressed seeing something like this. I pretty much killed their family. Much like I did with my first one.

" _You should just kill them, it will save somebody down the road."_

"I won't." I spoke out loud. "I've got a different idea."

" _...do what you wish."_

I sat there for a few minutes. The wolf has long stopped snarling. I've fed it a few apples, and it's now just enjoying the love. The other two long since fled, leaving its third behind. I had a moment to observe the wolf.

It had a long powerful body, with a white-coat, which seemed out of place in such a climate. It has topaz colored eyes, with a black pupil. Its fangs threatened to tear anyone who came close apart. Its paws were long hardened, so I know it's at least not a pup. At least it shouldn't be. Thing is pretty much as large as a horse.

"Hm... I wonder if Lastation has a rule against pets."

* * *

I'm currently sitting here, staring at my new "pet". He doesn't seem hostile, but I want to double check. And yes, it is a he. And no, I did not stare at his junk. I hold out my hand and it has an apple on it. He walks over, and chomps down on the apple. I pet him.

"Good boy." I'm surprised that he can be domesticated so easily. I expected him to bite my hand off.

"Okay... follow me boy, come on." I start walking down the hill, apples in hand. I didn't look back until I passed the first corner. Sure enough, he was still following me. He is more of a dog than a wolf.

* * *

"Halt sir, monsters are not allowed in the city premises." I was stopped in the front gate by immigration services. Well, time to see if this works.

"I'm with the guild, this is my partner." I hold out my guild card. The guard inspects it, and hands it back.

"Alright sir, but keep him controlled. We are allowed to put him down if necessary."

I nodded consent, and led my new friend towards the guild...

* * *

I walked into the front door, and I set the bag inside a storage container, and completed the quest. Credits were added to my bank, and I walked out the front door.

 **CRASH**

Ow...

I ran into somebody, colliding face first into them. I toppled backwards along with whoever crashed into me.

"O-Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, but changing subjects, could you get off of me?" She was currently sitting on my face. Literally.

She looked down and her face turned a bright red.

"KYAAA! Pervert!"

She got up and stomped me in the face... which didn't feel so well.

 **Growl**

My dog, whom name I still haven't decided on, started growling a warning towards the mysterious girl. She was terrified... And as much as I would like to sick him onto her, I don't need to get kicked out, or worse. And... she is beautiful. She had dark black hair with red eyes, though they aren't blood right such as mine. She wore her hair in pony tails and looks extremely panicked. Before I could observe further she spoke up.

"Hey! Stop staring at me pervert and call off your dog!"

"Oh right! Sorry. Down boy!" My dog backed down begrudgingly. Though he was still giving her the evil eye. "Um, could I have your name Miss...?"

"Noire. And don't you forget it!"

"I won't. My name is Xiang. It's nice to meet you."

"Whatever, I need to get going." And like that, she just left... How rude.

" _Really. And here I thought after centuries that you were gay."_

Shut. Up.

* * *

 **Knock Knock**

I'm back at the hotel room now, and I think Ryouichi is fast asleep. Plan B time. I pull out a little pack that I thought I might need later on. I pull it out, and it's a mechanical lock pick. After a few seconds, the lock clicks open, and I lead us inside.

I walk in and I see Ryouichi sitting there at the window, staring out into the night. He has his book sitting at his feet, pages fluttering. I lead my pet towards my bed, and he hopped straight onto it, making himself at home

"Alright, I'll sleep on the floor tonight." I went to check on Ryouichi, and his eyes are closed. I couldn't sleep too much, even with all the adrenaline drained out of my body. So I took off my messenger bag, and pulled out an ammo box. I started filling up rounds with magic starting with my AS50...

* * *

"*sigh* done..." Ryouichi shuts his book, satisfied that he achieved what he had wanted, stands up, and turns around... and sees the wolf.

"Holy shit!" He falls straight back on his ass and pulls up a lightning bolt out of panic and launches it at him.

"Wait! Shit!" The lightning bolt hits the wolf before I had a chance to intercept it. It impacts, and the wolf... absorbs it?

"Holy shit... again!" The wolf completely absorbed the lightning and stored it into its fur...

"Ryouichi, open the window." He does as I asked, too shocked to question why. I reached over and touched his coat and started absorbing the lightning. I held it into my arm, and stumbled over to the window and shot it out. My hair was standing straight up, which I didn't know it could even go that far up. On top of that, I smelled of gunpowder AND burnt rubber.

I started grumbling to myself. "Never liked destructive magic anyways... I'm taking a shower. PLEASE don't attack my wolf again. I don't think he takes second attacks nicely." He barks in affirmation and I walk into the shower.

"Perfect, I've got a "dog" that absorbs and possibly shoots lightning. Wonderful."

 _"It could be worse."_

"How so?"

 _"You could be gay."_

Shut. The. ****. Up.


	18. United Avenir Gang

Ignoring Auguste's jests at my sexual preferences, I enjoy the shower. It doesn't matter how long you live, a nice shower is nice. I stop the shower, and step out, drying myself off with a provided towel and slip on my old clothes. The shirt I was wearing is pretty much destroyed. My jeans held up, and I guess I don't have enough shame not to walk in public with no shirt so...

I step out of the bathroom to see Ryouichi, petting my pet. I feel a twinge of jealousy.

"Hey, you finished with the bathroom yet? I think Sparky needs a bath."

"Sparky?" I inquire. Ryouichi motions towards my pet.

"That's what I named him."

"But-... Ah never mind, I can never win an argument with you anyways over this stuff..."

"Damn right!" We share a laugh before a scent reaches my nose.

"Agh, jesus dude take a shower!"

"I told you, it isn't me, Sparky needs a bath."

"*Bark!*"

"Yeah, I get it. Come here."

* * *

"Pfffffff- Hahahahaha." We laugh our asses off at Sparky's expense. He is poking up like a poof ball. There was some electricity left after the shower, and now he is a horse sized cotton ball.

I take a spare brush, and I sit Sparky down near me and I stand up to brush his coat down.

"Say, how come you brought a wolf into Lastation?"

That's a good question... "I guess it's because I feel bad for it. I've seen many animals mistreated. Call me naive, but it's just wrong."

Ryouichi ponders on it for awhile before answering, "I think you did the right thing, who doesn't want a giant bad ass wolf with us? Just make sure it doesn't bite us."

"Anyhow, moving on." He looks at my state of clothing, "Your shirt is completely destroyed, isn't it?" I nod.

"Well, let's go shopping tomorrow! I need a new change. Or a few."

"Plz, Ryouichi, my wallet has a hole in it already."

* * *

So, now we are walking around town aimlessly, since there wasn't a navigation system like there was in Planeptune. We manage to find a clothing shop that looks to be a designer brand. Prices were at an all time cheap as well for some reason...

"Excuse me miss?" I called for an assistant, "How come these prices are so low? These are designer brands right?"

She seemed surprised, "Oh! So you are a traveler right? Our prices are so low because otherwise, we'd go out of business... Avenir hasn't let up on anything." Avenir? That name sounds familiar... it's probably just my imagination.

"Ah, I see... Well, that's unfortunate." Corporations are supposed to staff people, and provide convenience, not destroy the economy. Either way, this store will do for our clothing needs. I grab a few pairs of jeans, a few white shirts, some drawers, and a bright orange designer marshmallow vest. It's sleeveless by the way. I couldn't find any combat gear in the store, so I'll find that later...

" _What did you expect? It's a store for clothes, not rifles."_

Aren't you getting rowdy...

" _Yeah, whatever you say. You might want to find weapons I can disintegrate for you while you are still shopping. A weak stick of metal isn't going to cut it."_

"Well I like it. It has... character."

" _Like I said, whatever you say."_

I paid for mine and Ryouichi's shopping, and headed to the back to change, and to trash my old clothes. I walked out, and it looks like Ryouichi did the same. I have no idea what the hell he is wearing though. He is wearing a huge ass black trench coat, with (probably) fake goggles. He has a piece of cloth around his neck as well...

"Dude, are you not dying in that? And I'm not talking in terms of embarrassment either."

His response was to shoot off a spark from his fingers.

"Okay okay, fine. Don't fry these, I just bought them!"

"Don't worry, I'm not that big of an ass, but to your comment on my clothing... I thought it mixed well with the setting."

"...it also looks completely wrong on you..." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

We split off into two directions. He went to go see where we could find a source of food, since the hotel doesn't serve food apparently. I on the other hand went to a blacksmith. An actual one mind you.

I round the corner towards the nearest source of smoke, and I see a skilled blacksmith, hard at work. He sees me coming, and finishes up heat treating a sword to come up to me.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"I'm just going to browse around your wares." I glance over to his racks. "The real stock by the way, I can tell those were given to you by a higher up. You are too skilled for this meager stock."

His eyes widened, "Shh, follow me. Don't tell Avenir, or they will burn my shop and house to the ground..." I wave off his concerns, reassuring him, and follow him to his back shed.

He opened the shed, and there was a hatch that led down below.

"Go down there, and there are racks of weapons that I actually made... please don't tell anyone."

I was still suspicious, but he seemed genuinely scared. But scared for my safety or his is the question...

I descend down into the bunker.

* * *

I hit a light switch, and it seems I am in some kind of bomb shelter. Lines of various weapons varying from swords to more unique weapons. Ball and chains, katanas, scimitars, thirteen variations of a great sword... I walk up to a long metal stick. There seems to be two grips where you would normally grab a quarter-staff. I twist and the ends protrude out in spikes.

Too complex to disintegrate, but I like it. I check further down the racks and I find a section dedicated to what looks like knives. Most don't have sheaths, but there is a knife sitting on the rack with a nylon sheath...

It's a survival knife, often called a "Huntsman Knife" by survivalists, and it has a full-tang tanto blade fit with a 6 tooth sawback for survival reasons.

" _Or in this case, for combat."_

I picked it up, and decided to keep it as well. I wasn't sure I had enough credits for a sword as well, but I'm sure I can work this out. I passed back through the hallway, and picked up a single sheath.

"I haven't seen one of these for a while..." It seemed to be a single sword, but in actuality, it was two. Made to be used together to deflect blows, and separate to throw off your opponent. I picked it up as well, and climbed back up the cellar.

* * *

"Hey there old man, didn't we say never to open that shed?"

"Yeah! Avenir isn't going to take too kindly to this."

"And neither are we..."

"Back off, I've got nothing to say to a group of thugs, do what you will, for my will is strong."

The blacksmith is surrounded by four thugs wearing masks with the letters UAG spread across their shirts. I silently slip out of the shed, and behind the furnance. I had to leave behind my fire arms at home, since they would spook the shop keeps. But I still have these and my taser.

"Hey jackasses! Back off! I need to pay for this stuff still."

"Huh? Hey! Back off punk! I couldn't give a crap about you, scram!"

"You won't be able too after I shove my pole up your ass!"

I jumped forwards, pulling out my quarter staff for battle.

The thugs grabbed various weapons from the stacks. One has a great double-sided axe. Another with a Ball and Sickle. A third with two swords. And the final, with just a pipe.

The thug with the dual swords charged me. He swings a sword diagonally and I block it, and he follows with an uppercut with his other one. I block it with the other end of my pole and I sweep his feet out and cave in his face. Not dead quite yet.

A chain suddenly wrapped around my pole, and I fail to get it lose. "There you go! Get him!"

I twist my staff, brandishing both ends, and I toss it straight at him and pull out my swords. The spear hits him straight into the shoulder, disabling the use of his right arm and his weapon. I pull my attention back to two two other thugs.

 **Wind Booster!**

I summon up energy and allow my weapons to be covered in it. I dodge a strike from the axe and immediately started a barrage on him.

 **Clang clang clang clang**

I relentlessly beat on the staff part of his axe.

 **Clang clang**

And henceforth...

 **SNAP!**

His axe snaps in half and I sink a sword into his calf.

The last thug stops in his charge, and he looks terrified. I sheath my swords.

"Come on, you aren't scared are you? I am even unarmed!" This gets under his skin and he runs straight at me, pipe in hand with lethal intent. He is extremely unbalanced and I simply side stepped him, and pulled a little magic into my elbow...

And then promptly cracked every bone in the right side of his torso.

"Rest in peaces... literally."

* * *

I called a guild number for Lastation that was printed on my card, and called for a pickup for these thugs. The blacksmith thanked me, and apparently this wasn't the first time the thugs had visited him. He gave me a half off deal on the weaponry I used and even threw in the knife for free.

"That knife was passed by someone who was not of this continent. A continent full of science and logic."

Sounds familiar.

I walk over to a thug who was crawling away.

"I've got a few questions for you..."

* * *

UAG, the United Avenir Gang is a gang that sprung up, which claims to be affiliated with Avenir. Avenir of course denies all relations with the group. According to the thug I... "interrogated" the group weighs around two hundred men and controls the streets. They hustle down the shopkeepers, which explains why the poverty is harsher than it already does... He is only a recruit though, so he has no idea where the main base is. Only a sub-base for this neighborhood.

I trudge down the street, "How disturbing."

" _I would guess you are on your way towards the sub-base?"_

"Not quite... I need to grab some things first."

I look forward. "And a certain dog."


	19. Assault Start!

**A/N: School starting, less time to write. Still will stick to at least a chapter a week. Also... apparently most people don't know what I digress means. It basically means you say it whenever you get off topic.**

Ryouichi and myself walk down the streets of the nearly abandoned Lastation.

"Jeez... Avenir has basically destroyed this economy..."

I reply, "Basically... though I'm hoping on pulling some strings behind the curtain in a tech expo which is coming up I think." We are walking towards a guild supplier who is apparently well known. Supposedly.

We are walking just us two, discounting Sparky, because apparently while I was gone, the others decided to get inside info for someone name "Chian".

"Anyhow, changing subjects because that is just depressing. Why exactly are you dragging me along for shopping? I was only resting for two minutes." Cranky Ryouichi is complaining.

"Well, you are going to become a man today!" His face flushes red.

"W-Woah man! Then why is the dog with us! And what if I don't want to!" What?

"I'm only going to take you to strike a gangs hide-out holy crap. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"W-What! It's not in the gutter! Shut up!" And here my gents and ladies, is the magnificent magician Ryouichi.

"Either way moving on from your perverted freaky mind,"

"Shut up."

"We are going to get your geared up for an assault. Since you obviously don't know the power to nuke the base, nor have the power to shoot twenty lightning bolts without support, we are going to get you some protection."

"..."

"Your own sidearm, and protection is all you need. Let's get you fitted out..."

* * *

Ryouichi and I walked back out of the shop, whom was nice enough to give us a large discount after hearing our intentions. Ryouichi is pretty much geared up with soft-gel armor that hardens upon contact, keeping it light and flexible. It's concealed under his usual clothes which consists of a random graphic shirt that no-one understands, and track pants.

"Pfft, with those holsters on and the clothes you have one, you look like a member of a mafia."

Ryouichi responds, "Now all I need is a fedora..." We shared a laugh, and I inspect Sparky. He has some makeshift armor which covers vital areas of his body. It's made of the same soft-gel as Ryouichi's armor. Myself? I look like a random person with a bad sense of fashion. Large bright marshmallow vest and jeans look harsh with various... weapons sticking out. I took the opportunity to grab a shooting headset so as to not blow out my ears again. I also had assimilated my swords into my arsenal, but I digress. We split ways, Sparky going with Ryouichi to prepare for the ground ambush.

I look around, looking for a building that is level with clear site to their base.

We are about to teach them why windows are organic hazards...

* * *

I forced my way into an apartment complex and into a room, which thankfully seemed uninhabited. I pulled out my M1911 and set it aside with a silencer on it on the window sill and stood up to pull out my rifle. Unfortunately it does not have a suppressor on it. I've also got a grappling hook launcher, fit with an easy to install support!

" _Who in the hell would buy this for commercial use..."_

"I don't know... Us?"

But we digress.

Bipod out, scope adjusted and scoped in. I radio Ryouichi, "Hey, are you at an entrance yet?"

"Yes... look for a terrace with a large red neon sign above it." I look around, and I spot him waving towards me. I also see another person who is about to lean out the window, straight over Ryouichi's head.

"Watch it! Above you!" I see a flash of blue, followed by an alarm.

 **BOOM!**

From what I can infer...

" _The idiot hit a flammable object."_

"Dude, you idiot, you could've just used your gun!"

His voice crackled back over the radio, "Huh? That wasn't me..."

I look back at the building, and I saw smoke coming out from the bottom floor, and I saw a flash of white hair...

"Shit. Plan B! Storm the building! There is someone else attacking also!" I saw Ryouichi stumble over the window, followed by Sparky. I looked over into a window and I saw two thugs, scopes trained on the door that Ryouichi is about to come through...

 **BANG!**

One falls down, and I re-adjust.

 **BANG!**

The second one goes down. Double head shot, clean and simple.

"I'm coming in, probably two floors behind you." I take the grappling hook and set it up, planting the large harpoon and sticking it in the floor and aiming the mortar. I pull the trigger and the harpoon flies through the air, nailing the side of the building three floors below Ryouichi.

"Scratch that, three floors. Be careful!" I hear a reply over the radio.

 **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!** I hear the sound of a whip cracking over the comm, followed by something biting a man.

"Hahahaha! Feel the pain cretins!"

* * *

Somewhere somebody is losing their personality...

* * *

"Umm... hello?" No answer, just more sadistic sounds and of the nature.

"Well, coming in!" I attach on the rope with my gloves and I start swinging towards a window. I remove on hand from the rope and pull out my pistol. I crash through the window, landing on someone and crushing glass into their neck and aimed my pistol.

 **cough cough cough**

There was only one more person in the room, and I think I already am progressing to a reputation as a killer, so I put one shot in each shoulder and one in the knee.

"Gah! My leg! HELP!" He started shouting for his buddies.

" _You should've just killed him."_

"Yeah I know." As I put him in a sleeper hold, and his body goes limp. I pull out my staff and advance out the door.

* * *

"Well I left a mess, whoops." I had advanced down the length of the hall I stepped out into, leaving behind a trail of seven bodies. All of them still alive, barely. Shattered arms, legs, skulls, and even a shattered pelvis. And no, I didn't hit them in their junk, that goes against the sacred code.

"*whistle* I do NOT want to be any of these guys right now." Ryouichi came from the opposite end of the hall, minding the bodies strewn about. Sparky bounded up to me, covered in blood, and click my hands.

"Haha, stay with Ryouichi for now buddy, I'm gonna go down." I raise my head up to Ryouichi, "Clear out the rooms of each floor, I'm going to blaze through them." I sheath my pole, (haha funny), and hold both my hands out. Two swords that you could almost see through them form in my hands. I grab them, and they have black wicks of smoke extending from the blades.

Best part about ethereal swords? I stab both swords on either side of me and I made a circular motion, and sink through the floor...


	20. Amnesia

Floor after floor, I meld through each one, clearing the hallways as I go. I cut many personel, all of them carrying wounds with lingering smoke on each one as if they were burned. I reach the lobby of the first floor of what looks like another apartment complex. I look behind the front counter.

"Bingo..." I find an open hatch, and the wooden ladder seemed splintered. I jump down, falling down and slowing my descent at the last second, and I break into a sprint. I pass down various doors.

"Storage... storage... XXX? Umm, more storage..." Holy crap, I didn't think anyone needed this much storage... "Where would the control room be..."

" _Possibly through the large majestic door?"_

"Haha, very funny... Holy shit." I look around the corner and there is a solid gold door with the words CONTROL ROOM plastered above it.

I look to my right, to see a giant key with the label, use in-case of emergencies.

"Well that's plot convenient." I break the glass and take the key, and open the door with both hands.

 **FWSHING!**

As I open the overly majestic door, I dodge to the right, narrowly dodging a knife which is now stuck in the wall behind me. I look back through the door, before dodging as the knife flies back into the room.

"Really? This is the mini-boss?" It's just a generic thug with a knife that shoots a blade... "What a dumb design for a weapon too."

"Shut your mouth asshole! This is newly designed by Avenir themselves!" I doubt that it is...

" Yes, tell me more about your frailty and stupidity. I'm sure the world will enjoy it." I pull out my cracked phone and start recording him.

"That's it!" He shot out his knife, and I simply stepped to the side.

 **THUNK!**

It landed near the same spot and last time, and I pulled out my own knife. I then promptly cut his hopes and dreams in half.

"H-Hey! That was brand new jerk-face!" Jerk-face huh? I pulled out his knife from the wall.

"Here, catch." I tossed it, planting it in to the hilt into the floor. He bent down to try to retrieve it.

"Idiot." His eyes widened and his head snapped up, only for it to be caved in. I might have over done it a little. I looked around, and the room did not live up to my expectations. It was a dull plain wall, and it was filled with explosives. Unarmed apparently, but I better not blow them up...

" _It's going to happen either way. You always mess everything up."_

"Yada yada whatever-"

 **BOOM!**

I was interrupted by the entire right wall blowing up at its corners. It falls forward and I back pedal to avoid being crushed. Following wall was a white haired woman in what looks like a terrible school swim-suit. She had power symbols in her eyes, signifying her as a CPU... She holds up a man, who was wearing what looks like a tattered tuxedo.

"Stay off of the merchants of my country! I won't say it again!"

The man stayed silent, and opened his vest. It revealed a ring of C4 explosives.

"Ha! You think that is going to harm me?"

I speak up, "No, but I think the rest of the room is." I had sneaked up to the two of them. Within touching distance. She seemed surprised to see me, and not because I had snuck up on the two of them. Before I had a chance to say anything else, everything slowed down.

A few things happened. First off, our CPU buddy dropped Mr. Suicide here into the room full of explosives. Two, the C4 went off, sending parts of his innards at us. Three, the explosion sent me towards the ceiling, face planting into said CPU's chest. Fourth and finally, she kicked me in the crotch and sent me flying face first into the ceiling as I black out.

* * *

Extensive damage had been dealt to my brain, and my body is working on repairing it. I managed to prevent permanent damage. But the shock was still there. I can see Auguste sitting across from me.

" _Nice one. Now I'm just trying to find out if you are bi-sexual or not.."_ Wow, he is taking full advantage of me right now.

" _Possibly? Who knows? Everyone has...dark secrets."_ A faint glow starts behind Auguste. I know what that is.

" _Hm?"_ He turns around and sees a chain flying towards him. _"Gah!"_ The chain wraps around his legs, and proceeds to cover the rest of his body, a lock forming after the process is complete.

" _Sorcerer! You think a puny lock like this will hold me forever?! You insult me!"_ Auguste floats away, chained, shouting insults at whomever is tampering with our mind right now. A large metal barrier starts to form between Auguste and myself, sealing him away... Shit. Everything glows bright white.

* * *

I open my eyes. It's dark out. I look around, unable to crane my neck. Pain shooting in my neck whenever I try. I am in some sort of room. It's filled with... steam punk items? I sit up, immediately regretting it, a fresh pain emanating from my chest and pelvic region. I fall back down into the bed I was on.

"...Hello?" I managed to croak out. What happened? I look through my memories.

"..."

I ...don't know. I start to panic.

"Hello?!" I shout a little louder, ignoring the knives in my throat. My jaw felt a little rough in its hinges. The door swings open, and I do so to. Someone familiar walks through, but I can't quite place it...

"Jeez, keep your voice down before they hear you." A girl, maybe early twenties walked through and closed the door behind her.

I inquire, "Who are you?" Her face turns a little sour.

"I already told you, and I thought I said I wasn't going to say it again." I try to piece together any shred of a memory.

I hang my head, "Sorry, I... don't remember much of anything." Her face softens. She mumbles something about a r4? And a seal... She turns around to me.

"Well, it's not like you got much choice anyways. I'll lend you my room, but not because I owe you. Pervert." She starts walking away.

"H-Hey! I don't exactly know what I'm doing here. At least tell me my name?" She thinks, and turns around to face me.

"Xiang..."

Xiang... Xiang... Nope. Doesn't ring any bells. Perfect.

"Who are you then?"

"Noire. Now sit down, you are going to cause a ruckus."

Noire..., "Are we friends or...?" I trail off, letting her finish that sentence.

She pieces two and two together and a blush comes across her face, "Neither! Now be quiet!" She turns around and storms out the door.

I sigh in defeat and fall back, and pass out from the severity of my situation.

Noire is so rude... but in a cute way. And neither?

What am I going to do?


	21. Extra: Ryouichi's Past

[ATTENTION]

 _You have completed act 0, Demon's arrival._

 _Save?_

[Yes]

No

 _Return to main menu?_

Yes

[No]

 _Downloading Hyperdimension Neptunia Demon Lord Extra: Ryouichi's Peril. Completed. Play now?_

[Yes]

No

 _Loading..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Complete._

* * *

That was fun... I hope nobody ever knows what I did in there. I just can't help it...

 **BOOM**

I walked out of the front of the hangout, with a specifically bloody Sparky, when an explosion far not too far out of the city errupted.

"*AWOO!*"

Sparky seemed restless, and started sprinting off towards the hotel. I guess he isn't a fan of explosions. I try to page Xiang.

"Yo, vampy. You there?"

...

No response. Not even static.

"Hellooooo, this is your mother speaking!"

...

I run back into the building, as Xiang wouldn't leave an opportunity to ridicule me. I look behind the front desk and found a hatch that was extremly beat up. It had symbols floating around the hinges... I walked over to it and try pulling on it.

It wouldn't budge. I pull out whatever energy I had left, and poured it into a lightning bolt and struck it.

 **BOOM!**

Smoke faded, and the hatch was still in the same beat-up condition. I backed away slowly, trying to process this information.

Oh god.

I run outside of the building, and start running towards one of the gates.

"Halt!" I am stopped by some guards.

"Please! I need to get out of town! My friend might be in danger."

"No can do, citizens may not leave the city in result of an unknown explosion." I hope I didn't have to do anything drastic. But... I'm all out of weaponry to use.

I don't even have a sword. Nor do I have to power to summon a whip.

Well, I already have a reputation of being stupid. Might as well broadcast it to the world.

The guard seemed to know what I was planning, getting ready to pounce. I jumped, and kicked him straight into the face and made a run for it. The gate ahead of me started closing, and I try to reach for it...

"Come on...!" A few guards ran out of the neighboring building, and help up rifles. But they point them at a family that looked freakishly like... I freeze up.

Not again... I can't...

I drop to my knees, unable to risk them.

"Mom... dad... I'm so sorry..."

The guards rush over to me and throw on a pair of magic-sealing cuffs on me. They pull me up and drag me away. As we rounded a corner, I saw a frightened family, two adults, and two children. Though they weren't of mine.

"I'm sorry... Léon..."

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia Demon Lord Extra: Ryouichi's Peril. Completed._

 _Save?_

[Yes]

No

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia: Demon Lord Act 1: A Demon's Mind 27% completed, stream additional content?_

[Yes]

No

 _Begin..._


	22. Mosh Pit

I'm floating around in what looks like the abyss. I look around, but see no light, and nothing in sight.

This is my mind. I realized.

"It's so empty." My voice lacks sound and I feel drowsy. I look to my right, expecting something to be there, but all I see is darkness.

Suddenly I see a light, "My memories..." I try clawing towards them, but purple chains and a large bag wraps themselves over my memories and drags them away.

"Damnit!"

* * *

"Damnit!" I attempt to sit up, but immediately fall back down, and I hear something break in the background.

"Oh come on! I only just got that." I look over to my right, to see... Noire I think? Sitting at her table with broken glass underneath her. Speaking of glass, she is glaring glass daggers at me.

"Um... sorry?" She flips one of her ponytails and holds herself up.

"Hmph, whatever. How are you feeling? Not that it matters to me either way." I sense complexes walking about.

"Fine... I don't feel too well, but I can walk without my intestines falling out." The numerous holes that I've obtained from god knows where are destroying my nerves. One look at her, and I can tell she doesn't believe me.

"*Sigh* Yeah, I don't think I can walk. But... where am I?"

"You are at the famous Lastation Basillicom, and in my room no less. You should feel honored!"

"Um... What the hell is a basillicom? And who am I, and not just my name. Who I was." She looked at me like I just grew a double. Which I guess in a way I did. She looked back up.

"I don't know, and you have a memory of a peanut don't you, I didn't peg you for an airhead unless..." She trails off and her face softens.

"Quick, which country were you born on?"

"I..." It starts with a J but..., "I don't remember..." I hang my head, just as frustrated with my memories as Noire seemed annoyed, and guilty.

I look up, "Do you know anything that can help me out?"

She looks up at the lights, "...Not specifically..." I start to become depressed. "But, someone had put a seal on you. Your memories should come back..." I start to perk up, "...Eventually." Aaaaand... depression.

Noire seemed a little bothered by my state, and suggested something.

"Well, your stuff is over there... and your other clothes save the headset were torn to shreds." My... clothes?! I look down, and I find myself sleeping in a suit.

"...who exactly "changed" me?" Her face burned bright red.

"I... didn't see anything! Now shut up and be grateful!" Ignoring further protests, I manage to struggle up to my feet, pushing back the unbearable pain, towards my things. I look over them...

A pair of headsets, and I feel a sense of connection.

Four holsters, unassumingly for the following weapons.

Four different weapons, with patterns decorated on top of them. I feel a sense of pride.

I picked up a holster, not knowing exactly what I'm doing and started strapping them on. I feel as if I have no control over my actions, like I'm a robot. One strap over the next, I'm finish. And I turn around.

"What are you doing?" Noire seemed confused.

I'm just as confused however, "I'm... not sure." I was about to say don't know. But I feel sick of those words already. I pick up a credit bank, within it a card.

 _Xiang (Last Name Unknown)_

 _Age: 24_

 _Residence: Planeptune_

 _Rank Tier: 7024_ _th_

 _Guild Member_

I guess Noire actually isn't lying about my name. Since this has my picture on it.

"What's... a guild member?" I hope it isn't some kind of mafia...

"It's like a service for people to issue missions for people to partake on." And I'm one of them?

"So... I'm stuck like this for who knows how long..." I motion up towards my head.

I feel a presence in my mind, but I shake it off.

"Well... my basillicom did capture somebody running away from where we were stationed. You could try talking to him." I nod, "But." Her face turns sour, "I've been denied all access. Avenir has me on house arrest basically." Avenir... I don't know what exactly that is, but I feel... a little bit of resentment towards them.

"Well, how about I walk in there as a guild member?" She shakes her head.

"I don't know which prison he is in anyways." Shit...

I kneel down, and start checking magazines, and tossing guns into holsters.

I don't even know what half of these things I'm picking up are. A metal stick, a large knife, and some discs?

I touch the discs, and they feel ready to explode...

Better not touch them...

* * *

I'm walking around the streets right now, alone. Noire had some other business to attend to apparently. Something about, a purple haired idiot? It sounded familiar, but she denied me to come with her. It looked like she was looking for a fight. I rounded a corner.

"Hey! Remember me asshole?" Speaking of a fight. I see a random thug, with a group of fourteen others behind him... I'm in no shape to fight either. They sure don't look friend to me either...

"Hey! Buddy where have you been?" I start walking towards him, hands in my pocket. He seemed to be confused.

"I don't know what I did, but it's good to...shank you." I whispered the last words, and jabbed my knife into his leg. I could be making a fatal mistake here, as I still don't know what the hell is going on. I don't have any time to consider this however, and I made a run for it.

"Get him!" I start running, not exactly sure where I am running too specifically. I look behind me and I see twelve of them chasing after me. I kick off a neighboring wall, and wall jump onto a roof. Unfortunately I open up a wound in my chest...

"Gah!" The thugs are smarter than they look, and start boosting each other up. I keep on running, jumping from roof to roof, completely ruining the suit Noire gave to me with my blood and sweat.

I jump onto a hotel. **CRASH!**

Unfortunately... through a construction site into a room.

"Ow... holy shit." I think I lost them, and I opened up two of the holes in my abdomen and the one in my leg. I look up to see a strangely familiar room...

"In here!" I hear a feminine voice. Of course I didn't lose them... The door swung open, and I hold up both hands.

"Don't shoot." I slowly turn around and see three... girls? They all seem strangely familiar. One wearing an oversized trench coat, another wearing a pac-man ornament with a bright pink wool sweater. I see Noire, looking sour as always. The last one is going all purple with a large hoodie and is eating... pudding?

I'm not sure if I like the one with the blue trench coat though. Those guns are aiming at my skull... The katars look dangerously pointed also.

"Jeez, we were looking for you. Where were you and where is Ryouichi?" Another meaningless name to add to my question list.

"Angy! Are you hurt?" Angy? Somehow I doubt she's ever called anyone that before.

"Noire, who are these guys?"

She shakes her head.

"Then why are you-"

 **CRASH!**

A woman dives through the window and holds up three revolvers. Yes three, she apparently has a mechanical arm attached to her shoulder. She's wearing a business suit, with what looks like armor peeking out the sleeves and the neck.

"Freeze! I'm taking you- Huh?" She looks extremely confused. She runs out into the hallway and runs back in.

"Sorry! Wrong room!" She dives back out the window and swings to the floor below...

 **CRASH!**

"Freeze!"

Wow... what a random plot ruining event.

 **SNAP!** **CRASH!**

The room snaps, and the rest of it caves in as seven of the fourteen thugs drop down. They brandish various weapons, and prepares to fight.

"Way to ruin the plot..." Everyone choruses at me. I cried a little on the inside.

Instincts take over and I pull out my M1014 and aim it. The purple haired girl summoned a sword and shouted.

"Nepu! Battle commences!" I see a stick of metal appear next to me, and I follow it back to "pinky". And to a giant syringe. My face pales against my will, and I feel a wave of... terror?

Either way, I'm not sure in our states, we could beat these thugs. Even if they do look pathetic. The girls look like they just got out of a fight as well... I'd hate to have Noire hurt as well, she is the only one I can "trust" per say.

 **THUNK THUNK THUNK!**

Three men fall down, without a sound, passed out.

"Nice one, Xiang!" IF complements me. I look down at my gun.

"I'm so confused... that wasn't me." At this point, all these random events... I want to just run into the bathroom and wait.

 **CRASH!**

All of a sudden a large wolf with a man in a prisoner suit barged through the door, brandishing a whip and a pistol.

"Sorry I'm late!" This room is getting crowded.

"Hm? Did I miss something?" Through the exact same window, the three armed woman from before peeked through the window. I hope I don't have a heart disease... because I don't think I can take much more of this.

A large glow and pillar of what looks like data surrounds purple over there. I slowly back away to the door...

"Charge!" And the giant pit of randomness began...


	23. Pudding with Noire!

"Who were those guys?" I'm currently sitting here with Noire, watching a mosh pit ensue in the room across from the one we are in. We managed to slip out since I was still bleeding.

"Which ones?" Apparently, on top of the original groups, some residents in the hotel came out with baseball bats...

"Um... Trenchy, Pac-woman, and transformer over there." I motioned to the trio.

"Let's see... guild member IF, demon-angel Compa, and idiot-head Neptune." Oof, that sounds overly mean.

"I see... and why are you with them then if you hate them so much?"

"I don't hate them! Neptune is just annoying." I feel empathy for some reason. Also, you are dodging the main question.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered. I'm not sure why I said that, but it happened. Thankfully, I don't think she picked up on it.

 **THUNK!**

Okay! I get it writer. Get back to the fight I know.

I stood up, gun at ready, and lurked around the edges of the mosh pit.

* * *

I found an opening, and I leaped straight into the center. I look for the thugs, since apparently, a whole company of them jumped in. I see one beating the hell out of another thug for whatever reason. I walk over and tap on his shoulder.

"Huh?" He turns around...

 **CLONK!**

I brought my staff down on his head, likely causing a concussion. The guy whom was being beat on gets a pole to the stomach, and he curls up once again into a fetal position. I pull one of my pistols from my belt and miss someones leg.

Well, I got his attention. I must really be a bad shot.

I tighten my grip on my pole-arm and as a result points extend from each side.

"Awesome..." I whispered. I grinned and looked up. "What's up?" He tries to back up out of the mosh pit, but I spear his leg, unbalancing him. I run over, dodging a random axe, and flip over said victim, picking up my spear and punting his head. I finish my flip and turn around...

Straight into someone's chest.

Everyone freezes.

"..."

"Damn dude... so aggressive." Shut up.

"..." I am fifty shades of screwed. I feel a feeling of deja vu...

"PERVEERT!" Noire shoves me away and brings her foot to my face, knocking me out as I fly towards the roof.

* * *

"This entire thing is bullshit." Twenty tons of salt run through my veins, and I am stuck in the ceiling. It's dusty in here, and I'm sure to contract some kind of disease. "So much bullshit."

I've been here for a while now. I'm not entirely sure how long I was up here, but it's somewhere near an hour. My arms are stuck as well...

"My life sucks..." I wasn't even aware of the irony in that. There is something repeatedly pounding in my head as well. It's gotten progressively worse.

I start kicking my legs and the ceiling falls.

"Ow..." I notice that my wounds are sealed, but they seem so delicate... I poke one, and it turned a threatening hue of red.

 **Sigh**

I look around, and the door is open. There are numerous thugs lying around. One of them is missing their arm. I feel really light-headed. I crawl my way to a wall and pull myself up and limp out the door.

I knock on the door across from the one I was just in, and I think Neptune opened the door.

"Hi... uh, mind helping me out?" I motioned to my state of body.

"Oh that, I can't help you. Ooo! I have a friend that could! Coooommpa!" A cold shiver ran down my spine. What is that?

"Oh! Angy is hurt badly! Where were you? You disappeared earlier." She had a very disappointed motherly face on. It scares me as well as comforts me.

"Stuck in the roof... speaking of which, where is Noire?" They motioned behind them, and Noire is glaring back at me. I start swaying, and leaning against the door.

"Don't. Come. Within 3 feet of me." So cold...

"It was an accident."

"And you are a pervert."

"Accident."

"Pervert."

"Accident."

"Do you want another-" She gasped as a lack of circulation puts me under once more as I slide down the door frame.

* * *

I'm presumably knocked out.

 **knock knock**

Something is pounding in the back of my conscious too.

 **Knock Knock**

 _'It's so stupid.'_

 **Bang Bang!**

It gets progressively worse too. I'm not too sure what it is, but it gives me a migraine. I try to suppress it. It fades away a bit, and I feel cold. I open my eyes.

* * *

"Ugh..." I look around, it's night atm. I see a few figures sleeping on the bed, wolf man sleeping on the couch, Noire sleeping on a futon, and I'm...

"On the floor? Seriously?" I'm injured and I get the floor!

Something tells me this isn't going to be the last time either. Everyone seems fast asleep. I move my fingers, and work my way up to my arms. Still heavily bruised with some punctures, but apparently I've been bandaged.

Though it's too...tight. I have a bit of trouble breathing, but it's nothing much. My top has been taken off, though my bottom remains. My things are set next to me, and I look through them. I reach out my hands, and I see numerous tattoos.

"What the..." I follow them up, and I see them all the way up to my chest and everywhere. I pick up what looks like a phone and hold it up to myself. The screen in heavily cracked and the phone is non-functional. Though I can make out a slight reflection.

"I'm a walking advertisement for a tattoo parlor...Hm?" I thought I saw a small wick of smoke flickering off my finger. I focus a little bit harder, but I don't see much else.

 _'This is too confusing...'_

Random names fly in and out of my head. I don't recognize any of it. Gerald, Vayne, Eric, Léon, and a swarm of all these other names. Each one of them filled with blanks. It's frustrating to say the least, to know so much and at the same time so little.

 **Grrrr**

I hear what I presume to be my stomach, and I crawl my way to a wall, and pull myself up to the fridge. It's filled with pudding...

 _'Oh well, better than nothing.'_

I grabbed one and limped outside.

* * *

I sit down and I breathe in. I feel like I've been on the move forever now. It feels like this is the first time in a while that I just sat down. I open up the pudding and use the spoon that comes packaged with it.

 **Rustle Rustle**

"Hm?" I look over towards the bushes to my right and I see Noire peeking out. It looked like she was attempting to sneak out.

"Where are you going?" Caught her red-handed. Doing what I don't know exactly. I waved her over and she stood up and walked over.

She plopped down next to me, "Nowhere. Just out for a walk." Somehow I doubt that. Noire seemed troubled somehow. I haven't taken a bite of my pudding yet, so I offered it to her.

"Here, don't worry I haven't took a bite yet." She took the pudding, saying thanks, and taking a bite. A faint smile appears on her face, but it quickly disappears.

"Hey... something on your mind?" She denies it outright. And we sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. She finishes the pudding and speaks up.

"Actually, I have a question."

"Alright, I'll answer it as long as you don't mind if I do." Or if I have the answer at all.

"Okay... this is theoretical. If you had to choose between the land or the Console War... which one?"

"Well, I don't know much about being a "CPU" I think they are called."

"Just a theoretical 'what if' scenario." What if?

"I would help the land that I preside over. Who cares about a war? It's necessary but from what I've seen it isn't helping much of anyone. Seeing that your people flourish is much better than more land or power." I feel as if I'm speaking from experience... but that's silly. Right? "The people are what matters. They give the CPU's strength, and in return, protection." I'm not even sure what I am spewing out now.

"I see... thank you Xiang."

"No problem." She looks up and thinks for a few minutes. She whispers something that I don't quite catch. But, I don't think I mind. It's nice sitting here.


	24. Killachine

_'This is brutal...'_

I'm currently being scolded by IF for going outside the room injured. I may have fallen asleep outside... And also she is pounding my head with what happened.

 _'Uh...'_ I stop her really quick.

"What is it?"

"Well... how do I put this to all of you. I've got amnesia, or something."

"..."

"Another one?!" IF exclaimed. "Thats makes three amnesiacs for crying out loud!" Three? I think Neptune was one, IF is obviously not, Compa wouldn't have been able to bandage me, Wolf man over there is too busy reading. That leaves. I glance over to Noire, sitting in the corner. She shakes her head slightly side to side quickly.

I think I see what is going on.

 _'Theeen again maybe not...'_

"Nepu! I'm losing my personality by the day! One's company, but two is a crowd!" I'm glad you are worried. Not.

Wolf man over there looked up, "Huh? I was paying attention."

He looks at me. He whistled and what I assumed was a couch got up.

 _'Heyyy it's wolfy'_

I pray that it won't kill me. It bounds over to me. I back away nervously, and it knocks me down, as well as covering my face in saliva. An unintentional smile creeps to my face.

"Well?" I turn to Wolf-man over there.

"Well what?"

"Did Sparky help get some of that memory back?" I shake my head. He sighs.

"Well, I'm Ryouichi. You are my vampire slave and you shal-"

 **BONK!**

Noire took my spear and bonked "Ryouichi" over the head.

IF interjects, "Don't listen to him."

"I wasn't going to."

Ryouichi sulks off to his books and mutters, "Three amnesiacs and I'm still the punching bag..."

 _'At least you aren't a literal punching bag. Speaking of which...'_

I shake my leg, and test it out a little while IF drones on, it seems fine enough for a light jog, and my intestines don't threaten to fall out if I do a sit-up. I guess that is an improvement.

"Nepu! Xiang has so many tattoos! It's like he has a fetish for swords and dragons." I can't even see have of them without a mirror. So I could have a tramp stamp and I wouldn't know... The thought freaks me out.

"I guess so Neptune, hey hey!" Neptune pokes my ribs with her wooden sword. Straight on top of the head of two spiraling dragon tattoos on my chest.

"Wonder if they will pop out..."

"No they won't, what IS going to pop out is my ribs if you don't stop!" I start backing away and I drip over a stack of pudding casings, and I face plant into the wall.

* * *

"Ow... my face and pride are destroyed... What are we even doing here anyways?" We are currently in front of what looks like an abandoned warehouse.

IF explains, "We are here waiting for that Avenir representative Ganache." Ganache... Ganache... doesn't seem familiar at all.

"And speaking of the devil," Ryouichi speaks up, "Here he is." A man in a brown suit comes up to us, with glasses and a generic haircut.

"Ah, hello there. I hope I didn't keep all of you waiting too long. I see you have picked up another member." I nod in response. If they are truly the enemy, there is no need to tell them that I have amnesia. "Heavily armed too I see."

"Okay, let's cut to the chase here, what do you want us to do now?" It's seven in the morning, and IF is cranky. Or is she always like this?

 _'Hope not...'_

"Well alright then, we want you to clear this warehouse which has recently been infested with monsters and to retrieve a precious material."

"A material you say?" I speak up, "What exactly is this material you speak of?"

"A rare element that is said to power a console for decades, if not a century with just a tiny bit." I doubt that. If it does, that would be badass.

Unfortunately, Neptune wasn't as cautious, "Woaaah! An entire century! That like... a lot of credits I can use to buy more games!" Me and IF let out a sigh.

"Let's go guys! For unlimited video games!" So many event flags for a trap... Oh well. We follow Neptune into the warehouse.

* * *

"Jesus, this place stinks of literal shit. I don't know about this guys." I turn to everyone. "Guys the door!" The door is sliding shut, and I move and try holding it open.

 _'No good, it's machine powered.'_

The door slides shut, and I save my fingers from being crushed. Ryouichi goes and called out to Ganache.

"Hey! The door shut. Can you open it?"

Ganache's voice comes over the intercom, "No-can do. You all can stay in there and be eaten by the monsters. I on the other hand have some testing to do..." His voice crackles out.

"Sneaky little..."

"Nepu! Epic betrayal that no-one saw coming!" Everyone did Neptune.

"Wonder is Sparky can crash through it?" Not without causing permanent brain damage I don't think so.

I speak up, "Well guys, the only thing we can do is move through the plant. It's not like we can just fry the convenient generator above the door since it's conveniently surrounded in rubber."

"..." I take a few seconds to digest my words.

"Who the hell surrounds a generator in rubber?"

IF snaps me out of my stupor, and herds us through the warehouse.

* * *

As most of the monsters here are weak, I take inventory of these disks. Apparently they can contain just about anything and I look through them.

8 of them are ridiculously heavy, and seem sticky.

4 of them seem light and for some reason sharp.

And two of them have three days worth of pudding in each of them.

A particularly feisty mob jumps at me and I dodge to the side and systematically brought up my knee, shattering it's mechanical eye. To my surprise it disintegrated into blue data cubes and a few credits.

"..."

We move through the warehouse, finding a plethora of mobs around. We push through them.

"Doesn't this seem weird?" I inquire?

Ryouichi speaks up, "How do you figure?"

"We've been through a ridiculous amount of monsters. I doubt that this many spawned randomly in the middle of the city. I also doubt that Avenir could move all of these in here." I wasn't sure how they were doing it, but it must be a machine.

"The discs!" IF exclaimed. The discs?

IF saw my puzzled face, "That's right, you don't remember. We found these discs spawning monsters back in another country."

"Another country? Which one?"

"Ugh, does it matter which one?" Noire you so mean.

"Well, anything to help my memories matters."

"Well, let's go find that witch then."

"If we can find her, we have no idea where she is."

IF interjects, "Alright you two. Once we get back to the hotel you guys can get a room and do whatever you want." WHAT?

"A-A Room?"

"H-Hotel?" I pick up after her stammering.

"W-What do you mean by that?!"

IF pieces two and two together, "N-No no no no, that's not what I meant! Ignore what I said!"

I speak up, "I don't know...I sure do like hotels and rooms."

Her face glows bright red, "Oh look over there! I think I see an exit." She turns away and just keeps on walking.

"I feel like an ass now."

"Aww, I thought you and loner over there was going to get down." ?

"Shut up Neptune. Let's get going." Noire tails after IF, just as flustered. Though I wonder why, the entire situation left a giant question mark above my head."

* * *

We caught back up with IF and Noire, whom both seemed very salty.

"Okay, back on subject, what are those discs you mentioned before?"

"Right back on topic. We found a disc back at a cave in Planeptune. It was spawning monsters throughout the cave, though it seemed to be limited to small fry like what we see here." Spawning monsters? In theory, if a powerful enough set of disk is used, you could transport as many monster as you wanted to. Though... it would be difficult to find this many monsters.

I look around, and I see something dangling from one of the rafters up above. I grab onto a nearby pole and I climb up, swinging my arms across the rafters. The strain wasn't too welcome on my ribs, but it wasn't too painful. I pick off a disc that is ringed onto the side of a metal support that is jutting out. I drop down, feeling the effects of my injuries now and stand up, brushing it off.

"Well, that was plot convenient."

"Hey! Dragon over there found the disc! Lemme smash it! I reaaally want to."

"Sure..." I start handing over the disc, before it started burning, and cubes of data start flowing out.

"Oh shit!" I pull out my M1911 and put three bullets into it.

"Aww...Dragon is such a downer. I wanted to smash it." I'd rather not spawn more monsters.

"Oh well Neptune, you will get a chance later." Ryouichi likes foreshadowing.

"Yeah, for now let's keep on moving."

* * *

We move towards the other end of the warehouse, and the mobs have thinned considerably.

"There is probably another one, the mobs are still at an abnormal rate."

I rounded the next corner with the rest following me, and I run straight into a giant deactivated robot.

 **CLANK!**

I knock my head into hit, and my moment is enough for me to tip backwards, the rest of my body moving forwards, effectively flipping me.

"Ow..."

"Oh no..." Well, at least Noire is worried.

"The robot is activating!" And there goes my mood. I roll up, and pull out my M1014 and get ready for a fight.

* * *

"Neptune look out!" I pull the trigger twice, crippling a monster who decided this was a nice opportunity to take one of us out.

 **BANG BANG**

The automaton falls down, a leg and an arm missing, and all it can do it limp around in circles as it fades away. I look towards the machine that Ganache was happy to announce over the intercom as a "Killachine".

 _'A cliché name.'_

Neptune looks up, "Thank you amnesiac buddy! Woah!" She very narrowly dodges a giant mace, which leaves a crater where she was sitting just moments ago.

I'm currently laying down on a rafter up above, providing support.

"How do we kill that thing..." The armor plate it carries seems invincible, and I already tried sniping its eyes. It's bulletproof. I can see parts of his armor extending in his arm whenever it tries to swing its mace.

 _'Maybe if...'_

"Hey guys! There is a weak spot whenever it extends it's arm!" I take my metal pole and I toss it down, "Catch! I'm going to open up an opportunity, stick that between its gaps whenever I do!" I'm just going to hope that that pole is made out of a good material. IF catches it, ducks out of the fight to some random plot convenient corner to wait.

Killachine tries to prevent IF from fleeing, but I put one in the chink of it's armor. It doesn't do much damage, since it skidded off the edge first. It did its purpose however, and it completely forgot about IF in favor of trucking head on towards me.

"Oh shit!" I jump off the rafters, right before the killachines axe cleaved through where I was standing just moments before. I land straight on top of its head, and I hang onto one of the chinks in its armor. I take my glock, and I unload into it.

The Killachine didn't appreciate my sentiment of love I guess, and shook me off and raised its hand for its killing blow.

"Now IF!" I close my eyes, and rolled in shallow attempt to dodge the blow, but it never came.

The arm stopped half way through, a piece of its armor jutting out from the underside of its arm. I see my pole-arm sticking out from its "armpit".

I run towards the Killachine, which is too busy trying to wave off Neptune and Noire, whom is keeping him from using his arm to dislodge the pole. IF gives me a boost, and I start climbing up too the exposed weak point. I reach it, and I see a large gap between its circuitry and its armor and I pull out numerous discs.

I place all of the sticky discs into the gap, and I jump off.

"Where did I put that lousy..." I search over, and I find a clacker in my back pocket and I pull it out.

"Noire! Neptune! Clear the blast radius!"

"Huh?" Noire seemed confused, but Neptune didn't question it, and tackled Noire, flying her off to a safe distance.

"Okay..." I ready my hand, "Fire in the Hole!"

 **Clack**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you fang for giving me a heads up about a duplicate chapter! I appreciate everyone reading my story, and I will continue to write. Thanks for reading and leave a review!**


	25. I'm back!

**Clack**

I squeeze the lever, and I see a flash of an orangish-redish color, before I am launched back into a neighboring wall, part of the building falling on top of me.

* * *

"ugh..." I come to, ears ringing from the explosion, and I lift some materials off my back. I stand up, and stretch, my back feeling a little bit too sore. I look around, and immediately start running towards a pile of rubble. Noire is trapped underneath it. I pass by Ryouichi and Sparky, whom are trying to dig out IF and Compa.

"Hold on Noire, I'll get this stuff off of you." I start pulling random debris off of the top of the pile on top of Noire (and presumably Neptune).

"zzz" Neptune is snoozing out under the rubble. Meanwhile, Noire looks pissed at me.

"Was is _really_ necessary to use that much?"

"Sorry. I didn't know how strong they were."

She replies, "Well now you know... this is ridiculous." I stop digging, and I look around.

"Holy shit." I finally take in the destruction that my explosion caused. The entire south side of the warehouse that we were in is completely leveled.

I whistle. "I'd hate to be the CPU of this nation. The paperwork would be horrible." For a reason or another, Noire groaned, and planted her face into the ground.

"Help me! I'm stuck in the floor again!"

"...?" I ignored Neptune, and continued digging.

* * *

I check my inventory. I lost basically all of my discs in the explosion, except for the pudding discs. My pole-arm looks like a chew toy.

 _'I'll find someone to fix it later...'_

"Say... doesn't this seem all a bit strange?" I asked everyone.

"How do you figure?" IF responded.

"We are walking out of a trap, set by a monopoly of everything that wants to kill us. Don't you think that was a little bit weak?"

"So? Maybe it was just MY skill that carried us through that."

"I dunno vampy, I'm still a little depressed. I didn't get the mineral OR to get to smash a disk."

"..." I had no response.

"Anyhow... back on track, it is kinda strange that they only had one robot there..." IF catches my drift.

"So there must be more... but where..." Noire thinks about where they would target, instead of ensuring success on our deaths.

I couldn't tell them one way or another, where that scumbag Ganache would send them. I hardly know the way back to the hotel, let alone the name of it.

"Oh no... they wouldn't be trying to harm Chian would they?" Compa's got a point... I've never met this 'Chian' but they seem to trust her.

"We need to help her! Plus. I need to return this awesome sword!"

 **tap tap**

I groaned to myself.

 _'Why now out of all times?'_ I bitterly think to myself. These headaches are getting tiresome. I massage my forehead a bit before looking up.

 _'Everyone is looking at me...?'_

"Well, lead the way... I don't know where her place is."

"Oh... that's right. Everyone! Follow me!" We all jog down the streets of Lastation, following IF.

* * *

 **BANG BANG BANG**

My "headache" has turned into a full blown migraine by the time we reached Chians place.

"Oh my god..." Ryouichi spits out. With good reason too, there seems to be a factory, completely burned to the grounds, with every brick knocked down. Hovering over the wreckage are two large Killachines.

"I hope Chian is okay..." Compa says, very concerned for the health of all people.

Ryouichi reassures her, "Don't worry. Chian is a lot tougher than that. A giant hunk of junk isn't going to kill her."

"Nepu! Does that mean we won't get free food anymore?" My mouth waters at the prospect of food.

 _'I haven't eaten for a long time now... and I feel as if this isn't the first time.'_

Noire turns to me, "Xiang."

I snap out of my food induced stupor, "Yeah?"

"I don't suppose you have anymore of those explosives..."

I shake my head, "No, but I have around a crap ton of pudding." Noire seemed conflicted, her head tilted down. My mind traveled back to our conversation last night.

 _'Could it be?'_

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP**

The secrecy on her memories, the question out of nowhere... and the paperwork!

 _'I am so stupid.'_

At this point my head feels like it is glass to a cannonball... though I hide my discomfort.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "You should just do it, nobody would care." She jumped in suprise from the contact.

She nods, "Okay, but it's for my country. Not for Chian or anybody else!" I nod.

Noire turns to the rest of the party.

"Alright! We need to split in two groups! One group is Xiang, Ryouichi, and Neptune. IF, Compa! Follow me!"

A pillar of data surrounds Noire, and she comes out completely different. CPU Noire has long white-hair that is let down, with what looks like a black one-piece swim suit. Her eyes glow with a power-symbol in the middle.

 **CRACK**

"Nepu! Now I don't feel special anymore!" Neptune as well transforms. "But I can see this is for the best... Noire." Neptune holds out a hand, and Noire begrudgingly takes it, and shakes hands.

I butt in, "Guys? Factory? Your country Noire? Pudding?" The last two was enough to snap the two out of their truce, and we moved out. I tailed behind, climbing a nearby fire escape onto a nearby roof.

I set up my rifle, and I take aim.

 **CRACK**

"Gh..." My skull is made out of powder at this point... I push it back, and take aim.

There are numerous thugs in a building adjacent to the destroyed factory. They have weaponry laying around... I held fire...until I saw the stupid thug that kept on following me around. I see a small propane tank behind in corner of the room.

 _'That's convenient...'_

I put a single bullet into it, blowing it up, scattering the opposition. I readjust and see that there was no need to pursue anymore. The three-armed lady is scaling the side of the building, and vaults herself into the window.

 _'Well, I'm sure she can handle it.'_

 _"Hey! Can you hear me Xiang?"_

I realized that I was still wearing small little earbuds, and I responded.

"Yeah, whats happening?"

" _We are going to need backup, Noire took a small hit from debris but she is fine."_

 **CRASH**

I couldn't hear what Ryouichi was saying... It cut off somehwere near backup. Something finally snapped inside my head.

 _"Hello? Pull yourself together, it was minor and she can still fight."_ I wasn't listening however. The only thing I can hear is the blood pumping in my ears.

 _'This hurts so much!'_

Something burst forward, bubbles... so many. Each one popped, and I see so many images flashing before my eyes. I can hear millions of noises, voices, explosions, cries, all resonating in my ear. And as fast it began, it stopped. And I lost control. I fell to the ground, in shock from so much information.

* * *

 **Ryouichi's POV**

"Damnit! He bugged out." I've been trying to contact Xiang for nearly an hour now. Currently, only one more Killachine was left. We completely owned the other one easy. There was a maintenance hatch in the back of its head. I thought I was the dullest knife in the drawer. Clearly not.

This one however... its a buffed up version of the one we found. There are no gaps, nothing penetrates, and no hatch. To make things worse, it seems to be able to self repair itself. Noire and Neptune launch a coordinated attack. I do the same with Sparky, whom I'm riding on top of. We charge, reaching the Killachines bottom, jumping up and latching on with my whip onto its tail. I squeeze with all of my magical energy, causing the Killachine to try to swat me off. I jump off to prevent being squished, as I retreat to a safer distance. I see Xiang tending to IF and Compa, who were hit by a falling building.

"Shit dude! Where were you? And... your eyes are back to red!" He waves off my questions and asks where are the other two.

I point upwards.

Noire and Neptune come in, twirling together, combining their energy to create a drill like attack. They head at mach-level speeds, and hit the Killachine, drilling into its shoulder. Unfortunately, robots don't feel pain, and it releases a shockwave, knocking Noire and Neptune out of "Hyper Drive Divinity."

"Oh god..." I whisper. They lose their ability for flight, and fall helplessly, with no control in the air, the Killachine raises its mace, and swings it. The mace collides with both of them, sending them flying. Right before it looks like they were about to make a crash landing, somebody jumped from a nearby window and caught Noire, a robotic arm then catching Neptune. She lands next to us, and Xiang lets out a shaky breath.

"I want the both of you two to get Neptune and the others out of here."

I protest, "That thing just took out two CPU's. You can't!"

Xiang replies to me, "Look." He points to a gaping hole in its shoulder, "All I need to do is start pulling random wires." He gives a reassuring look. "Now go!"

I don't question him. Maybe it's because I trust him, or maybe it's because I'm too scared for my own safety. The last thought churns my stomach, as I help Compa and IF onto Sparky. And I order him to bring them back to the hotel, hoping he understands. Either way, Sparky starts transporting the two out...

"*whistle* Damn dude, your friend is kicking ASS!" said the agent. I look up and I see a pair of black wings, radiating black smoke that threatens to burn anybody that comes near. Xiang swoops in and collides with its right shoulder, and a large black explosion expands from the point of contact. The smoke clears, and the Killachines arm is completely gone.

 **BOOM!**

"Damn right he is... wait who are you again?"

"Name is Erica, the Warrior of Liberty. And you must be Léons little brother." She smiles fondly at me, but I didn't care.

"Wait... do you know Léon?"

* * *

 **Xiang's POV**

When I saw that our little "group" was out safely, I spread my wings.

" _Eh... you can take this one. It was tiresome enough breaking those chains."_

 _'Still as lazy as ever. I still can't believe I expected something different from the Searing King.'_

No response, just a lousy excuse at snoring. I launch myself in the air, using my wings to glide towards the Killachine. I see the weak point that Noire and Neptune was able to create. I start charging energy, wicks of black smoke flying off of me, spreading into a pattern of a pheonix. I start towards the Killachine, nearing the sound-barrier, and I power up my right hand. I close in, dodging an ax from Killachine, and swing.

 **BOOM!**

I back up from the smoke radius, and I find that its entire arm is gone. I don't stop there however, I swoop in to the right, grabbing onto the expose wiring and shot a spark of electricity into it. The robot promptly started freaking out, and I back away before I'm hit by a lucky swing.

It thrashes wildly, sparks flying everywhere. You can see screws and bolts flying out, and an explosion erupts in the tail, followed by numerous others leading up the body to the head.

 **BOOM!**

Its top blows straight off, landed directly into the middle of the destroyed factory, and I lowered down towards two figures. One is waving to me, the other is in deep thought... I land and refold my wings.

"What's up dude? By the way... where did you guys store all of my shit?" Obviously he is thinking about something else, so I'm just going to ignore what happened just now. He's got enough to think about.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm..."

I turn to spy over here, and I notice something off.

"...!" I backpedal, summoning my swords, and raise them.

"Who's servant are you? And what power do you possess?" I hope it isn't mind control. Last time something like that happened, let's just say that there was a man streaking through the street for an hour.

 _'Starting scan...5%'_

She raises her hands in defense, "Hey hey hey! I didn't do anything buddy. Name's Erica, Warrior of Liberty." She holds a hand out for a handshake.

 _'Scan...29%'_

"Mind cutting the bullshit?"

 _'Scan...57%'_

"Geez, such a buzzkill. I don't know what your problem is."

 _'Scan...79%'_

"I'm just a friendly neighborhood vigilante."

 _'Scan Complete'_

 _'So that's why...'_

I dissipate my weapons, and shake her hand.

"Haven't seen you since you were a little child. What has Léon been doing?" I smiled, finding an acquaintance. She still seemed confused.

 _'Still haven't recognized me yet...'_ That makes me depressed.

"Wait... you two know each other? And where is Léon?"

"Not here. Not in Lastation at least. Also, please don't make me streak through the streets again." Realization strikes her.

"Aww... it's just the old geezer." A salty tear runs down my face. "I'm just poking you... long time no see." She gives me a grin. " **Now Spin.** " Oh god.

She slipped through my barrier with that hug, and I am now under her mind control. I know no physical harm will come from it.

But Demons can experience scarring from embarrassment too.

* * *

 **Ryouichi's POV**

I watch Erica screw around with Xiang. I would laugh with her and torture Xiang normally but...

 _'She knows something about_ _Léon... I'll just stay silent for now...'_

* * *

 **A/N: First time writing a story like this. So, sorry if it difficult to keep up with. I try my hardest! Thanks for reading and if you liked it, leave a review saying so (or if you think something should be improved). I'm open to all constructive criticism!**


	26. Bath Time!

**A/N: Okay, new chapter :D. Wanted to take this time this clarify something that has some readers confused. Whenever the text has 'words' it is Xiang, thinking to himself. "words" is Auguste. Have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

 **CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP**

Myself and the rest of the party, including Erica, tears into a stew of beef, made by yours truly. I had volunteered to cook. We were at a hot-pot restaurant, which hurt my credit-bank, but it was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: For those who don't know. Hot-pot restaurants are these restaurants with tables with hot plates on them. You would order raw meat, noodles, etc., and place them in the hot-pot. Some have one massive hot pot for the entire table. It's great, stop by one if you see one and have some spare time.**

* * *

"Whoa... this is fantastic!" IF finally gave me one line that isn't an insult. Hooray!

"Neptastic!" I'm not so sure that is a word...

"10/10, Freedom approves!"

"Mmm, is your secret ingredient some kind of hidden vampire spice?" says Ryouichi.

"Nope, someone long ago taught me this recipe." I thought to a strange old man, whom had lived for hundred of years. Then he was bitten by a poisonous scorpion.

 _'A sad way to go...'_ I think to myself.

"Angy is a good cook!" Again... where did 'Angy' come from? I don't think I was ever angry before... at least not in front of them.

"Pfft- I wouldn't say 'good'. It's either godly or you would be wishing to eat dirt instead."

"Gah- My pride as a chef... destroyed..." I mock getting shot in the heart with an arrow and fall over. "I will never be able to cook again..." And I go limp. It is true however. It's either a headshot, or a complete miss with me.

" **Salute!** "

 _'Oh god...'_ I snap straight up, hand going to my forehead in a perfect salute.

"Could you not?" Erica giggles, and forces me to dance around like a chicken without a head. Truth be told, I'm trying to break the ice with Noire. She's been quiet all this time since the fight. She didn't take it well when she got taken out.

 _"You think? She has a superiority complex."_

 _'Well, I think it makes her unique and a good CPU. Either way...'_

Erica finally lets me off the hook, and I take my seat back at the table. Everyone was laughing at me, and I was laughing too. I look towards Noire, who was trying to keep it to a giggle.

 _'Mission Accomplished.'_

"Getting back on track, Chian. What are you going to do now?" I ask Chian.

Chian replies immediately, "I'm going to keep on improving the weapon you guys help me test. Just because I lost my factory, doesn't mean I haven't lost my will!" Well said. It reminds me of a...no. Enough side tracking. Back to the story... Also it makes me feel old.

Everyone had finished their meals, and were happily chatting away about nothing in particular. I stood up, "Hey Ryouichi, I gotta go do something. Wash Sparky for me?" His eyes twitched in horror, since last time we were electrocuted from left over lightning in his fur.

Regardless he replied, "Yeah, go for it. In return... I want to know what you know about Léon." I nod, not exactly sure if that is a good idea. I turn to talk away, "Oh! By the way Xiang! You might want to actually put on some clothes!"

"Hm?" I look down at myself. The two-piece suit that I had was pretty much desolated. The top was completely gone, and it looked like I was wearing booty shorts. But, I can guarantee you I do not have a fetish with wearing women's' clothing.

"Why did nobody tell me this earlier!?" I cry out in angst.

"We thought it was a new style..." I don't even think the craziest designer would innovate this IF!

IF seemed to be convinced by this, but seeing everyone's faces, I can tell that only IF believe that. "Ryouichi! Lend me your coat damnit!" He gives it to me, after some deliberation, but I remind him about our deal. I walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

I stop back at our (decimated) apartment building, and I grab a change of clothes.

"*whistle* How did this get back here?" I pick up the clothes I wore at the UAG base, completely laundered and sewn back together.

 _'Who did this? I need to thank him/her? Later'_ I change clothes, and head out for some errands.

* * *

I stop by various stores that are actually still open around Lastation. I grabbed various items for utilities including, a sharpening kit, a small hammer to remove dents from various items, and some "light" armaments. Some ammunition, since the ones that I had ordered previously was stolen from the brawl I guess.

I end up at the same blacksmith that I was at to gather my weapons. The furnace was still lit, and I see the blacksmith, working after hours. I see his hidden wares, now on full display, and I walk up to him. He greets me.

"Thank you sir. It was a great help to get rid of those thugs for me." He smiles, "I still don't know your name however."

"Xiang, my name is Xiang. And if you are ever harassed by the thugs, fend them off, they are half the size of you." I smile at the fact, the blacksmith easily stands over seven feet tall, shoulders broader than anyone I've seen so far.

"I will, though is there anything I may do to repay you?"

"Actually..." I pull out my bent, distorted pole-arm, "This kinda got completely destroyed during a fight." He seemed surprised to see his own creation, bent out of shape.

He takes it out of my hands, "By any chance... were you involved with the explosions at the factory, and the warehouse?"

I nod my head, "Don't worry though, it was approved. Avenir was getting a little bit too bold."

"Was... our CPU there?" His hesitation was that of desperate hope. I remembered that the CPUs were gone for nearly three years, while Avenir tortured the economy.

"Yes, she has returned. And she plans of kicking some Avenir ass!" His eyes light up with hope, and grips my weapon tight.

"I'll repair and reinforce this for you... a special treat, just from me." I thank him, and leave to roam around the streets in the general direction of the apartment.

* * *

I arrive back, meeting a few odd stares from various shop owners, wary of thugs. I've also noticed that the only shops that are still competing are those which serve food... probably because with Avenir, it's machines this, and technology that.

 _'Not that there is anything wrong with that... I love technology.'_

" _Technology Otaku..."_

 _'Ugh... That hurt...'_ There's nothing wrong with fawning over each dimensions unique inventions...right? Right?!

" _Yes there is. It's creepy as hell... and you know what that looks like."_ I laugh. Now convincing all shop keepers to be convinced to call the nearest help center for me. Either way we digress, and I step inside.

* * *

"So... about sleeping arrangements..." Currently the party is standing around, including Erica. There were only two beds. Each one could fit two people... and unfortunately the futon and the beds in the other room were destroyed.

"Anyone have a plan?"

"..." I take everyone's silence as an answer. I was going to suggest something, but Neptune speaks up.

"I got a bed with Loner over there. She needs a friend."

"I am not lonely! And what's with the proper noun?!"

"Aw, don't fight it. Just give in!" Noire fights valiantly, but unfortunately falls prone to Neptune's unlimited power of annoyance.

"I'll share one with Iffy, if she doesn't mind of course?" "Iffy" agrees, and seems a little bit too happy at the prospect of sharing a bed with Compa. Why wouldn't she? Compa is an angel.

"Well, sucks for you guys, I've got my own." Erica pulls out a roll, and lays it down in a corner.

"Well then..." I turn to Ryouichi, "Sorry man but..." I walk out to the other room, and scrounge up a blanket, "This is all we've got." I hand it to him. I walk to the wall, and walk up it, and I am now standing upside down. The room was too crowded anyways for another person, so I tilted back, using a little seal of magic to keep me from falling.

"Wow...you gotta teach me that spell..."

"Nah... you are going to use it for some... malicious intent."

"What do you mean by that..." His eyes narrow, and he let a little spark of lightning sparking out.

"Hey hey, I didn't mean anything..." I might not die from it, but I'd rather not walk around with scorch marks for a week. "Either way..." I drop down, "We need to have a little chat right? Let's go to the roof." I walk away into the adjacent roof, and jump through the hole onto the roof.

* * *

"So..." Ryouichi plops down next to me, "What do you want to know?"

"Where is Léon? Is he still alive?" I nod.

"Yeah, he's alive. But he's not what you think." He seems confused.

"He's an assassin. He runs contracts in the demon realm."

"A...Assassin?" Ryouichi does not look pleased about this. He's not about to like what comes next either...

"Yes, he kills whatever pays, may it be monsters to humans. Even kings and queens." I don't give him enough time to process it, or he may start rationalizing what comes next. "His targets that time were your parents, and myself." I looked at Ryouichi. His face face pale, hands a bit too sweaty for a normal person.

"Come on... no use moping around about it..." I couldn't just well leave him up here. Léon told me to take care of him before I kicked his ass. He did leave a nasty cut though...

Ryouichi gets up, head down, and shuffles in-doors. Not a word said.

* * *

 **General POV**

 _Meanwhile in the bath..._

"Aww come on Noire! No need to be shy! We are are rockin' ladies here!" Neptune tries to pull Noire's clothing off.

"Kyaa! Neptune you are such a pervert!" Neptune gets a kick to the face, splashing water on IF and Compa.

"Geez you two, it's just a bath. No need to get all stingy about it." IF is visibly annoyed at Neptune.

"I dunno Iffy, a bath is very enjoyable with you." IF's face gets all red.

"W-What do you mean by that?!"

"Ooo, and you call me a pervert? IF's got her mind in the gutter again!" Neptune has a very creepy looking face on.

"S-Shut up!"

"I mean it's understandable how you like Compa..." Neptune sneaks up behind Compa, "I mean...Look **squeeze** at **squeeze** these **squeeze**! They are hu-uge!"

"Wah! Neptune! Stop tugging on them so hard!"

 **Chop! Chop!**

Noire and IF both simultaneously brought both hands and let it rain pain on Neptune's head.

"Nepu!" Neptune crouches down, sinking underwater, rubbing her head. She wades away, tending to her grievous wound.

"*sigh..." I swear, Neptune really shouldn't be qualified for a CPU."

"I agree, she's a bit too unique, but that's why I also disagree, Noire." IF said.

"Me too, Nep-Nep has quite a bit of charisma. She's even kept Angy, and Ryouichi traveling with us."

"I see... But being serious isn't necessarily a bad thing." said Noire.

"I agree, but... switching topics here. What are you going to do now? We could always use another heavy hitter."

"No, I can't... At least not now... I can't leave my people in the hands of Avenir. I'm going to stay behind, and kick Avenir out of my basillicom. Maybe then..."

 _'Maybe I can travel with Xiang?'_ Noire shakes her head from her thoughts.

"That's a shame but... I've got you now!" Neptune had snuck, sneaking across the bottom of the pool, and risen, grabbing Noire's chest from behind. Noire screams, and shoves Neptune away, grabs a towel, and runs straight to the door.

* * *

 **Xiang POV**

 **sigh**

Ryouichi has been contemplating on the information I gave to him a few minutes ago. I can understand it I suppose. Whenever you lose nearly everything you have, you want to hold onto what is left. Now imagine that last thing you have left, and make it poisonous to yourself.

"I-I think I'm okay..." Ryouichi stands up shakily, then his eyes widened, "Or maybe not!" he runs and opens a windows, and promptly throws up over the edge.

 **Face palm**

I wonder what is taking the girls so-

"Kyaa!" Oh crap! I run to the door, Ryouichi stumbling far behind me. I open the door, not really thinking of the consequences.

"Is everything alr-Oomph!" I open the door to find Noire barreling into me with only a towel around her. We both fall to the floor, and I hit my head hard.

"Ugh..." I try to open my eyes, and I'm staring into... holy NEPples! I blush comes to my face and I shut my eyes before she noticed.

" _You are the vessel of a demon... a top dog at that. So stop being a pussy! ...no pun intended."_

 _'Shut up, shut up, shut up!'_

Despite my efforts, it was too late. "Woah Xiang, I didn't know you were a peepin-Glk!" He covers his mouth, and goes to throw up some more." Noire opens her eyes, and looks around, then she sees me.

Her face slowly melted from confused, to absolutely pissed. "KYAA! PERVERT! DIE!" I received a foot to the face, which was one of many.

 **A/N: May you rest in peace... 2015.**


	27. The Cake is a Lie!

**Crack!**

I relocate my jaw, and later my nose. Both of which were dislocated from the brutal stomping that Noire gave me.

 _'Well, least the view was nice...hue.'_ I was in various caves, searching for the missing key fragment. I was alone, mainly because Ryouichi and I had split up. The rest had went on some "girl" time apparently.

 _'Whatever that is...'_

"Gah! For the love of... Ryouichi. Have you found anything?"

His voice crackled through my new headset, "No... we've been through all the possible locations as well."

"Damnit..." I sigh, turning around to stab a monster, covered in crystals with my knife. "Alright, I'm heading back." I walk outside, and spread my wings, and prepared for jump...

* * *

"Are...You...Serious?" We are all gathered around, the rest all packed up. Neptune is holding two key fragments.

"Yeppers. I forgot to show this to everyone. Erica picked it up after all those explosions!" Well... at least it explains what they were using to power such a large machine. Still doesn't detract however.

"So... while you all have gone shopping... we were stuck in the mines."

"Yup." Everyone chorused.

"*sigh*..." I turn to Noire, "Are you coming with us?" I knew full well the answer already.

"No." Neptune protests and Noire yields, "At least... not right now. I've got to get my country in line."

"Well then... I guess that settles it. I'll meet you all in Leanbox." I announced.

"Huh? How come you are staying?" Noire asks.

"Well, I still owe you for taking care of me during my amnesiac run." My gut still feels sore, "And also for sewing up my stuff." Noire seemed shocked that I knew.

"I-It's not I did it to help you." So much Tsundere.

"Yeah okay..."

"Aw... but your MOV stat and STR stat is so high." Neptune whines.

"Yeah... I'd prefer not to be a limousine for you guys." Plus... my mind is made up. "I can catch up to you guys at Leanbox.

IF steps in, "Hey... where is Ryouichi anyways?"

"About that..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"...ugh... why... didn't... I ask him... for a lift back..." Ryouichi crawls along on a sweltering hot day in Lastation.

* * *

I walk over to Sparky, "Hey boy, go get fetish boy." I point in the general direction he is in.

"I... heard... that..." You probably shouldn't go an entire day in the sun, digging and searching without water. Unfortunately, Ryouichi did so anyways.

Either way, I digress. We said our goodbyes, the party goes off to wait at the Terraport for Ryouichi and Sparky.

"So...why did you stay here?"

"Well... like I said. I'd like to repay you. Also I don't mind helping you kick some ass. Not that you need help." An ego boost couldn't kill anybody... right?

Noire flips her hair, "Of course! This will be a piece of cake." She walks off, with no indication. So I just follow her.

* * *

"Hm..." I'm currently sitting inside Noire's room once more. I'm on her laptop, which strangely runs on a mix of an OS. It seems that it mixes a XMB much like Lastation's console, and a desktop, which I've heard that Leanbox offers. I've been working for an hour now on the laptop, typing away.

"Bingo!" I exclaim, waking Noire from a little nap.

"Hrm?" Sleepy Noire is cute. "What did you find?"

"I got into the staffing list for Avenir, and crossed it with the list we have here. It's not going to get all of them but, it's a good start." Noire gets up, and looks at the monitor.

"Twenty-seven confirmed agents of Avenir..." Noire did not seem pleased. "Nearly half of the staff. How am I supposed to go about this?" That's right... she can't just fire all of them. They wouldn't care about the pay, since Avenir is likely giving them large sums of credits. Nor can she force them out, without causing a potential scandal.

"Well, you just relax. I've got this." I volunteer. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.

"No, I've got this under contr-agh..." She straighted up, but was clearly still injured from the blow she took earlier blow to her... well everything I guess.

"Sure you do. Just wait. In fact, you are the back up plan. For when I inevitably need someone to rescue me."

"You really think I'm that shallow?" I shake my head, "*sigh* fine. But if you mess this up... I'm wearing heels this time." I gulp once. It hurt enough with bare feet, let alone heels. No matter if they are only an inch. I slowly back out the door, and Noire lays back down, obviously exhausted.

* * *

I stalk around, telling those whom I know for sure have only ties to Noire, and not Avenir on my plan. After I'm sure I've gathered enough men, I back to the room. I silently slip in, not waking Noire, and made an announcement on the PA system.

"Attention all employees, please report to the main basilicom area for inspection of weapons." Noire stirs a little bit, and I slip back out...

* * *

Currently, I'm standing on top of the ceiling in the main basilicom room. Numerous guards crouched down and have dismantled their weapons, cleaning the insides.

 _'Okay... now is as good of a time as any.'_

Plan is simple, too simple actually. Those who show up, and do not clean their weapons are allies. Those that do start, have not been let in. Therefore, they are either on the list, or it's obvious that he is suspicious.

"Arms Up!" I shouted. A simple phrase, yet effective. Numerous of the guards whom did not start cleaning their weapons, raised arms against those who didn't. I drop down from the ceiling, and face those whom are now kneeling with their hands behind their back.

"Those of you will be brought for questioning on disloyalty to your goddess! I am acting on the authority of the goddess Black Heart herself!" Murmurs go around my side.

"Is she really back?"

"I thought she was captured..."

"How come I've hadn't heard this?" Obviously, Avenir kept Noire under lock down.

"This is crap! I've served the goddess longer than anyone here!" Really now?

"Then you don't have anything to worry about Nathan." He seemed shocked that I know his name, "I'm sure Avenir will bail you out."

"Ha! And I'm sure death will the same!" He pulls out a knife and lunges at me. I sidestep, since he is obviously unbalanced, and tripped him over. I put my shoe on the side of his head.

"I suggest you all just wait. I might not be so merciful the second time around..." To emphasis I put a little pressure on poor Nathan's head.

"Agh!" He claws away at my shoe, trying to release some of the pressure. The rest cowers behind each other. It's amazing how one skilled tongue can turn many... Then I took a knife in the back.

* * *

"Ugh..." I've got blood on my pants. Some smart ass that someone trusted the plan to just stabbed me in the back. Him and a group of three others jumped on me. Meanwhile, the rest of the Avenir cell started pulling out swords and such. I knocked the four out, and pulled out my knife.

Hey, look on the bright side. The Avenir cell once again shivered in terror, the weak-willed are funny, and the quartet are going to each receive matching scars! Still though.

 _'She only just sewed this too...'_

I saw to it that all of the members of Avenir are put in cells until Noire can deal with them, asking a soldier to fetch someone trained in first-aid until a doctor can come.

* * *

"It's only been two hours, and you are up and working again?" I came back up to Noire's room, and saw her, typing away at the keyboard.

"Of course? Who else is going to do it?"

"Isn't this a good time to call back your oracle from vacation?" She really should be back by now... honestly.

"I can't even reach her, let alone call her back. And I can handle this on my own!" I sigh.

"Well, I've gotta go help out the others now... stay safe. If you need help, just find me."

"I won't... I can handle this but." A small blush creeps to her face. "I'm sure you will need mine... I'll join you guys later... B-But it's not because I like any of you!" I wave it off, once again thanking her for sewing up my jacket. I open a nearby window.

"Well, see you around! I look forward to it!" And I jumped out. Noire gasps and looks over the side of the window for me. I'm standing on the side of the building.

"Don't like me huh? Well at least you care. See ya!" Noire stutters out something incomprehensible whenever I take off my vest, and take out my wings.

 _'Her face is so priceless...'_

I go and pickup my pole-arm...

* * *

After I visited my friendly neighborhood blacksmith, I informed him of the previous events, and on Lady Black Hearts condition. He hands me a repaired pole-arm, which seems to have been reinforced. I swing it around a few times.

 _'Perfectly balanced...!'_

I thank him, and fly off. Much to his and other citizens surprise.

* * *

I land some ways from Leanbox, and put back my marshmallow vest back on, retracting my wings in the process.

" _Can't you stretch them out a little more? I'm dying here!"_

 _'Why don't you just fantasize about explosions some more?'_

" _..."_ Throughout the walk towards Leanbox, I hear various explosions sounding in my head.

 _'I didn't mean it literally...'_

No answer, just more explosions. Wonderful. Sometimes I wonder how we haven't torn each others mind apart yet.

I reach the gates sometime later, and go through an express Guild line for immigration. After I passed through it, and getting the evil eye on my weaponry, I pull out the compass that is tethered to Ryouichi.

 _'Over this way...'_

I walk around, admiring the scenery. Leanbox sure does seem to enjoy the medieval theme... Oh hell no.

The basilicom and guild are right next to each other... It is... awkward to say the least. The basilicom is a luxurious castle, while the guild is the sci-fi, sore thumb that is sticking out in the city.

 **Facepalm**

"I'm not much for creativity in designing fashion, but come on!" I swallow my discontent however, and just move on.

* * *

"A fancy dinner celebrating Neptune's arrival?" I ask. "I guess that explains why you are here out of all places." I found Ryouichi alone, with Sparky waiting outside, inside a shop that sells fancy tuxedos for males. I got caught up on what happened while we are looking for suitable tuxedos.

"Aha! Found one!" Ryouichi and I exclaim. We go check them out. My wallet didn't want these tuxedos, but I did. I am now charging on my bank, and I hope that there isn't an extravagant interest rate like in many others.

"Hm... but this Yvoire character seems just a tad bit fishy if you ask me." I agree.

"I don't think he would try anything against us." I state, "But it is a possibility. Fanatics would do anything for their boss or goddess." I muse, thinking back to how I now have a hole in my back.

* * *

"Ugh..." I tug at my tie, and the collar of my shirt. "Thousands of years, and I still don't like wearing tuxedos." It's killing me, and once before, it literally killed me. Short story short, it got caught into a wood chipper. Very bloody.

I'm currently wearing a normal white tuxedo, wearing a red shirt underneath. I have my hair in it's normal spiky goodness, since Ryouichi broke numerous combs and brushes, trying to comb my hair. And for your information, I didn't resist, they broke on their own. For some reason, Ryouichi decided to grab a bright pink tuxedo. And for some reason, it doesn't look stupid on him.

"How the hell do you pull off a look like that, and _not_ get harassed for it?" I say in awe. I may be technically immortal, but humans will forever truly amaze me.

"Don't hate! Just let the power flow...!" What? Ryouichi is currently doing meditation exercises, pretending he is holding a sword, and slowly going through stokes.

"Cut it out dude, look." I pointed behind him, "Here they are." I see a flash of purple, brown, pink, and red hair in the crowd. I wave, calling them over.

"Over here!" They emerge from the crowd. "...really?" They were wearing their 'vanilla' outfits, save for Erica, whom traded her combat suit out for an actual dress that was red, white, and blue.

"What?" IF asks.

I reply, "Isn't this a high class party? With the goddess no less?" Neptune confirms, "Then how come only Erica is wearing a dress?"

Neptune thinks, "Well, why not?"

"Because why."

"Why because why?" Oh hell no, we are NOT starting this again.

"Never mind... let's just head in."

"But, I just want to know why no-"

"There's lots of food inside."

"Nepu! Let's go!" Neptune charges inside.

IF looks at me, "That's just evil." Mwahahahahaha! Also, I notice that Compa seemed a little bit too close to IF. _'Hm...'_

* * *

"Ah! Madame Neptune, IF, Compa, Erica, and Monsieur Ryouichi. Welcome back." He sees me, "And who might you be?"

"Just another generic party member." I reply. I can tell he doesn't buy it, but it's not like he could do anything.

He leads us to what looks like a dining hall, and we all take some seats. IF keeps on looking around, presumably looking for the goddess Green Heart. Though I could never have guessed that our reasons were different. The door opens behind me.

Apparently, we were being treated with a seven course meal, starting with a serving of cake.

 _'A strange choice...'_

I don't mind however, since once again, I've gone an unhealthy amount of time without food. An unhealthy habit... Neptune gets her cake, and then myself. I take a bite the second I get it.

My eyes widen, and I shoot up, knocking over my chair. "Don't eat the damn cake! It's a lie!" I brandish my knife, backing off the guards whom swarmed in. Despite my warnings, Neptune had already taken a bite.

Erica caught on quickly, and stood up, pulling out two mini pistols, barely larger than three fingers put together.

IF sat there in shock, looking at the cake with a look of... guilt on her face? Compa didn't know what was going on, and was trying to calm everyone down.

"What's the big deal guys? It's just c _aaaaake._ " Neptune started swaying, and fell over. She isn't moving. Shit.

"Halt! You are all under arrest for conspiring against the CPU Green Heart with the messenger of Overlord Momus!" Overlord what now? I sheathe my knife, the guards inching closer. And I reach behind me and pull out of my pants (and no, not a pocket) my pole-arm. (Yes, that basically came out of my ass. Problem?) I'd rather not be charged with first-degree murder.

I move towards Neptune's body, forcing the guards to step back. "Back off!" I growled. A particularly brave guard stepped forward. He readied his stance, and the rest of the guards surrounded us. I stare straight into my opponents eyes. His eyes harden, and he steps in. I side-stepped him, and swung my weapon shattering every bone in his rear-end.

I raised my pole-arm once more, and not a single dent.

 _'He really knows what he is doing. Another amazing feat.'_ I muse. Some of the guards were quite unsettled at the seemingly jellied behind. I take this opportunity to examine the others' situation. IF still seemed destroyed with guilt, while fending off guards, tears in her eyes. Compa was behind Ryouichi's back, with an extremely over-sized syringe filled with who knows what. Ryouichi seemed to enjoy leaving lash marks, and scorch marks on various breastplates, though the wear and tear was starting to show from his expeditions from yesterday.

"Come on!" I boomed, taunting the rest of the guards to come at me. I got my wish, as all of the guards leaped at me.

* * *

I duck under a sword, swinging at an 180 degrees angle, paying it back with a knee to the gut. I slam the ground with my staff, causing a small quake around me, unbalancing the guards. I jumped out of the circle, grabbing a random spare bowl of soup. Before they had a chance to recover from my tremors, I tossed the soup into the air, and I started channeling energy.

Magical energy is energy nonetheless. Heat is a form of energy. Absorb an excessive amount of energy in a small amount of time means...

 **crackle**

The soup froze mid-air, and started falling down, bowl and all. I used that extra energy, and swung at it like a bat. Immediately shattering the, now frozen, soup, causing splinters of ice to hit the guards. It wasn't enough to cause a flesh wound, I made sure of that, but it incapacitated a few of them.

I made quick work of the left over guards, knocking two heads together, and simply cracking a few non-essential bones. I looked over, and it seems that everyone else has been subdued. IF, Compa, Ryouichi, and even Erica. I knock off another wave through the honorable act of beating the shit out of them but...

"Gh!" My vision starts shaking, my hands are shaking. I try to fight it, but the poison has accumulated in a single area. I quarantine the poison before I pass out.

* * *

 **A/N: Quite a longer chapter than normal, only a treat from me to you. Review if you liked, or disliked it, and tell me why. :) It's a way that I can communicate from reader to writer. I enjoy reading your opinions, and it helps me improve my writing skills over time. I may not be the best, but I certainly try hard.**


	28. The Ancient Coconut Turtle?

I'm vaguely aware of what happened after I passed out. I was beaten, likely by guards whom friends I incapacitated. I was dragged along down some stairs, and tossed into what I assume is a cell. I spent the past hour, hearing someone cry.

"Ugh..." I crawl over towards the nearest wall, and struggle up to my feet, still a little shaky from the poison. "That still taste like shit..." I mutter. I look around, and I see that I am alone in my cell. I see across from mine, IF curled up with a tear-stricken face. I see Neptune, out cold, probably feeling the effects of the poison. I see that the bars that are separating us are just normal old metal. Though I was still a bit too weak from the poison.

 _'Well, only one way to fix that.'_ I walk towards the bucket that they were nice enough to provide. I pick it up, which by the way it smells like shit, and throw up. Not exactly the most pleasant way to get rid of something, but definitely the most effective.

"Damnit! Let. Me. Out!" I hear Ryouichi, mashing away at the bars. Unfortunately for him and Erica, they sound like they are making zero progress. After most of the poison is gone, I set the bucket down. I also see my suit.

It's disheveled, but that is a major understatement. It would be a pure red suit, had it not been for the under-shirt I had worn. There are no tears, as I used a little spell on it. But it is stained red, likely my own blood.

"What a waste..." I walk over to the bars, and put my hands on them. I freeze them, and I pull out my swords. "Hm?" I pat torso, not finding where I put that shadow seal... Which they probably found as well. Shit.

I crack my knuckles, "Hiya!" I toss a roundhouse kick, shattering the bars, as well as something in my leg. "Ow, ow, ow. Worst idea." I limp over towards IF and Compa.

"Hey hey! No crying now. That isn't like you."

" _He is right, suck it up."_ I don't think you are helping. Plus she can't hear you.

"B-But **sniff** this is **sniff** all my fault!" Hm?

"I-I f-forgot about the p-poison. I was s-so wrapped up **sniff** in seeing Lady Green Heart..." I put my hand through the bars, and on her shoulder.

"Hey, no crying. Where is that IF that uses me as a punching bag?" I... am not the best comforter am I?

"*sniff* Waaah! Lady Vert!"

"Iffy, please try to calm down. You might catch a headache."

"Oh? What is it my dear Iffy?" I see an extremely... "Gifted" individual appear next to IF, comforting her. IF proceeds to cry her eyes out. I look to my right, and I see... Nirito! I stand up, wary of what is going on.

 _'Being in the dark...another worrying habit in the making.'_

Nirito hold up his hands, "Hey now, don't mind me, I'm just one hell of a butler." Somehow I doubt he is just a butler.

 **Clang Clang Clang!**

"Let me out!"

"Calm down kid, you are gonna pass out."

 _'He needs to use his head...'_

* * *

After freeing an, for reasons unknown, extremely pissed off Ryouichi and Erica, we followed Vert and Nirito. I didn't like being unarmed.

" _Why don't you just nuke the place it's easy enough."_

 _'How about...No.'_

" _Still so boring..."_ Auguste once more went back to playing explosions in my head. We reached Vert's room. Only Vert, Nirito, Neptune and myself remained. The rest had branched off into treatment, since they all were too wobbly on their feet.

"Make yourself at home." She waves over her 'modest' adobe. Various consoles and computers scattered the room. I see shelves upon shelves of anime...

 _'Otaku...'_

" _Hypocrite."_

Vert goes and puts on a headset and opens up what looks like an MMO. I clear my throat, "Um... not to seem rude here, but we have a few issues."

"Hm? What might those be?"

"Well, one." I emphasize my shoulder, "Neptune is poisoned right now. You can thank Yvoire, your Oracle for that one."

"Oh my, again..." Vert face darkens... and what do you mean by again?!

"Okay, moving on. Where are my things?"

"Right behind you." I turn around, and Nirito is standing there, with my things packed away in a duffel bag next to his feet.

"O-Okay. And finally... why is Nirito a damn butler?!" Last time I checked, he was an excellent guild member. How does one go from being a 'bounty hunter' to a butler?

"Reasons." Nirito answers. I sigh. It's obvious there is no real reason.

"But for real, let's have some plot advancement now. Do you have a cure for Neptune? I believe the poison was called... Quelling-Gale?" She shakes her head, and taps away at a keyboard.

"I do not unfortunately, but with the magnificence of technology, we shall have an answer from a pro in seconds." I doubt that there are just people lining up and waiting to answer random general qu-

 **Ding!**

 _'Well, I'll be damned.'_

"Oh! That's excellent. The herb that we need to gather can be found from a monster not far from here."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go grab the others."

"Wait! I must have a disguise... the people must not know it's me." She throws on a pair of glasses.

"...I'm just going to not question it, and move on."

* * *

We arrive on the grounds of what is supposed to be an Ancient Turtle. Minus Erica and Ryouichi. Erica is tending to Ryouichi, whom passed out from exhaustion.

 _'The idiot...'_

"So... where is the monster we are hunting?" I ask.

"It's right over... here." We round the corner of a cliff, and we see an open plane. The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary is a palm tree with coconuts growing on it. Nirito scratches his head, "Or, it's supposed to be." Something doesn't seem right.

I know there are some beaches around in Leanbox, but this is not the climate for it... I walk over towards the object in question.

 **Tap tap**

Nothing. _'Okay...'_ I pull out from my, slightly damaged suit, four demolition assembly charges. Which are twenty pounds each.

Vert face pales, "Are those safe to detonate so close to Leanbox?"

"Yeah, worst case scenario there is a cave underneath, and I fall in. And don't ask where I was keeping these. You might not like the answer."

"Don't worry Lady Vert, he knows what he is doing." IF said. Though it looks like she is too busy idolizing Vert to pay attention to the explosives I am planting.

" _Don't you think that is a little excessive? You could level a building with all of that."_

 _'Oh well, we can always just make more. Plus it's been a while since we've blown something up for fun.'_

I place all four of them, and wire them together. "You guys may want to back up." They all did as I asked. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I pulled out a clacker.

 **Clack**

"..."

"..."

"Uhh..."

 **Clack Clack Clack**

"What happened Mister?"

"I... forgot to wire the transceiver. Give me a second." I took a step forward, but the ground started trembling. All around the palm tree, the dirt starting lifting off the ground. I see one leg come out, then another, and another.

"W-What is that?"

"I believe it's a turtle Compa." Great...

I look at Vert, "You want to like... transform now?"

"Only if my dear Iffy commands me to." She looks at IF, and pouts.

"M-Me?!" IF's face goes red. "C-Command you? I-I c-could never!" Really Vert?

"Guys!" I yell, "He's coming!" And I dodge out of the way as its foot comes crashing down. I cough once, since there was dirt flying everywhere. I jumped backwards.

"Oh come on! As if my suit wasn't ruined enough." My suit is pretty much sullied with dirt. I take a better look at our opponent. It seems that my demolition array is still on its back. So if I could get on his back for just a few seconds...

"New plan! Distract him for a few seconds!" I take a small square. The transceiver.

"Alright!" IF dashes in, avoiding a foot, and slashes away, though it does little to nothing. Vert stands further away, casting down spears of energy. Staggering it, but nothing more. Nirito joins IF, and the two gather the turtle's attention. Compa was there, but with no place to insert the chemical she is using into the turtle, she is practically useless.

"Okay..." I spread my wings, and flew low, reaching the base of the turtle. I flew up its back, and landed next to the palm tree. I took all four wires, and I planted the transceiver, using some clay I had in my back pocket. I wire them all up, and the arrays light up green, and started flashing.

"Everyone! Run!" I swoop down, and grab IF and Compa, whom in turn grabbed Nirito. I start flying away, and Nirito grabs Vert on the way out.

"Alright! Time to blow this piece of sh- Oh my Nep!" I yell, as the turtle starts chasing after us. Why is it so damn fast!? It's gaining rapidly too. I see a lake up ahead. "Prepare for a crash guys!"

"What?" Nirito yells, unable to hear between the air in our ears. I don't repeat however, as I twirl around and let go of the chain of humanity clinging to me. They go flying into the lake, a perfect 10. I pull out the clacker once more, and turned around.

"See ya!"

 **Clack**

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" mused Vert.

"Maybe he is gathering the herb?"

"He ruined my uniform... I just laundered this!"

"I'm sure he is fine Lady Vert."

I'm currently standing there, or well, planted into the ground actually. I kick my legs.

"Oh there he is." said IF. What's with the monotone voice?!

"Help me out a little bit here Compa. One... Two... Three!" They pull, but I don't budge an inch. I'm pretty buried here.

"Uh... Lady Vert, Nirito. Could you please help us?" asks Compa. I feel two more pairs of hands on my legs.

"One... Two... Three!" They pull my legs. But it might as well have ripped them off. I fly out of the ground, and land some ways from my original crash point. Ow... they reopened numerous cuts over my body.

"So... did you get the herbs?" Is that all you care about IF? Either way, I hold up my hand, to reveal leaves that I obtained before being blown nearly half a mile away. At least there wasn't shrapnel in it.

* * *

"Ruin my suit will I...?" I mumbled, "No compensation..." I sulked, "I really liked the white too..." I was using a mortar and pedestal to mash the herbs.

"I think we broke him..." I've been broke a long time ago.

"Maybe I went a little too far."

"Possibly... and I was looking forward to a sparring rematch... isn't he immortal? He should be insensitive over people right?" I'm just a man...!

"It's done..." I place the finished elixir on the table. I continue to sulk, and pull out some random shells, and fiddle around with them.

I open a shell, "Ah... Neptune's lips won't open."

 _'Probably because home-brewed medicine stinks...'_

"Maybe if we do it mouth to mouth?" Everyone looks at Nirito.

"Me? I'd rather not cause a scandal. Plus she might mistake me for the new MC." I feel the fourth wall crumbling.

"Then now what... she will just throw it up if we force-feed it to her..."

"Heh... why don't you make it into pudding?" I mused. Such a stupid id-

"That's a great idea Mister! I'll get right on it." I was kidding! I sulked away.

The door opened, and in comes Ryouichi. He walks over to where I was sulking away in a corner, and plopped down next to me. I could sense both of our depression, and to anybody else, they could see an aura coming off of us.

"So... what's up your butt today?"

"Nine kilograms of explosives, a ruined suit, and the lack of humor. You?"

"I... just felt so useless earlier. All the time actually." This piqued my interest, "I couldn't keep the guards off myself, let alone Compa. And then I couldn't even help with saving Neptune because I'm so stupid!" I need to cool him off. If he gets any hotter... he's going to destroy everything around him.

Idea obtained! "You are twenty right?"

"Yeah why?"

"My friend, what you need now is a good drink!"

* * *

"This is a terrible idea..."

"Nonsense, it's not like moping around is going to help you."

"Maybe I'll just torture you instead..." mutters Ryouichi.

I turn around, "What was that?" I smile, my pupils shrinking.

Ryouichi follows suit, pulling out his whip. I back down, preferring not to ruin my only spare change of clothing.

"Alright, but still. You need to move on, you are new to all of this."

"New or not... that was just my own stupidity..."

"So, let's turn that stupidity into something fun." I drag him along to a nearby bar for a good time.

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter for you all! And I've been getting a lot of comments about Nirito. Me and Nirito have been working together to produce two different stories. No, I did not copy off of him. So may your mind be at rest. :P Also, two chapters... one day! I had the previous one written for a while, but timing issues delayed it... sorry. :(**


	29. Butler Nirito!

[ATTENTION]

 _Additional Content found!_

 _Play?_

[Yes]

No

 _Loading..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Complete._

* * *

 **Nirito POV**

I walk along the streets of Leanbox with a basket in hand. I'm going to collect tea leaves, since Vert is running low. She likes to indulge on energy drinks, but on occasion likes tea.

 _'How did I become a butler...to the CPU of Leanbox no less?'_ Supposedly I was going to be a bodyguard, at the pressure of the Oracle of Leanbox, Chika Hakozaki.

 **Flashback**

I split away from Neptune's party, and as much as I was intrigued by Xiang, I needed to report back to the Leanbox basilicom. It was an uneventful trip as I arrive back to Leanbox. I went straight to the Guild to report in. I walk in through the front doors.

"Hey Marie, I've investigated Planeptune." Her real name was Maria, but I like to call her Marie.

"Welcome back, did you find anything interesting?"

"Yeah... in more ways than one." I run through the situation in Planeptune, leaving out Xiang and the rest of the party.

"These discs... I see... Thanks, we've transferred the pay to your account." I thank Maria, and take off to my apartment, too tired from the terraportation.

I reach my apartment in a few minutes, and open the door. I set down all of my gear in storage next to my bed, and lay down on my bed. I dreamed of nothing in particular, but Xiang seemed so familiar... though I was sure I never met him before. The thought irks me to no end.

* * *

 **BZZT BZZT BZTT**

My alarm blares in my ear, knocking me awake. I slam my alarm clock, and try to drift back to sleep.

 **Knock knock**

 _'Okay, guess you win this time alarm clock.'_ I get up out of bed, throwing on some shorts quickly

"I'm coming!" I opened the door, and I see a guard there. "May I... help you?" I say cautiously. I'm certain I didn't break any laws.

The guard holds up a letter, and I take it. He promptly strolls away. _'Why would a guard deliver mail in person? Let alone to the actual recipient.'_

I look at the letter, it is plain white, with a green emblem seal in the middle.

 _'Wait... isn't this Lady Green Heart's seal?'_ Wonderful, I'm not sure whether I should be happy that I got that attention, or scared that she is. I walk over to the desk, and grab a letter opener, and popped open the top, and took out the letter.

* * *

 _Dear Nirito Haan,_

 _Your recent investigation has proved extremely valuable. This warrants a higher level of security for our darling goddess. The pay will be substantial, and you should contact me through the phone number below. Consider this mandatory._

 _Signed,_

 _Chika Hakozaki_

* * *

"Mandatory..." I guess there is no harm in doing it. Plus... I don't think making my hometown nation Oracle hate me is the best career move. I sighed, and dialed the number provided.

 **Ring... Ring...**

Chika picks up, "Hello?"

"Yeah, this is Nirito Haan. You sent me a letter?" And a possible death threat.

"Oh, you got that." What is with the lack of reaction?

"Yes I did, I wouldn't ignore the Oracle of Leanbox now would I?"

"You would best not." She chimed over the phone, "Anyhow... I have a job proposition for you. It is painfully clear that all of the Oracles are away on vacation right now. And I cannot defend my darling over here. You will protect her!"

"And if I reject?"

"You won't." Her voice got really quiet and menacing, sending shivers down my spine. "Listen here, I'm giving you the job of a lifetime here. It's in your best interest to take it. Are we clear?" Y-Yandere...!

"Yes ma'am!"

"Great! You will report to the basilicom tomorrow!" Mood swings too... "Oh and, if you lay a finger on her with even the smallest bit of lust, I will know... and I will find you." She hung up, and I dropped my phone.

 _'I... don't know what just happened.'_

 **End of Flashback**

So, that's how I got here now. It was a little awkward and rough the first two days, with Vert trying to make me wear a bow tie and ass less chaps. And I mean _only_ those. The pay was well enough, and Chika hasn't hunted me down yet. I finish my job, and I start heading back.

I reach the entrance to the basilicom, "Still, the lack of excitement is killing me."

"Get him!" I hear a guard yell from inside of the basilicom. Well then. I head inside.

I look around, and I see numerous guards incapacitated, but I don't think anyone was killed. One is clutching his rear end, which seems to be completely shattered...

 _'Only one person would think of such a crudely funny idea.'_ I walk towards the path to the dungeon, and I see Neptune and Xiang's body, along with the rest of the party being dragged down to the dungeon.

 _'I need to find Vert.'_

* * *

 _Hyperdimension Neptunia Demon Lord Extra: Nirito. Completed._

 _Save?_

[Yes]

No

 _Return to main game?_

[Yes]

No

 _Begin..._


	30. A trap for R4-D2!

**Ryouichi's POV**

Xiang dragged me along with him to a local bar. I wasn't entirely comfortable with a drink in the middle of the day, I'd rather be able to live a day instead of being passed out. We walked into the front doors, and like I imagined, the bar is pretty free right now. Only a straggler here and there. We sit down, and take a look at the various liquor on display.

 _'Oh well, I guess I need a drink.'_ To all kids out there who broke the rated M symbol, don't drink before legal age, and drink responsibly after that!

 **Smack**

"Glhk!" I nurse the back of my head, "What was that for?"

"I can sense you were breaking the fourth wall." How does he know that?!

"I just do." He mused. "Either way, hey bartender! Get me the strongest sake you have! Junmai preferably. Just two bottles, forget the tradition." I had no idea what that meant, but I think that Xiang means to drink me under before five in the afternoon... Not that I don't mind doing something... of morally questionable nature.

The bartender brings two bottles over. They are well over four gallons...

"Holy... those are huge!" Xiang takes one, and places it on the floor beside him, and pops open the top, and pulls out a cup. He turns to me.

"So, what are you going to order?"

"Are you really going to drink all of that?" I ask. I've never seen him drink. But I have a feeling he can definitely beat me in a contest.

He shrugs, "Yeah, why not?" He drinks the entire cup he poured himself.

 _'Oh god...'_

* * *

 **Xiang POV**

"Heh, are you already drunk?" To be fair, I'm pretty out of it. I can just hide it better.

"Sssshuuuuuut upup." Ryouichi slurs. He plants his face on the counter.

"Well, at least he forgot about him." Mission accomplished. I look towards the door, and I see someone pass by.

 _'Are you serious?!'_ I see somebody, kinda lean, and short. Auburn hair, armed with various daggers. Though the thing that stands out the most is the little wings I see... hidden under his jacket.

I tap Ryouichi on the back, "Get up." Snoring. "For the love of..." I pick him up bridal style, and I get various whistles from the scant crowd in the bar. I ignore them, grab my spare bottle, and start carrying him back, making sure to go the opposite direction.

" _See? Even they think you are bisexual."_

 _'Well, I guess I am. And guess what? That means you are too.'_

" _Wonderful. The first bi-sexual king in this realm."_

 _'I shouldn't think so. I think I saw Noire looking at Neptune a few times.'_

" _Really now? I wouldn't know. I was trapped since you decided to take a trip to the Promised Land."_

 _'…'_ Now it was my turn to be silent.

* * *

"We are back..." I announce, and I trudge through the front door of Vert's room. It seems the only ones here were IF and Vert. I plop down Ryouichi on the couch. I follow straight afterwards.

"Where did you guys go off to? And why do you smell of... alcohol?" IF asks.

"Ah… Could you... talk a little bit quieter? Kinda suffering here..." Damn you enhanced metabolism. Higher alcohol break down rate... faster dehydration... hangover.

"You guys got drunk."

"Yeah..."

"In the middle of the day."

"Yeah..."

"Well, he certainly looks like a delinquent."

"Not helping here Vert... Either way. Where is Neptune?"

"Out buying pudding."

"Didn't she blow all of her cash already?"

IF replies, "I don't know. She ran off with an old beat-up credit bank." Wait a minute... I check my pockets. Nothing...

I slump down, and worry for my financial future.

* * *

Man once saw woman as a shredder specifically made for money. I'd usually be against such stereotypes but...

"Forty-thousand credits in pudding?" I scream.

"Ooo, may I have some of that?" Shouldn't you be asking whoever's money was used!?

"Wow, I didn't even know they made pudding flavored pudding." I'm glad you are enjoying it IF.

I sigh in defeat, the rest chorusing their joy in pudding, including Ryouichi, whom doesn't seem to be in the least affected by the alcohol he consumed. "Well, might as well enjoy it." I said, grabbing one as well.

I open it, and dig in.

"So..." I ask, "How come you didn't transform back there? And I'd prefer you don't use IF as an excuse." Vert sighs.

"Truth be told, I can't." Hm? "I'm the CPU of Leanbox. Ironically, I've been robbed."

"What do you mean Lady Vert?" IF asks in concern.

"An evangelist sneaked up on me." Vert frowns, "Not only did she seem to seal away my Hard Drive Divinity, but she managed to make a copy of it." It's gotta be her.

"That's gotta be Adoire." I announce. "..." I pause. "I think that's her name?"

 _'...Her name was Adoire right?'_

" _I can't be sure... Was it not R4-D2?"_

"I think the witch's name was Arfoire mister." Thank you Compa.

"Either way, she's the only one whom I know that has a vendetta against us. And her ability to seal skills." I'd _hated_ the little stunt in Lastation, and who else could've done it but her? It was a pain to go back through _all_ of those memories.

"Well, do you have a plan then?" asks IF.

"Nope." I reply with the utmost pride. "But I suggest an ambush, leading with bait."

"Bait? I don't think we have anything to bait her with." Erica replies.

"Nothing materialistic at least." We all look at Neptune, whom was enjoying more pudding, oblivious to our conversation.

"Nepu?" she asks, as we surround her...

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" IF asks.

"Probably..." I reply. We are all hiding behind a construction of rocks, minus Nirito... who said he had some 'dealing' to do for Vert.

 _'Whatever that means...'_

* * *

"I can't believe she sent me to buy her eroge... again." Nirito suffers disapproving stares from fellow citizens, as they see Nirito in the cash register line... with stacks of 'naughty' cases in hand, with pictures of scantily-dressed butlers on the front.

"Why me..."

* * *

"I feel a little bad for doing this." Compa adds in.

"*whine*" Oh hey, Sparky is back. Probably should've found him earlier...

"Nepu! Let me down!" Neptune's futile attempts at kicking free from the rope I tied around her. She was bound to a conveniently placed pole in the middle of the road.

"Shush!" I scold Neptune. "Stay quiet. If she can copy the powers of a CPU, she is going to want yours as well." She continued to kick and scream. I wish she would stop. She might kick free, and set off an unpleasant trap...

"Oh my... I was on-board with this before since she ruined my favorite manga... but I'm having second thoughts." Incredible, still thinking like an otaku.

An idea popped into my head. "Well... I guess this role can only be for the Main Character... so I guess I'll be switching spots."

Neptune catches on what that would mean, "Nooooo! Get away! I am the MC here, you shall obey me!" Neptune musters up her most regal voice that she can muster. I back away.

"I wish it was me bound to that pole..." mutters Ryouichi under his breath. Unfortunately... my ears are sharper than normal.

"*Stare*"

"Huh? Why are you staring at me?"

"*Staaaaare*"

"You do realize that, that isn't making it a fiercer stare!" I flick him in the forehead, satisfying the god of the fourth-wall.

"Moving on, I hope you all brought something to do... this may take a while."

* * *

I was modifying my M1911 while waiting around. I had picked up some pistons and such from a shop in Lastation before leaving, and I am integrating them into the grip of the gun.

Iffy crawled over, "Interesting..." she inspects the parts of the pistol I am not working on. "I've never seen these models before... where did you find them?"

"Received it from a friend, and actually in some cases, I invented it." I look at IF, and I can see I've completely confused her.

"Different dimensions?" I say.

"That's right... Speaking of which, what was the dimension like where you two came from?" she asks.

"Dimensions?" Vert is confused.

"He's a vampire." Ryouichi proclaims.

"A vampire?" Vert smiles. "Would you be interested in acting in some... special content?" Special content?

"I don't quite know what that means. But I can only assume that I should say no. And I'm not a vampire!" Knowing Vert's increasingly perverted face, it's something dirty. We go back in forth some more between Ryouichi, Vert, and myself on what qualifies as a vampire. I give up half-way through, and finish up my original modifications.

* * *

"Mwahahahaha!" Hm? I awake from resting. I stretch out, and peek over. A witch with a ridiculous hat is standing there at a distance, laughing at Neptune.

"Hooray! Arfry can cut me down!" I could go for some fries right now. I pull out a detonator.

"Are you serious? I'm the main villain here, and you still don't know my name?!" Arfry is annoyed.

"Come oooonnn! How could I remember the name of a stereotypical witch?" I give everyone the go sign.

I step out, "She's right you know. You are pretty dull... I'm surprised the author even gave you an appearance in this act." I toss a knife that IF lent me, and it cut down Neptune, whom jumped away.

"A trap...? No matter!" Arfoire is enveloped in a pillar of data.

 _'Oh crap...'_

Arfoire appears... but yet it isn't Arfoire.

"Oh my... I was hoping that IF would see my HDD in the flesh... rather than some fake." I wouldn't have an HDD like that. Too scant. Arfoire's hair is in a sea-foam green ponytail, with a white bikini-styled suit, coming with black and white pieces. Though I'm more focused on the dual-tipped spear that she has.

"T-That is Lady Vert's HDD?" Aaand we lost IF.

"Iffy please concentrate." Compa begs.

"Did they grow larger..." Erica's eyes grew a dark red color. I don't think she appreciates the larger bust.

I pull out my pole-arm, and twist the shaft, extending both blade. "Cool, you have one too. Except..." I take my detonator. "Fire in the hole!"

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter! It means a lot to me that you guys are even reading it :P**


	31. Return of Green Heart!

"Ugh..." I cough violently, exhaling dust from my lungs. "The author has, **cough** gotta stop ending these chapters in explosions. People are **cough** going to get real bored." I take off my jacket, and spread my wings, which tears off my shirt in the process. I flap furiously, moving the dust cloud away.

I look around, and it seems that fortunately, me and Arfoire were the only ones caught in the explosion. She's standing there, coughing, but otherwise unharmed.

"Is that the best trick you can make? How pitiful." I mean... the next biggest thing I have right now is a mini nuclear bomb... and I'd rather not ruin an environment. I don't respond, and I pull out my M1911, Glock, and start unloading on her. IF joins me as well, as we lay down a barrage of bullets.

 **BANG BANG BANG!**

She dodges and blocks everyone, without even much as moving her feet. Though meanwhile, Neptune, whom had transformed, and Erica were sneaking up behind Arfoire. They launch a surprise attack.

" **Cross Combination!** " Neptune dashes forwards, slicing at Arfoire multiple times, before throwing all her power into a vertical slash. Arfoire, (fake Green Heart?) blocks everyone with ease, though the force of the vertical slash still knocked her into the air.

"That's all you got?" Arfoire taunts.

"Not quite!" Erica swoops in from above, and manages to drop kick Arfoire, sending her back down to the ground. It doesn't seem to harm her.

I'm continuously occupying her spear with my barrage of bullets. Arfoire looks to stop me, but before she can, a large glowing spear plants itself in front of Arfoire.

" **Sylhet Spear!** " She continues to launch spears, while Ryouichi sends lightning into the spears, giving it extra speed.

 **Bang!**

"Gh...!" Arfoire is forced to take a shot from me, and she dodges the spears. Arfoire fires back. " **Sylhet Spear!** " She launches a spear of energy of her own, though it is dark, and glowing with murderous intent. "HRAH!" She launches three more after the first one, bombarding the area.

They manage to dodge out of the immediate impact zone... but they are both still injured from the looks of it. I look to my right and find Compa, whom was already running off, to tend to their wounds. I'll just hope that she does more good than harm to them.

Neptune and Erica try at it again, but they are swatted aside, Arfoire glows a shade of black, and a large sword appears in her left hand.

 _'That looks like... Noire's sword!_ Arfoire swings.

Both Erica and Neptune were caught off guard, and both of them were launched into a nearby cliff, debris falling on top of them. They weren't buried alive however, since Sparky managed to cover them from most of the debris. Unfortunately, now he was unable to move.

" _She must have had her powers copied as well... I think it's time to activate it."_ whispered Auguste in my ear. I nod.

"IF! Go help them out. I've got this." IF doesn't question me, which is a good sign that she trusts me. I hope.

 _'Okay...'_ I focus... my eyes glow a pure-blood red. I see various shapes, mountains which aren't there, and people who aren't here.

"Hey! Over here you old-overgrown witch!"

"Oh? Little boy full of gusto now? Are you ready to fight like a _real_ man? Or are you going to hide behind your posse again. Oh wait, I've taken them all out! Including your pitiful little pet." She lets out a maniacal laugh. I'd wait... but Arfoire has other ideas.

She dashes forwards, her power allowing her to effectively wielding a two handed spear, and a broadsword at the same time. Her strikes are too fast, and the best I can do is dodge and block.

 **CRASH!**

One blow I dodge after another, leaving dust and grass flying everywhere. She feints a strike, and follows up with a second one. I am forced to block.

"Hahaha! I've. Got. You. Now!" With each syllable, she slams down with both weapons, and I block with my pole-arm.

 _'Props... to... the... blacksmith.'_ This can really take a hit. I survive the onslaught, and Arfoire is just enjoying her little revenge, by making my bones ache, and my arms tremble.

"Ha..." A few more seconds... I look around, and I make sure nobody is watching me.

 _'Good, I'd hate to be questioned on this...'_

A sphere of one of the illusions passes over me. "...Now you're fucked." Arfoire's eyes widen, and to the naked human eye, I disappear, dodging her next strike. I follow it up before she has a chance to recover.

 **CRACK CRACK CRACK**

My pole makes creates a sickening sound off her back. I see slowly as her face turns from triumph, to confusion, and then pain. I kick at her feet, and take away her weapons before the sphere passes over me.

Arfoire falls down in pain clutching her back. I fall backwards, exhausted on using what you might call my 'special' ability. I toss away both of the stolen weapons that I stole from the stealer. Arfoire stands up.

"Mwahaha! A little tired are we?" Arfoire starts limping towards me, her back is obviously in a few pieces. "I'm impressed again on how fast you move. I think I will _take that from you._

"I'd appreciate it if you don't." I pull out my glock once more. I pull the trigger, and Arfoire prepares to dodge.

 **Click**

"..."

"..." Of course. No ammunition. I pull out my M1911 in Arfoire's confusion.

 **Click**

The slide comes back, and locks itself, signaling the lack of ammunition. A bead of sweat drops down my face. I reach down to grab another clip, any clip.

Nothing.

Arfoire stumbles back to her feet, and I reach for my M1014 behind me, kicking back for some distance. It's gone, presumably fell out of its holster.

 _'Seriously!?'_

I'm sweating like a marathon runner now.

Arfoire summons her 'vanilla' spear. "Prepare to die!" She tosses her spear straight towards my chest. It impales itself into my chest, the impact opening up numerous other wounds. I lie still, and stop my breathing, hoping to bait her.

"Foolish boy... only if I needed you." I hear her walking over. I judge the distance... and I sit straight up, ignoring the searing pain in my chest. I point my M1911 straight up into the sky, and I hit the eject.

 **THONK!**

Arfoire gets nailed in the middle of the forehead with the empty clip, and she topples over, a pillar of data reverting her back to her normal form.

"Ha..." I was in a cold-sweat at that point. I reach up to grab the hilt of the spear, and I pull it out.

"Aah!" It slides out.

"Haha... I can't believe that worked." I look at the magazine chamber. I installed various pistons, allowing for 'rapid' ejection of a clip. I holster both pistols and I walk/limped over to Arfoire's form, and see that with the impact, there were a few items around her.

Some random credits which my poor credit bank appreciated, a magazine which was sadly bent, with the spring all destroyed, what looks like another key fragment... and a key that glowed a hue of green.

"mmm..." Arfoire was coming to, and I bring my leg up, intending to keep her down. I slam down, but Arfoire disappears into a swarm of bats, how cliché. I hop around on one foot for a little bit, before something gives out, and I fall down to the ground. I see a shadow...

"Prepare yourself! The Butler has arrived!" Nirito drops down from a (not completely destroyed) cliff, and brandishes his sword, carrying a bag with the logo, 'Eroges R 4 U' on the front... "Huh...? Don't tell me I missed it."

"You did." I answer, too tired from using my 'special' ability to poke him about it.

Nirito falls to both knees, "Nooooo! Damn you eroge!" Nirito looks up, and sees my condition. His eyes widen, not used to seeing such a profuse amount of blood.

"Are you alright? I have a suture kit around here..." He looks around in his pockets. I wave him off, though I was still everywhere.

"Nonsense. Compa! We need some help over here!"

* * *

"So... Vert." I bring up as we regroup and refresh at Vert's sanctum. "Arfoire dropped this, along with a key fragment." I hold up the key. As Vert takes it from my hand, it seems to light up. I laid on the floor, with a sheet placed under me. Even after Compa... 'sewed' me back up' I was carried back. I was fine but, what kind of man would I be if I bled all over the carpet?

"What is it Lady Vert?" IF inquires, but I don't think Vert heard her, she is completely entranced by the key. I have a few ideas on what it could be. Vert moved it closer to her, and with each inch, the key glows brighter.

Vert plunged it into her... chest. As soon as it touches her, the key seemed to melt into her. Vert was enveloped in a very familiar pillar of data and light.

"Ah! **THUNK** " IF passed out.


	32. Erica Advances!

**A/N: I've been getting a few messages on the ** words and the bold ones. They both things like sound effects. The reason why some are bold and some with asterisks is just the word processing program that I use. Sorry, nothing I can do about it :(. Also, if you are interested in seeing more of Nirito, go check out his own story, The Lone Bodyguard. You may see some reoccurring characters there...**

* * *

 **splash**

I look at the mirror, and at my body. Any normal group of people would wince at me. I look like something out of a CSI murder scene, with injuries from cuts, to bruises, and to holes (thanks to Afoire). I poke one to test it out, and the stitches that Compa had put in threaten to make things worse. Unfortunately, out of everything that comes with my 'condition', rapid wound healing does not come with it. Sure, I can still fight normally, but the second I jump around, I'm at risk of bursting like a balloon.

I step toward the bathtub in the guest bathroom, and water in the tub makes a splash as I step in. I sink in to the bottom, adjusting to the temperature. I ignore the pain, and tried to relax as I thought to the previous events.

* * *

"Ha! **THUNK.** " IF passed out. Appearing right before us, was a woman wearing basically an extremely skimpy white bikini, showing ridiculous amount of side boob. She has long sea-foam green hair tied in a pony tail. Her eyes are light purple with a power-symbol...

Green Heart (Vert) stood up, and flourishes her 'assets'. "You wanted to see it my dear Iffy?" Green Heart looks around. "Oh my... I guess my glorious image was too much for her."

I turn my head over and see Erica and Compa, whom both seem very conflicted. I trace the eyes of them both. Both of which landed straight... I think we all know where their gaze was stationed.

I see Ryouichi being the bookworm that he is turning into. He said something about finding a perfect spell before creating his own little world.

Meanwhile Nirito was having 'fun' tending to Sparky out back.

"Hey! That's my shoe!"

'Fun'

"Okay guys! With the power of this magical piece of a piece! I summon thee Histy!" Neptune yelled. I propped myself up, getting Compa to lend me my sake, and my weapon maintaining 'kit'.

 _'Might as well do something productive as we hear another repeat of what we already know.'_ Though I did give up on trying to clean my weapons half-way through. I kept on bleeding all over the parts.

* * *

Half-way through, I excused myself to the bathroom, putting on some hot water for myself, and here I am. I opened up my eyes, and I feel kind of sticky. I tilt my forward, and I see that my steamy wonderful bath, has turned into a bloody mess.

 _'Ah crap...'_

" _You know... you did a magnificent job on swimming in blood."_

 _'I don't mind blood...but I'd rather it be someone else. Principals.'_ I get up out of the tub, the blood tending to stick onto me. Disgusting to say the least. I sift around in the pool of blood and search for the drain. I hear the door open... I turn my head to find Nirito.

"Hey man, Vert told me to brin-" He saw the... scandalous scene in front of him. "For the love of the goddesses... is all of that yours?" His eyes twitched at the pure amount of blood. I don't blame him, I still get sick to the stomach...

I stay calm and play it off, "No, you've got it all wrong! This is... ketchup!" A bead of sweat rolls down the side of my head.

" _Really...couldn't you have said anything more obvious?"_

 _'How about you think of something then?'_ I put on the best 'oops' face as I possibly can.

Nirito closed his eyes and sighed, tossing me a towel. "I'd prefer not to stare at a bloody crotch anymore. And I'm not cleaning that up." I catch the towel, and cover myself. Nirito leaves, presumably to purge his memory of the scene. I open the drain, and step out. I walk over and opt for the shower instead. I just hope the next person who uses this place doesn't mind the... coloring I added.

* * *

 _ **Later That Night**_

"W-What the hell is this?!" Ryouichi screams.

* * *

 _ **Back to the present...**_

Instead of shoving everyone including a giant wolf into Vert's room, we decided to take up residence in a local hotel in town. With the exception of IF. Both Vert and IF insisted that they would stay together. Which is explaining why Compa is looking just a tad bit upset right now. Speaking of everyone...

"How come you are tagging along? Don't you have a room at the Basilicom?" He scratches the back of his head.

"Well, I keep on missing everything important. It's either the author forgets about me, or I just have bad timing." He look at us, "So, I decide to stick around you guys, since there seems to be an explosion every day near you guys."

"I'm not that destructive... right?" I look for confirmation. Ryouichi stares off into space, apparently just a tad bit disturbed, Neptune is twirling around like a little kid, Compa is still... moping. I turn to Erica.

"Right?"

"..."

"It can't be...!" Though we all know full well that I am. Two suits have met their doom at my hands. I look down.

 _'Make that three...'_

* * *

I got up early the next day, much to my displeasure. I grabbed a new set of clothing, this one hopefully holding up. Good old marshmallow vest. I nudged both other males in my room, and Erica to wake up while I strapped up my weapons.

Erica had insisted that the other room was too crowded with Sparky in there, and wanted to sleep over here. Albeit that ended up with me sleeping on the floor, I knew she would cause a scandal just to spite me.

As they stirred, I walked into the bathroom. My wounds have sealed up, and I should be able to keep up a sprint without becoming the world's largest blood fountain... again. I look over at some of my scars. They would vanish without a trace soon enough, but it looks like I was in surgery one too many times...

 **click**

I hear the door open, I turn around and see Erica standing there, eyes closed. She walks forward, with a little basket of what looks like hair dyes. I step aside, and she just keeps on walking. She's wearing eagle pajamas, and her hair dye seems to be fading. I wave my hand in front of her.

"Erica, you are about to-"

 **SMACK**

 **THUD**

Erica ran into the wall of the bathroom, and fell backwards, snoring on the floor.

"Okay then..." I start to back out of the bathroom.

"H..Hey hold on...come here." Erica asks. I oblige and I walk over an kneel down beside her. "I'm sorry... I can't hold back anymore!"

"What do you me-mphm!" Erica lunged forwards, face colliding with my own. Her lips smack into mine, stinging a bit. I don't do anything, or rather I can't. My arms and legs all feel numb.

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other hasn't it?" she says sitting on top of me, unbuttoning my jeans.

"I'd prefer we'd not do this. The two others are just outside. And I've told you last time... I'm not interested." I try to stay calm, because if Neptune or Ryouichi caught wind of this, I'd never hear the end of it. Erica gets up, and locks the door, and casts a spell. In that meantime, I'm attempting to break her control.

"There... now no-one with know and as to whether you are interested or not..." She returns to her previous position on top of me with a smile. "Doesn't mean I can't try." She grabs my manhood, and strokes it.

"Yes it does. Get off." I demand.

"I don't think so..." She gets her giant metal claw to hold me down on my chest. I broke free of her mind control, but that doesn't do me much good. I'm still trapped. I inch my hand towards my back for my knife. Though Erica beat me to it. She grabbed the knife and pinned me to the floor via my hand. I wince a little bit as she sealed it with magic.

I shrug as I take my free hand to grab Erica's head, and to embrace the inevitable.

* * *

After a... steamy few minutes in the bathroom, I was let out, only briefly taping up my hand. I slipped out of the group when they were deciding where to eat breakfast. I briefly told them that I had business to do.

I knocked on the front door of basilicom and entered.

"Welcome to the Leanbox basilicom, how may I h-" Yvoire's face paled immediately, and his poor hairline receded another half an inch or so. He immediately fell down to his knees and started begging for forgiveness.

"I-I didn't realize who you all were! Conversation was extremely persuasive! Please! I don't want to end up like them!" I can only assume that he was talking about that poor guards rear end... must be painful to answer mother nature's call.

"Don't worry, you won't end up like them." I assure him with a smile on my face. He breaths a sigh of relief, "You will end up _worse_ than them." His body goes limp, with his rear end sticking up in the air. It wasn't my intention to kill him, but I think he might have had a heart attack.

"Well... if you insist." I walk over behind him, and pull out my pole-arm. I take aim and swing.

 **SMACK**

A good twenty meters out the window. I whistle, "They will be picking up pieces of him for weeks." I slip away silently as I hear guards marching through the basilicom.

* * *

"So... where's Vert right now?" I ask? She's been gone for a ridiculous amount of time. We were back at Compa's apartment, which apparently has become our base of operations.

"I think she said something about getting a new release... for a goddess she sure doesn't act like one." I think IF is experiencing heavy idol image break.

"As far as a goddess goes..." Erica starts with dread, "She could only be one for well-endowments." Erica tries to scoot closer to me, but I pull out my gun and pretend to check up on it. Though it's obvious that it's loaded.

"She made me play a yaoi game... that wasn't in the job description." Nirito complains.

"I'm home." Vert chimes as she walks in through the door.

"Speak of the devil Welcome back Vert!" says Neptune.

"Yes I am. Did IF find any new information on this Conversation character that Yvoire mentioned before _somebody..._ " she looks at me, "Shattered his person." I shrug and grin it off. He did deserve it. That poison was _not_ pleasant.

"Yes actually, one of my contacts saw her in Lowee."

"Wonderful, we can kill two birds with one stone. Let's get going!" Ryouichi says.

"It'd be nice to see Lowee." Compa adds.

"Do you still have some warmers Compa?" good idea... frostbite might not be lethal for me but...

"I believe so why?"

IF smiles, "I take it you've never been to Lowee before then huh?" Compa shakes her head no.

"Ah! That reminds me." says Vert. She puts back on her glasses.

I facepalm, "You do realize that makes no difference right?" My comment fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Terraporting to Lowee wasn't unbearable. At least for me. It got colder as we walked further, dropping down to near 40 degrees Fahrenheit. Once we got down to Lowee, it dropped even further.

"I-It's so cold!" Compa shivered.

"Aaand here is your warmer Compa." IF says smugly. IF passed around warmers to everyone, and Vert used IF as her warmer after stuffing the one supplied between her endowments.

"Neptune, do you need one?"

"Wowzers! There is so much snow! Hey guys, let's make a snowman!"

IF looks at me, "Sorry... we don't have anymore." I shrug. I take off my vest and extended my wings, wrapping myself up.

"Nice and toasty." I smile, prompting a laugh or two. I lent my vest to Erica since she didn't get one either. Unfortunately she refused and she ended up using my wing as a futon. My discomfort was doubled whenever Neptune jumped on too.

I decided not to comment about how heavy this is getting. If there is one thing I learned, is that a woman's wrath on her weight is lethal.

And so we trudge along through the town to the basilicom...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter guys! Like and review if you enjoyed it, and stay classy!**


	33. Bounce House Version 2!

"Helloo? Is Lady White Heart around?" Neptune announced as we walked in through the front doors of the basilicom. I had already tossed back on my clothing, and separated from the two girls.

"My, it just struck me, but was it fine to just come to Lowee's Basilicom?"

"I agree... last time we did this it did NOT end well." Ryouichi says, a little on edge.

Erica shrugs, "It's not like the author is smart enough to set up an elaborate scheme." The ground seems to shake just a tad bit.

"Consider this, what if Arfoire is affiliated with White Heart? Accounts say that she claims to be with Lowee." I add in.

"Either way," Vert adds, "This is like jumping into enemy territory. I hope nothing terrible happens to my Iffy." IF blushes and shifts uncomfortably.

"Like poison?" I mutter.

"Well, we are already here, might as well ask around for Constipation." Compa says.

 _'Pfft.'_ I try not to laugh.

"It's Conversation, and why not?" I correct her.

"Welcome to the Lowee Basilicom." A girl in a maid outfit says, "Have you come to see Lady White Heart?"

We nod.

"Very well. I am Financier. I am Lady White Heart's Chamberlain, pleased to meet you. May I get you all something warm?"

"Ooh! Can I get some stewed pudding?!" I look at her in disgust.

"That sounds disgusting..." Erica mutters.

"I would be glad if I had a cup of sugar with hot chocolate added in." Shouldn't it be the other way around...?

"I'll have milk tea."

"Me too, but with a Darjeeling pure blend for the leaves." Nirito eye twitches and mutters something about 'the ones he got weren't good enough'.

"Sake." I announce.

"Just water." Erica says.

"I'm good." Ryouichi declines.

"This isn't a restaurant..."

* * *

"Lady White Heart, some visitors have come to see you." Financier announces as we walk into what looks like a main hall.

"Hi, Lady White Heart! My name is Neptune, and these are all my-" Neptune didn't get too far into introductions.

"Cut the introductions. I know you all very well."

"Aww... That's so sweet." White Heart's mood just did a complete jump over Neptune's head. "You're making me blush." I see a few guards grip their weapons. I nudge IF and Erica, whom were standing beside me. They notice as well... I start reaching for my weapons.

"Yes, as messengers of Momus that is. Guards, capture these heretics..." Why the hell has nobody caught on to the Momus scheme? Guards burst out from various corners and in through doors. I pull out both my pistols and toss the glock to Ryouichi, and pull out my M1014.

"Back off." I growl.

"Oh my." Vert says.

Ryouichi's hands crackle dangerously, while Erica's robot arm is poised.

"Looks like your cornered." says Blanc, still taking a calm voice.

"Are you serious Blanc?" Questions Vert.

"Deadly serious. And I might as well end your misery here too, Vert."

"My, my. It looks like my disguise was unveiled." I wonder why nobody did so sooner... they are only just glasses, and the green gives it away.

"That's not what gave you away..." We chorus, including Lowee's garrison.

"Either way." Whispers Ryouichi, "What now? I'm not a strategist, but I'm pretty sure we are going to get our asses handed to us if we do this."

"...The window guys..." There was a large glass window in the hall, leading straight to the outside. "On three..."

"Wait what?!" Whispers IF back.

"Three!" I yell, and we break off towards the window. It was a while away.

"What happened to two and one?!"

"Oh, no... Don't tell me, Xiang?!" asks Neptune, face not exactly agreeing with my said plan.

"Stop the delinquent! He has something he stole from me!" Stole? I stow that away for future examination and I fire at the window.

"Jump!" I cry and I leaped first through the window. We crash through the window... we fell about four meters, and I rolled.

"Huh..." I brushed myself off. "Did the others not jump?" It looks like we landed on a side platform of a construction on the basilicom. The platform was wooden, and creaked when I stood up.

"NEPU!"

 **CRASH**

"Gah!" Neptune landed on me.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

 **CRACK!**

Everyone else fell onto the platform, landing on their feet.

"Oh hell no." I squeak out.

 **SNAP**

We all screamed as we fall below. The Basilicom was pretty high up hill. I see the ground below us, but it doesn't look too appealing. There's no way we could stop everyone from falling. I pull out a familiar looking explosive and toss it down below.

"Bounce Castle, I choose you!" I toss a familiar looking mine down to the ground below us. It sticks itself into the ground. It detonates shortly after impact, and it explodes into a multi-colored bounce house.

"Oof!" I was the first one to hit the bounce house face first. I roll face up and my eyes widen. "Oh shi-"

"NEPU!"

* * *

The results were good in terms of safety although shortly after I landed, unfortunately everyone followed, shortly bouncing straight on top of me, popping the bounce house.

"So much for heavy duty..." I muttered. I paid good money for that bounce house!

"I always wanted to do that... just like in a movie. Though I can see my interest was not well found." Vert tries to clean out snow from her 'assets'.

"Here you go ma'am." Nirito hands her a handkerchief while he inspects the bounce house.

"I cannot believe we used that, _again_." Nirito face palms. I traded witty remarks with Nirito while regroup and clean off quickly before being interrupted.

"After them!" I groaned.

"Let's get moving!" I yell.

* * *

We barrel through the snowfield, occasionally slipping and freezing our asses off.

"I-I wonder if we are safe now?" Neptune puffs, out of breath.

"*cough* Not likely." I respond.

"Best bet is to head to the city now." IF says.

We meet some soldiers along the way. No more than four or five in a group.

" **Lightning bolt!** " Ryouichi blasts an extreme amount of snow, trapping them under a mini avalanche. He apologizes as we run past.

Neptune stumbles with icicles growing from her nose. We have seemed to shake the guards off our tail after I may or may not have left a surprise for them...

 **BOOM!**

Everyone looks at me. "...they are probably okay."

 _'Probably.'_

* * *

We trudge along, at a more favorable pace now.

"Are we almost there yet Mister?" I shrug, and I look to IF.

"Just a little bit more Compa."

"What are we going do now?" mutters Erica, "As far as I'm concerned White Heart has a vendetta against us."

"She does... this is going to prove difficult with a CPU against us."

"I'm not so sure about that." I announce.

"What do you mean?" asks Nirito.

"She seems to know who I am... and she mention I stole something. I haven't stolen anything from her... yet, let alone know her."

"Well who else could it be?" says Vert.

"I'm not quite sure, but I'd put my money on it being Arfoire."

"*sigh* Why couldn't finding Key Fragments be easier?"

"Either way, we know that the Lowee Basilicom is backing her up." Vert looks at me.

My eyes light up, "Can I go blow them up now? I've got this new Francium compound that should be 20x as strong."

"Twenty times? No way!" IF says. My shoulder slump. A speck of Francium is enough to blow up a lake... so I guess I can't really blame her. Maybe I could use another alkali element?

The first column of the periodic table is all Alkali Metals. With the exception of hydrogen, each one is... destructive when in contact of water.

"Well, finding someone outside of the Basilicom is going to be difficult." states Ryouichi.

"Everyone wouldn't know the difference too." We have no proof of Arfoire.

"Someone like Chian possibly? Only if it would be convenient." Erica, stop setting up event flags!

"There they are! They're in the forest!" Damnit Erica!

"They found us!" Compa says.

"Get down on the ground, hands behind your head!" shouts a guard.

"Yeah no, I just got this outfit, and snow isn't as clean as you think." I'm pretty sure that's the same outfit you've had... Same old hoodie. "So bring it!" I pull out my pole-arm and brandish the ends.

"Oh no, not us. Go Dragon, I choose you!" He tosses a disk, and a large dragon pops out, and stands on two feet.

 _'Wait a minute... didn't the author already use a horrible parody joke?'_

"Alrighty then, go Nep-Nep! I choose you!" What is this...

"Pika!" I face-palm. Neptune transforms, and brandishes her sword.

"..." Vert smiles at IF.

"..." IF looks back, a bit nervous.

"*stare*"

"Uh, is there something you want from me?" IF says, a bead of sweat dripping down her neck.

"Oh I don't know... maybe an order from my dear Iffy?"

"This is no time to be joking..." IF returns back.

"Hm?" I drop down to all fours and leap out.

"Xiang I chose you!" Erica shouts.

 _'What the hell! Not funny!'_ I couldn't voice my opinion.

"Not you too Xiang..." I shake my head furiously.

"Come on you can do it Iffy..." IF caves in.

"Oh fine! Go! Lady Vert, I choose you!"

"That's what I've been waiting for!" Vert transforms.

"S-She changed too? No matter!" Wow, they are brave. Don't they know they have zero chance? "Through pride, rigorous training, and friendship, people and monsters can all become stronger! I've lived, worked, and fought together with my monster all my life... and I won't let that change!" I'm going to feel horrible after we stomp all over his ideals.

"Prepare yourselves evil doers of Momus! We will destroy you for our Lady! Hoo hah!"

* * *

Well then... "That wasn't very hard..." IF said.

"Yeah, I could've sworn that would've been at least a boss battle." Ryouichi says disappointed.

I shrug, "I guess not, their fault for throwing a level twenty-seven Zharazard at us." Bright orange, and bright KO'd.

"*sniff* How could this happen!" Here lies Lowee Basilicom Guard B. He lived a valiant life, an honorable one... until he got trapped inside ice.

"Still though, we should get moving. I doubt they are going to throw another pair of noobs our way."

"See ya! Thanks for the free credits guys!" Neptune runs away with a pile of credits in her hand.

I chase after her, "Hey! You still owe me a lot of credits!"

 **Fade Transition**

"I think we are in the clear guys." Erica mentions.

"Your right, I think I see the city lights up ahead." Vert says.

Compa coughs and wheezes behind me, "I-I can't move any farther..."

"Aw... do you want me to transform and carry you Compa? I can fly."

"No thank you, I just need to rest for a moment."

"Aw no need to be shy." Neptune transforms. Shit! Neptune gives off a pillar of light and data while transforming, probably giving off our position from miles away.

"Wha-?! What are you doing?!" IF asks.

"My Iffy, why are you so serious?"

"Because that light just gave the hunters a location." Nirito says grimly.

"...oops?" Ugh, even worse I hear somebody crashing through the trees behind us, I pull out my AS50, shaking off some snow.

"Come out now! Before I put one into your heart. And I don't mean a heart-felt letter either."

"I would love one of those..." Erica mumbles. I ignore her for now.

"Wait wait! I'm friendly. It'd be unfortunate to kill your escape!" A familiar looking girl with a maid outfit steps out. I narrow my eyes, lowering my gun... temporarily.

"What do you mean our escape? Aren't you working for the Basilicom?" Ryouichi asks.

"Yes, as you know I am Financier."

"Oh wonderful, so our enemy is helping us to get away from the enemy, to bring us back to the enemy base that has even more enemies." Erica goes on and on and on. She shakes her head.

"Look, you can come with me, or you can try running away from those guards, either way I can't be seen here." Financier disappears back into the trees, motioning us to follow. I shrug.

 _'Not like it matters if I die.'_ I start following her.

"I wonder if there are more toys to play with..." Ryouichi mutters under his breath. I'm not sure he is talking about an actually toy.

"Oh well! The MC never has a near-death experience twice in RPGs."

We shrug, and follow Financier into the forest...

* * *

 **A/N: Slightly shorter chapter as my school quarter draws to a close. Have a little drama here and there. Also, I am still looking for OCs, which will fill the positions for the makers, which you have noticed are not present. Message me on skype, which is on my profile, or PM me. See you all next time. :P**


	34. Lady Blanc

"Well, this turned out better than I expected." I say as we walk back into town. I feel another source of power... but I ignore it.

"Indeed, I don't sense that we are being chased anymore." Do CPU's have omnipresence?

"Now that all of you are safe, I would like for you all to meet someone." Wait a minute...

"And this person is why you helped us?" IF questions.

"Yes."

"And let me guess... that someone is Lady White Heart." Yup... the aura does feel similar, but not quite.

"Ah... yes, but... no? It is quite hard to explain." That's obvious enough, if I remember correctly 'Lady White Heart' tried killing us earlier.

"Ah, hello again Financier. It has been quite a while." Two men pop around the corner, whom both are almost identical to each other. They both also wear identical coats...

"I see two delicate beauties. More beautiful than the sun. Are they the ones you spoke of?" Financier nods.

"I see. My name is..." He strikes a pose, "Older Brother." ...Older...Brother?

He points to whom I assume is his sibling. "And this here is... Younger Brother!" Part of me wants to end their misery. I'm here for a promise, not to mess around with a duo of jackasses.

"What unusual names." Compa says, intrigued on how they got their names. Though I do think that there is some hypocrisy going on here...

"Do not fret, these are simply aliases. Right, Older Brother?" Younger Brother says.

'Older Brother' proceeds to flirt with Vert and Compa. I've got to say though, they are smooth talkers...

 _"You could learn a thing or two..."_

 _'Shut up...'_

"Hey there! I'm Neptune!"

"I'm Erica, nice to meet you."

"And I'm IF." I hope they aren't expecting compliments because...

"So Financier, are they to see...?"

"Yes, it may start out badly, but I believe they can help."

The two oblivious brothers continue to pamper Vert and Compa. Erica's eye twitches slightly.

"Uh... girls?" Neptune starts.

"Did you guys notice, too?" Erica's answer was another eye twitch.

"Those two are sooo dissing us!"

"For some reason... this irritates me more than anything else before." Erica looks extremely close to snapping at this point, though I can't put my finger on why...

"I apologize to you three... they are only interested in people who are... special." Special...? Oh wait...

IF snaps, "Now we're being prejudiced because of breast size?! What in the world is wrong with Lowee?!"

"Every time... I swear..." Erica mutters dangerously.

"Oh now it's on!" Neptune says.

"Nep, I'll turn a blind eye. Go show them your stuff!" Nirito, Ryouichi, and I face palm at the scene before us. Neptune transforms.

"Wait a minute... Hey you two! Wait up!"

"Is everyone like this..." I mutter to Nirito. He shrugs.

"I'm... not sure about the other nations but, you don't usually see this is Leanbox." The two brothers noticed Neptune's 'transformation'. They proceed to apologize... profusely.

"What the... Hey! Are you betraying me?!" IF exclaims. Meanwhile, a dark shadow is hovering dangerously over Erica while she fiddles with... my guns?! I check my holsters. All four of them are gone.

"Hey! I need those back!" I run after Erica. That leaves only Ryouichi, Nirito, and Financier.

Ryouichi shrugs and reaches inside his bag for his book. "..." His eyes shoot upward, and see Erica's claw swinging his book around. "Hey! I need that back!" He runs after Erica as well, whom has gained a miniature mob.

Nirito face palmed. "Sometimes I wonder..."

"Ah... Hahaha... are they going to be okay?" Financier asks. Nirito replies, "Probably."

* * *

I rub my shoulder, which now shoulders (no pun intended) a new hole, complimentary to Erica. "Stupid Yandere... Why are there so many of them?!" I mutter next to IF, whom was also being apathetic.

"So sorry that I didn't come 'gifted'." IF says.

The brothers ignore IF. "In short, we are part of a resistance group." I can't even tell which one is which. They both look similar.

"We thought as much, but against whom?" Nirito asks.

"That is, of course, the CPU of Lowee." Neptune is extremely surprised, and for some reason, extremely against it.

"That's obvious why Neptune... 'Lady' White Heart is 'lacking' everywhere." Pissed IF is... pissed. "They just want to take her down and put up Lady Thunder Tits instead." IF smiles with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"I wouldn't mind it." Vert declares.

Wouldn't that upset the power balance between nations though? And last I checked, Lastation and Planeptune... aren't exactly on the best of terms.

Financier steps in, "This wasn't always how it was... Lowee was a land of happiness... however something changed in Lady White Heart. She became power hungry, even though the citizens were against it. That is why we made a resistance group."

"My my... this has got to be related to Arfoire... Iffy, do you know anything about this?" Vert turns to IF.

 _'Oh no.'_

"Small isn't bad... I mean, some people like small... Small..." I think IF is broken... Though, when Vert threatened IF to 'not like' her anymore, and immediately bounced back.

"Based on intel, Lowee started a military reform starting back a few months ago." Wow. Vert has a silver tongue... "Lady White Heart made drastic changes to the landscape, and the government."

"Wow... she recovered fast." Nirito says. I shake my head.

"I'm going to go insane by the time this ends." I say. And follow along with the brothers to the 'hideout'.

* * *

"We're here." Financier says. We enter a room, which seems innocent enough. No hidden traps, no nothing. Just a stack of books, a laptop, and... White Heart? Everyone else seemed just as confused.

"I'm busy right now... could you lead them out for me?"

"Whaaat!?" We all exclaim our confusion, and I place my hand on my knife, just in case of course.

"They all came through a long way to meet you, it'd be rude to send them off now."

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Why is Blanc here?!" Neptune says, a small blush comes on to her face. My question is, why does she know her real name?

"Hm..."

"Why not? This is my room you know."

* * *

Financier announces, "This is the leader of our resistance and CPU of Lowee, Lady White Heart." So my instinct were right... the one in the basilicom right now is a fake.

"W-What?" Neptune made a comical face.

"Be quiet... Don't cause a commotion inside."

"So, you're the real Lady Blanc right? A pleasure to meet you." Nirito bows. Vert smiles.

The brothers look back... and forth between Vert and Blanc. "Oh my... compared to Vert... our goddess seems... 'little'.

"What did you just say?" Blanc's face turned from calm to... murderous.

"Nothing! Nothing, my illustrious Lady."

"Ah... haha... moving on?" Financier tries to move everything along, but I'm not sure if it is working too well...

"Right... in short, Lowee was taken by a fake Lady Blanc."

"Of course... Arfoire once again." I say. Honestly, Arfoire has become more of a nuisance more than anything else now.

"Our Lady was ambushed, and her powers, stolen."

"Don't. Remind me of her." Blanc's eye twitches just a little, obviously annoyed at the thought of 'Conversation'. She turns to Vert, then to me, and then to Neptune.

"Hey, wait a moment. I've seen all of you before...somewhere..."

"My my, do I need to remind you?" Vert takes of her 'disguise' and bounces her assets. The rest of us sigh, as Blanc's eyes once again twitch.

"Thunder Tits..." she growls, "What brings you here?"

"To help out Iff- I mean Neptune of course. That, and I would like to pay 'Conversation' a visit."

"So... that means..." She looks at Neptune.

"Well, I lost my memory, but hey there Blanc!"

 _'She's blunt, I give her that much.'_ I think. That, and I'm starting to doubt that Neptune has complete amnesia, or at the very least she knows Blanc.

Lady Blanc looks towards me. "Hm..." She tries to recall... something. "I know I've seen you before..." She really is racking her brain huh? She snaps her fingers, "Oh that's right! You are the idiot delinquent who fell off of Celestia."

"...not my proudest moment." I mean, it's not like I could've expected that there were only clouds right?

" _And he is lying to himself again."_ Auguste rumbles in my head.

"So who are you? Another person to come contest for my position in the Console Wars?" Blanc accuses me.

Nirito steps in, "Sorry my Lady, but I've been informed that I should stop that line right there... the author doesn't want to write another block of text it seems..." Nirito says, looking at a text he received on his phone.

"Anyhow, to finish this off, I can't remember a single thing. So... let's reset! I'm Neptune!"

"You have amnesia?" Neptune nods.

"We can confirm that." Compa says. Though I myself am skeptical... she seemed to remember something about Blanc at the very least.

"Even so... I can't have other CPUs helping me... I'd lose more shares than I would regain, and I cannot afford that." Blanc replies.

Someone taps on my shoulders, and I see the Nirito, Erica, and Ryouichi huddled together. I lean in as well, and see what's up. We discuss a plan, and before we can announce it...

The ground shakes violently. It's not quite an earthquake, and I doubt we would have one since we don't have an ocean to shift atomic plates with.

One of the brothers run in, "Lady Blanc! The Basilicom is attacking us!" Great, just perfect. Blanc rises up, and starts following the brothers outside. We all follow after her...

* * *

We all arrive outside, and although it seems we have a little... 'issue' at hand. Blanc is face to face with... herself? I can't tell anymore which one is the real one, but I can bet on the one who isn't with the Killachine.

"God damnit, another one." This one seems upgraded, it's compartments are exposed, and it seems encased with a higher-grade armor.

"You!" The presumably 'fake' Blanc points toward me. "After I'm done leveling this village and killing everyone... your next!"

I scoff at her, "And why's that?" I pull out the green key that she dropped in our last fight. "Oh my, it couldn't be this little thing could it?" I twirl it in my hands, "It'd be unfortunate if someone had... stolen it?" The 'fake' Blanc looks like she is about to snap.

"...I think you made her angry." Nirito whispers into my ear.

"No shit?"

Before I could further irritate Arfoire in disguise, someone snapped. "Oh now? Was stealing my Basilicom not enough?! Now you want to kill everyone to ya bitch!?" Blanc snaps, eyes glowing red.

"I know my eyes take a similar hue but... that's just creepy." I mutter.

"Shut yer mouth! Before I bust your skull!" she screams at me. I raise my hands in surrender, and slowly back away.

"I've grown tired of this... Killachine! Finish them!" 'Fake' Blanc says, as she takes off. Before we can stop her, Killachine glows and roars to life, with the intent to kill.

"That's how you want to play is it?! I'm gonna smash your hunk of junk!" Blanc transforms into her HDD, which is pretty much a swim suit...

 _'Wonder if that gets cold at all?'_

Neptune and Vert also transforms, much to the disdain of Blanc. I whisper to everyone else, "You guys just want to ditch the plan? I think they've got this one." They all nod, and to hop up onto one of the mushroom shaped houses, and watched the fireworks.

* * *

"Hoo... that was a stress reliever..." Blanc says as I listen in from a corner.

I can't say I have much place in their conversation... nor does the rest of us really. None of us really know about their pasts... Ryouichi and I specifically. He's here because of my stupidity, and I'm here for a promise. Nothing more, nothing less. Still though... that doesn't mean it's any less depressing. I look on as the three goddesses have a heart to heart talk, with Blanc tearing up at one point.

I sigh, and listen in on IF whom is now dishing out intel. "Alright guys, my sources say that they are planning on shipping in weapons from Avenir..." Avenir... Oh that's right. I didn't get a chance to level the Avenir Corp.

"Where is this happening? Is there any shipments going to Leanbox?" Nirito asks.

"Unfortunately... they are planning on shipping across to Leanbox and Lowee."

"Where are these shipments originating in Lastation?" I ask. She replies with "Avenir Storage Facility No.2" No.2? Isn't that extremely generic? We couldn't get to both places at once, and who knows what kind of damage could happen.

"I'm thinking..." Ryouichi says, "We could split up. It's likely that Lastation's facility would be heavily armed, while the transports are less so." We grabbed the CPUs and filled them in.

We sit in silence, pondering our dilemma. I couldn't take the silence anymore, and I speak up. "I can take the storage facility." I announce. I'm met with immediate resistance.

"Not going to happen..." Erica says.

"That's next to suicide." Nirito says grimly.

"I have to disagree too... this would weigh on my conscience." Well, it's nice to know that Vert cares about me. Even though I've said less than fifty words to her. I sigh.

"It's just a storage facility right? I just need to stop operations, not clear the dungeon." I stop for awhile, but I relent. "Fine. But at most, I can take two extras, I need to get there fast enough, before they start shipping to Planeptune too." I say. I look around for volunteers. Three hands. Erica, Ryouichi, and Nirito. Erica looks mighty hopeful...

* * *

"Hm... you think she is angry?" I say, and I flap with Ryouichi and Nirito hanging onto my feet.

"I don't know... but she was the first one to volunteer. How come you didn't pick her?" My eyes bulge a little as I remember everything in just the last few decades.

"No reason... Anyhow, prepare for touchdown." I say as I retract my wings, still a decent way up, maybe around four stories high.

"Not again!" Nirito says, as he pull out a jacket, yet another one of our genius bouncy houses.

 **Boing!**

We bounce straight onto it, and promptly flatten it. "Oof... wow." Ryouichi comments, "You guys should work on the design. Possibly increase the capable load to accommodate one heavy vampire?"

"What is that supposed to mean..." I say.

"Nothing, nothing." he replies.

I look around, and I see the familiar steam punk theme. I much prefer a place like this to any of the other nations. I'm not entirely sure why though. We landed on what looks like a shopping district, and I'm glad to see that people are starting to re-open. I hope they aren't receiving any issues from the UAG.

"So, what's our game plan?" Nirito says.

"Well first off, we need to actually find where the storage facility is. You guys do that, I'm going to go to the Basilicom." They looked at me confused, "Unfinished business." I replied. I guess they found it better to just not question too far into what I'm doing. We _are_ a demon after all. I take off, after handing Ryouichi some armaments for safety.

Magic was great and all, I use it to power myself all the time. But, there comes a time where good old fashioned gunpowder works best.

* * *

I walked out of the Basilicom, after being denied entrance to see Noire. It didn't matter much as I walked around back, and scaled the outside. I used a little magic to stick myself to the side under her window, and picked the lock with something I 'borrowed' from a thug. He won't miss it anyways.

 **Click**

Got it. I climb up next to the window, and knock. I could just open it and let myself in... but that would be rude wouldn't it?

 **knock knock**

I heard something topple over inside, the window opens, though unfortunately... the window swings out to the side, and the glass shatters on my face. I catch myself before I fall, and clutch my face, in fake agony.

"My beautiful face, oh no!" I exaggerate.

 **CHOP!**

She chops me on the back of my head, and holds her finger up. "Quiet down..." She points below me, and I see a group of thugs roaming around. Though, before I could hop down, Noire pulls me into her room.

 **THUMP**

"Ow..." I mutter, landing straight onto the floor. I look up, and I see Noire holding up on a newspaper.

"Can you explain _this_ to me?" I take it from her hands and read it.

"Lady Black Heart Enlists a Black Winged 'Angel'." I read out loud. There is a picture of me fighting off a group of thugs at the blacksmith. "Damn, maybe I look a little bit **too** menacing?"

Noire sighs in frustration, "I never asked for your help you know..."

"Well, I like to think about it this way, you don't ask for help, people _give_ you help." I keep on reading the passage.

"That makes no sense." Noire says flatly. I ignore her and look through my 'block' of text.

 _As you all may have noticed. Most, if not all CPU's have gone missing for an extended period of time. Throughout this absence, Lastation's economy has been dominated by a company named, **Avenir**. _

I wonder if all reporters are like this in this dimension? This one certainly lacks tact... I like that.

 _The situation has continued to deteriorate until about a month ago our CPU has returned, along with a companion. As shown, he seems to be skilled in combat, and continues to clean up all criminal activity in Lastation. However, the looming question still remains for Lady Black Heart concerning Avenir... (See more on Page 12)_

Wow, I wonder if Avenir even controls the media, because someone sure as hell made sure that I wasn't the highlight of the passage, despite the title.

" _That or this reporter is terrible..."_

 _'Also a possibility.'_

"Alright then..." I look up towards Noire, whom was still standing over me, "I don't see the issue in this."

"I am the leader of a Nation, a goddess to all those in Lastation... to need the help of someone else, I could lose a lot of shares from this." I could see where she was coming from, however.

"You're wrong Noire." She gives me a questioning look, "It's only going to go down like that if you let it. Use this to your advantage." I guide her. "People love myths, spin that to your advantage."

"Ugh!" Noire is frustrated, "Look we can talk about this _later_." says Noire, whom obviously needs time to think over her next action. "I've already got a possible crisis on my hand. I have an expo coming up, with Avenir storing more of those _damned_ Killachines down in the factory district. **Right** in front of me."

I stand up and put both my hands on her shoulders, much to her embarrassment. I shake her, "This is what you _needed_." Noire was smart, and a hard worker, but very narrow-sighted sometimes... "It's in the factory district like you said right? That's where most of your supporters lay."

"W-What are you getting at?" Noire can't seem to get that other's emotions can bend opinions over.

"What I'm saying is, we should get out there, make a show of talent in front of everybody!" One day she's going to overheat trying too hard...

"..." Noire is silent. She is always pushing people away unintentionally through her head-on approach.

"Not only is that going to stop people from leaving you in that district, people tend to exaggerate stories! If you want to free your nation, you should come with me and start." But... I promised myself that I would never leave someone hanging in trouble, and I wasn't going to break that now.

Noire nods, determination spreading across her face, "Okay, but you are following _my_ lead." Plus... as much as Auguste may rip on me for it... I couldn't let go of hope. Hope that I could work this out with Noire, even if she doesn't accept me if I tell her.

 _'No... WHEN I tell her.'_

I nod, and stood up, presenting the window. "After you."

 **BANG BANG**

"Hey! What's going on in there" Noire seems uncertain, not about to jeopardize her nation. I put my hand once more on her shoulder and nod to her for reassurance. She transforms and flies out the window, I hide next to the door and a guard busts through.

"Hey! What's going-Mph!" He couldn't say anymore, as I wrap my arm and hand around his neck and mouth respectively, and hold up a knife to his neck, silently shutting the door and jumping out the window...

* * *

I landed silently, and while the guard... landed I suppose. Not too quiet either, but I put him in a sleeper hold, and knocked him out. I put my hand up to my ear, and activate a radio that Nirito was conveniently carrying.

"Hello?" I say.

" _Hello Xiang, did you find anything yet?"_ crackled Nirito over the radio.

"Actually I did, the storage facility is at the factory district which is in the..." I stop. Where is it actually? "You know what? Just look for two shadows flying across the sky." I say, cutting the line. I extend my wings, and fly up, promptly catching up to Noire.

"So, what's the plan." I ask her, getting straight to business.

Black Heart replies, "Well, I don't know much about what you can do, and I'd like to minimize collateral damage. Are you capable of sabotaging the Killachines?" I nod my head.

"Yes, but no guarantees that it will be quick." I haven't seen how they are made yet since they tend to blow up every time I come close to one. It doesn't help that they are upgrading them every time as well.

"We're here." Black Heart announces, and we land in an alleyway nearby, as I grab her arm and pull her.

"W-What are you-" Noire was about to go off again, but I stop her by holding my finger up to my lips, and pointing around the corner. I peek around again, and I see two guys wearing that stupid hat.

I pull out my knife, but Noire stops me and shakes my head and the message was obvious. No killing. I nod and obey, though I was disappointed. I've yet to use the damn knife. I whistle, and catch their attention, large question marks appear above their heads as they wander towards our corner.

I shake my arm, getting some magic flowing and step out.

 **THUNK! CRACK!**

I had stepped out, and thrust a palm into both their abdomens, and promptly grabbed both their heads and planted them into the floor. Noire watches on.

I shrug, "Hey, I didn't kill them." They might just have a few disorders now, including PTSD for wrestlers.

We sneak around to the next corner and take a look at the compound. It is centered in the middle of a large courtyard. "Hm... actually, we could just level the place with the Killachines in it. The blast radius would be small enough that it wouldn't damage the surrounding area.

"Absolutely not! I'm still dealing with the paper work from your _last_ stunt." I had hoped she had forgotten that. Unfortunately not.

"Alright then. Plan B... sneak in."

"It looks like they have 100% camera coverage though, on top of the guards." I scratch the back of my head and look away.

"Well... there are two options as I see it right now. We can bust in the hard way, or I could go in invisible."

"Well obviously you should go in with invisibility right?" Because for that to happen...

"One issue... my illusion magic isn't as strong to bring... my attire with me." Noire processes that for a second, and immediately stands up.

"Okay scratch that, how many explosives do you have on you?" My eyes lit up.

 _'All according to plan, get Noire to let me blow something up!'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry this took a while longer, but on the bright side, it's longer with it! I've noticed how fast some of this story has progressed, and I plan on slowing it down, just a little that is. I'm open to all constructive criticism if anyone has any.**


	35. Happy Halloween!

**A/N: For the sake of simplicity, words listed in italics while not in quotations are translations for any foreign words.**

* * *

"Alright, these guys are low level, should be easy enough. I'm going to be as loud as I can... blow _everything_ in that facility up." I nod. She runs out from cover.

When Noire meant we are going in loud, she meant loud. We ran straight towards the front gate of the compound, and I kicked the gate open, and we split up. I took the left side of the courtyard while she took the right.

Three guards immediately reacted, running up to me spears and swords ready. I pulled out my shot-gun, and loaded in shock rounds. Non-lethal unless, of course, they have a heart condition... Oh well.

The first guard to reach me swung his sword down in a crescent shape, and I dodge it easily, and as he followed it up, I swing my M1014 at his sword, unbalancing him. I point the shotgun at his leg.

 **BANG BZZT**

The guard convulses violently as he falls to the ground. The impact still caused some bleeding, but it wasn't lethal as I turn around to block spear with the barrel of the gun. Fortunately, it didn't break anything in my weapon as I snapped the spear head off of the pole and ripped out the tip from my barrel, firing another shot into him. It wasn't enough, and I fired two more into him.

 **BANG BANG BZZT**

He falls to the ground, joining his previous comrade. I turn around once more and fired the rest of my magazine into the last man.

 **CLINK CLANG**

Unfortunately, this one brought a riot shield, and he didn't hesitate charging straight at me. He piles straight into me, knocking me on my ass as I fall over.

"Tough son of a bitch aren't you?" I ask him. He doesn't answer, or rather he answers by taking his shield and slamming it down. I roll out and back onto my feet as I kicked him in the back of the leg. I take advantage of this moment and take the barrel of my gun, holding it like a bat.

I bring it down, hitting his riot shield. Not the most efficient way to deal with him, but the most satisfying.

 **THUNK THUNK THUNK CRACK!**

His riot shield cracks under the continued assault of my brutality and shatters, or maybe that was his arms? I couldn't tell for sure, I was hitting him pretty hard.

He passes out from the pain, confirming the latter part of my assessment. I look over to my right and I see Noire cleaning house. She is effectively dueling seven men at once, with more waiting in line.

I whistle, "She can really go." I take a moment to process things, "Hey! Wait a minute! How come they are all paying attention to you?!" Half of them turn around, shrug, and return to Noire.

My eyes twitch. "Okay then... hope you like a good shock then." I go prone on the ground, and set up my AS50.

 **BANG BANG!**

I fire two shots, straight into the rear ends of two guards who were taking a break. The clutch their rear ends, defecate, and pass out.

 _'That can't smell too nice.'_

Only four guards left standing. Well, not exactly standing. Two were kneeling, begging for Noire's forgiveness, one was throwing up, and the fourth was running away.

 _'Well, I guess she can deal with that.'_ I think to myself as I run to the factory, and propel myself inside.

* * *

I sneak around, avoiding conflict and planting charges on the main supports using a blueprint I found. I'm trying to use minimal force to make it implode, rather than explode into shrapnel.

"Wonder where those two went..." Hm? I peeked around the corner, and much to my displeasure, I saw a small child wearing a simple cheap mini-suit with brown hair. The hair was kept down and was long, and unless you saw his face, you could mistake him for a little girl. He wore white gloves, which are stained slightly with blood.

"On the the off-note... _Je te vois..._ " He said, looking straight at the corner I was hiding at.

 _I see you_

I walk out of the corner, pistol at ready, aimed straight at his head. Doesn't really matter much either way, but it's good to be prepared. "Yeah... enough with the French already, you have hundreds of other languages, use them."

"Aw... _mon_ frère _et mon_ création _..._ why so hostile?" His accent not quite matching up too well with Japanese.

 _My brother, and creation._

"Oh no reason... "Just Business" as you say." I say, obviously not pleased to see him. He skips over and around me.

"It was Onii-chan, don't be so sour." he says, latching onto my back. I sighed, clearly annoyed and went on planting the explosives. I stuck another square onto a pillar, and set it to active.

"I'm a little less upset that you tried to kill me last time, than I am that you didn't come back."

"How come?"

"You left Ryouichi hanging with a burnt down house and no family, that's why." I said venomously. It's not often I get this worked up about something, much less another person, but something about this whole situation rubs me the wrong way.

I grab the last charge needed for the building to collapse with the Killachines inside of it, and plant it.

 **Thud**

"Hm?" I turn around and point my pistol.

* * *

 **Ryouichi POV**

After receiving that cryptic message from Xiang, I followed Nirito. Eventually, we just started roaming around the streets, looking for Xiang.

"Just like him... leaving us with no clue with what he is doing." I mutter. Nirito picked up on it.

"Does he do this often?" I nod my head.

"More often than he likes to admit at least." I smile, and walk along with my arms behind my head. "Still though, he should really just give us a heads up-" I stopped talking, as I heard gunshots frighteningly close to us. I gulp once, and watch as Nirito scaled the wall next to us and peeked over.

"Well, looks like Xiang is here with Noire... Shall we?" He motions towards the opposite side of the compound, clearly signaling for us to go. I nod, as we run off in the opposite direction of the fighting.

We scaled over the south wall and landed silently inside. It looks like all of the guards have located to fight Xiang.

 _'Sad... I was hoping to test out this new ship.'_ I had conjured up a new whip, this one has the ability to receive electricity and output it. Meaning, a whole new 'shocking' experience. I shake my head and follow Nirito and climb in through a window...

* * *

We land silently inside, after discovering that the entire section of the catwalk here was out of commission. We walk through the compound, not seeing much danger either way.

"Wonder where those two went..." We hear someone talking, and Nirito pulls me to the side behind a pillar. "On the the off-note... _Je te vois..._ " He said, looking at a random corner.

"What's a boy doing in here?" I whisper. Nirito shrugs and redirects his attention to who steps out.

"Yeah... enough with the French already, you have hundreds of other languages, use them." Xiang steps out, gun pointed straight at the little boy. My eyes widen, terrified at the idea of another young child being killed. I start to step out, but Nirito grabs me and shakes his head.

"Aw... _mon_ frère _et mon_ création _..._ why so hostile?" Is that... French? It couldn't be him right? Last I remembered... he would be around 31 by now.

"Oh no reason... "Just Business" as you say." Xiang replies back coldly, obviously still not pleased to meet this boy.

My breathing starts hitching up, though I manage to keep it silent.

"It was, Onii-chan, don't be so sour." Onii-chan? The evidence was right in front of me... but I didn't want to believe it.

"I'm a little less upset that you tried to kill me last time, than I am that you didn't come back."

"How come?" My heart is pounding at this point, to the point of which I thought I was going to pass out.

"You left Ryouichi hanging with a burnt down house and no family, that's why." Xiang said with venom.

That was it. Something inside of me snapped, and I stood straight up, stumbled a little bit and fell backwards. Xiang stands up and spins around to me, pointing his weapon. He sees it's me and relaxes a bit, before tensing up again.

Léon jumps off Xiang's back, and looks away, neither guilt nor worry is existent on his face, and starts skipping towards me. I kick away, backing up against a pillar, and start standing up.

"Gh-... X-Xiang... how long?" I stumble out. I'm sweating at this point, blindly reaching out for something to grab a hold of. I'm extremely pale, and I should be.

I've just seen a ghost.

I feel something solid, and I grip it tightly, and it squishes inwards slightly.

"Shit no! RUN!" Xiang hollers, grabbing me and Nirito as when he saw him and ran. Though, it was apparent I was in no position to run, I couldn't even tell what we were running from. Killachine? Thugs? It didn't matter. I just wanted to lay down for a few minutes... and I did.

Xiang barked something at someone and wrapped Nirito and himself in his wings... and he fell over in a cacoon. Suddenly, I feel someone grab and and turn me around. I go face to face with a youthful face, Léon. He wraps me with soft feeling feathers that make me feel safe, though the wings sting, and holds me close as the area around us turns into a fiery scene.

* * *

 **Xiang POV**

 _'It wasn't supposed to happen like this.'_ I think to myself as I force debris off of me and Nirito. I get up, bleeding slightly from some shrapnel. I see someone digging frantically through the debris, and I quickly identify her as Noire.

I shake Nirito awake, who passed out during the onslaught, and called Noire over. She heard me and jogged over.

"Jeez, when I said you could blow it _all_ up, I never meant you too!" Noire scolds me. I hold up a hand, and run over and start digging. After a minute, I take one big scoop to debris and cut my hand, though not on wreckage.

I pull on the foreign object, and a large set of wings come with it. The tips of each feather seemed to be made with knives, though the rest was silver. They retract revealing an unconscious Ryouichi, and a depressed Léon.

He looks at me and tries to run off, but I hold him by the collar. "The hell you aren't." I growled. "Do it once, shame on circumstance, do it twice, and shame on your life." Léon pales at the threat, for I was one of the few that knew how to permanently, kill one of 'us'.

Léon knew the circumstances, and followed along obediently as we all silently carried Ryouichi down the street to Chian's place.

* * *

A few days have passed, and I received a call from IF that both sides were taken care of, and Blanc has decided to put off the campaign for a while. That also means I've got nothing urgent on my plate once more... except for the one sitting in front of me. I frown, looking straight at Léon whom was fiddling around with something, avoiding Ryouichi, whom was visibly upset.

He hasn't said a word to either of us since the factory went down in fire. That bothered me. Noire noticed this, and uncharacteristically, she offered to help.

* * *

" _It's Halloween tomorrow, we could use that to our advantage."_

" _Halloween? What good is that to us? We aren't kids looking for candy." I say. To be honest, I have a little bit of a sweet tooth._

" _People still do it, from children to adults. Hmph, besides that's not what I had in mind." Noire said._

* * *

Not sure what she had in mind, but it _is_ 'tommorow' and we were just sitting around, feeling a bit awkward. Nirito had returned to Leanbox on 'business' too. Ryouichi continues plucking away at his spell book, and occasional spark sparking.

I spoke up, "So... Ryouichi, as you know this is your... 'brother'." I shifted uncomfortably. I was never good at breaking news to anybody... this isn't an exception. "So Léon, anything to say?" I say, throwing all responsibility onto the young, yet old boy.

"...Sorry?" I wince. Our 'kind' never was good at apologies either, but that was just cringe worthy. Ryouichi looks up and smiles.

"Hm? Did you guys say something?" he says, but before I can reply, he goes on. "Today's Halloween right? That's great, perfect."

"Ryouichi..." I mutter. It was obvious him saying that is already stretching his comfort zone.

"Look... I'm sorry alright? _J'ai fait une erreur..._ " Léon starts. "I shouldn't have gotten so attached, nor should I have abused it..." Léon was extremely blunt, but it worked all the same.

 _I made a mistake..._

"Why... why did you just up and leave?!" Ryouichi shouts at the little boy. "I lost _everything_ and then you just... just left!" Ryouichi snaps.

I didn't know what to say, even if I did... I shouldn't be butting my nose in. This time at least. Léon looks away, not ashamed, but he is regretting what he did. Tears started falling from Léon's face. Whether he is actually 7 or 700 years old, his mind never ages. As such, his body doesn't know any better.

Ryouichi saw this, and softened up. "Listen... I'm upset but, I don't blame you." He looks up at me, "Or you." Even though I can tell it is the worst told lie ever told. Léon wiped away his tears.

 **knock knock**

I sigh in relief, as I slowly rise from my seat.

 **knock knock**

I hurry up and open the door, revealing Noire who is holding four slips in her hand. "Hey, what's that?"

"Geez, you leave me waiting at the door and don't even say high. How rude can you be?" Noire replied, flipping her hair.

"Sorry, I say. We were... caught up in something." I say, dodging the implied question. Noire looks at me, but drops the subject.

"Well, I got some tickets to a Halloween scare house." Noire says, "Not exactly in my interests, but they shouldn't go to waste."

I shrug, and look to the two others. They shrug and stand up. "Guess we are going."

* * *

So, here I am. Stuck hanging upside down by one leg with cuffs around my wrists. I took another look at the slip in my hands that we entered this place with.

"Halloween Survival Course." I read out loud. I couldn't even bust out of these cuffs, since the entire place was surrounded by an anti-magic field. "What's taking them so long?" I grumble.

I look around, and there is blood scattered on the walls, with fake corpses along with them. Every once in a while I catch a glimpse of something transparent, but I can't be sure.

"Screw this." I mutter, as I grab my knife which was hanging from my back. I attempt to lift my upper body up, and I grab the rope. I cut through it, and I drop down in the least glamorous way possible. "Oof." I grunt as I crash to the floor, my armaments echoing in the house.

If these traps aren't that bad, the 'robots' roaming around dressed up as zombies are. Thankfully, they ARE robots. I pull out my pistol, and adapt my grip to the cuffs. "I doubt this is going to end well..." I mutter, as I fire at the lock on my cuffs. The end result was what I wanted but.

 **THUNK**

I probably should've used the glock instead, as the M1911 goes right through the lock, and into my gut. I clutch my stomach.

" _Nice one stupid."_ Auguste appears next to me, shrouded in shadows. I shake my head, I'm being recorded right now and I am also on broadcast to the entire nation. I'd rather not have the 'Black Winged Angel' be pegged as insane.

I shake off the broken cuffs, and trudge along the path that Noire and the others went through.

I walk for a while, and I hear something groaning. I turn around, and I see a group of three 'zombies' coming after me. I ignore them and keep on going, only to be stopped by another set of three.

"So much for 'easy' and 'fun'." I say, as I pull out my pole-arm, since I can't summon my swords. I take the initiative and stab one right through the head. A liquid bursts out of the hole, and some of it gets in my mouth.

"...ketchup?" I felt like we've already made that joke before. Author's imagination must be extremely dull...

I spin around my weapon, "Alright then, better call the deli, because I'm going to need some hotdogs!"

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later...**

"Ugh..." I moan, "Out of all the prizes they gave out... they gave us mustard?" The prize for getting through the course without being bitten was four crates of mustard. Unfortunately, guess who had to carry it?

"It IS a stupid prize, but my shares are skyrocketing this week." I sigh, at least something good came out of it. "Plus, some yellow would do you good..." Noire says, looking at me. It's true, I'm pretty much completely red. The author didn't take too kindly to my insults, and dropped a horde on top of me.

Noire and myself arrive back at Chian's which is where we were staying for the time being, just until Blanc is ready and the Basilicom calms down. Ryouichi and Léon aren't with us. Léon had told me that the both of them are going to work out their issues...

I sigh, as I drop the boxes down in the corner. I say hello to Chian, and head up to the showers.

* * *

 **Two Days Later...**

 **Ryouichi's POV**

I frown, as I follow Léon around town. Buying mundane things. They don't look out of the ordinary, except for the fact that none of the items relate to each other. Some chalk, paper, and kitchen knives.

We walk out of Lastation, and out far into the plains. I was starting to question his motives, especially with those kitchen knives. I let my thoughts drift as Léon starts setting whatever he was trying to set up, sticking the kitchen knives into the ground to keep the paper from flying away.

He draws an outline with the chalk, consisting of characters from a demonic language that I don't recognize. "What's that?" I say, finally breaking the silence.

"Do you know what today is?" Léon replies back.

"The second of November. Why does that matter?" I reply, being a little bit hostile. Léon doesn't seem to pick up on it though. Part of me just wants to jump and take my frustrations out on him... but that won't solve anything.

"Today... is _La Toussaint._ " He replies.

 _All Saints' Day._

"La Two sons?" I reply back, confused.

"No... La Toussaint. More specifically, the second day of it... All Souls' Day." He stands up, and looks up at me. "I'm taking you back to see... your parent's resting place. That is... if you want to." See... my parents?

My mouth opens, and no words come out. I nod furiously instead. I wanted to see my parent's graves, and say goodbye one last time. It's the only thing I regret about coming here. Not giving them closure...

Léon lifts his finger up, and bites it, drawing blood. He kneels down once more, scuffling along the parchment, outlining the chalk with his blood. He finishes, and the seal starts to glow, and I see plains, just like the one we were in now, except there were graves. Léon hops through, and I practically dive through.

I land hard on the ground. I brush myself up, and I raise my head. I froze. I looked straight up into two black and white pictures of my parents. I look around in the cemetery, and it looks beautiful. Flowers were placed everywhere, even on my parents' graves.

"Hey Mom... Dad..." I started, looking straight at both pictures. "I never did come to visit here... and I regret that." I say tearing up. "I hated myself for not being able to do more to help..." I said, wiping out tears from my eyes. Léon puts his hand on my shoulders, and comforts me as I let it all out...

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, Have a Happy Halloween, and for those who don't know what La Toussaint is. It's a holiday in France. It translates to All Saints' Day but, many consider it a vacation week.**

 **So, see you guys next chapter, and go get some candy!**


	36. A Can of Worms

**A/N: Like I said in previous chapters, if you are sensitive to satanical references and/or gore, please skip sections with are marked by line breaks.**

"I'm never going to be able to look at ketchup or mustard the same way ever again..." I muttered to myself. "And never is a long time..." I was taking a shower, and washing away all of the ketchup. Thankfully, everyone saw the broadcast of the survival house, so nobody accused me of mass murder on the way home.

The amount of pure red that was flowing down the pipes would give any water treatment plant a mass panic. I washed down all of the red liquid, and then proceeded to plug the drain, and fill the shower/bathtub up. I sunk down, and laid my head back. This little diversion to Lastation was just entirely disturbing. And the last visit here was too. I've sifted through all of my regained memories, and throughout I've met Léon numerous times.

But every single time I see Léon, or go over a memory with him in it, there is a giant hole in their personality, their reaction towards me. In fact, it's surfaced with Erica as well. Léon had called me brother earlier. A shiver runs down my spine as I close my eyes. I shift around and I see one memory. It doesn't look familiar at all, and I assume it's the last memory I haven't seen. It makes me feel on edge.

 _'Might as well... what's the worst that can happen?'_ I think to myself, as I unlock the memory and take a peek.

* * *

" _AAAGH! PLEASE STOP, IT HURTS."_ My eyes open to a girl screaming in pain. I feel an emotion I haven't felt in a long while. Fear. My eyes dart around and I see that there were three of us chained up on what looks like an abandoned dungeon. I look towards the source of the screaming and I see Erica...

* * *

I sit straight up, spilling some water to the outside as I try calming my heart. I look around, and I see that I'm back in the quaint little bath tub. I rub my temples, "What did I just open...?"

 **Knock Knock**

"Hey Xiang? You alright in there?" I hear Noire asking through the door.

"Just fine... No need to worry." I say getting out of the tub.

"W-Worry? I wasn't worried for your safety or anything!" I hear Noire say as she stomped off as usual. I take a towel and wipe off my head, I drop it on accident and I bend down to pick it up.

" _A man with eyes that I could see in the dark, glowing bright yellow, cuts up the girl's leg, stopping just before her nether regions."_

My eyes widen as I stand straight up, and hit my head off the sink counter. I ignore my throbbing head and look around. My breathing hitches and I look around for the source of that voice. "Did you hear that?" I ask Auguste out loud.

" _..."_ No response. My eye starts twitching, and I clean up quickly before tripping over myself to get out of the bathroom.

* * *

I was at the kitchen right now, making nothing particularly fancy. I poured some water and grain into the rice steamer and turned it on. Then I opened the refrigerator and grabbed various things, eggs, spices, and fish.

(Line Break)

" _Stop you crazy psychopath! Get the fuck off of her!"_ My mouth moves, and yet it was someone else speaking. I tug on my chains attempting to break free, but a shock runs through my body and I scream.

* * *

"Ahh!" I jump up, banging my head off the refrigerator, the freezer part of it opening.

"Gah!" I look to my right, and I see Noire, whom fell over. Likely from my 'rude' awakening.

"Sorry, are you alright?" I put down the ingredients, and I offer her my hand. She frowns and gets up on her own.

"Whatever, just don't scare me again for no reason." And for the second time this hour, she stomps off to her temporary room. I sigh as I prepared our little meal for four.

* * *

I had finished the preparations for everything, and now the only thing left to do was to wait. I closed my eyes and leaned back into my chair, intending to visit the stairwell to see what the hell Auguste was doing.

Though I immediately regret it.

* * *

I open my eyes, expecting to find Auguste next to me, with endless stairs bounding on both sides. Instead, I find myself in the same horror fest.

" _Onii-chan... I'm scared."_ Someone whimpers beside me. 'I' push aside the pain and manage to speak.

" _Don't... worry."_ 'I' breath heavily, this bastard has already tortured 'myself' and Erica for what seemed like hours. Thankfully, he hasn't touched 'my' little brother.

" _Your insane!"_ 'I' scream, my voice cracking under the pain from numerous cuts.

" _A_ _ **fine**_ _line between_ _ **insanity**_ _and being a genius."_ He lets out an evil laugh. _"And the difference is how_ _ **successful**_ _you are... and I intend to be so."_ He takes the knife, mixed with 'my' own blood and Erica's and slowly trails it up Erica...

* * *

I kick off, letting a small yelp as I tip backwards and fall.

 **CRASH**

I roll over and stand up, righting the chair and I touch my forehead. It's drenched in a cold sweat. I hear the whistle from both steamers, signifying that both dishes are done. I set the table, and call for Noire.

"Hey Ms. Lonely! Dinner's ready!" I poked at her with Neptune's lonely joke, and I am met with satisfactory results.

"Ugh! I am not lonely!" I hear her scream from down the hall. My eyes widen.

* * *

Erica screams as the knife is brought closer, and closer to her neck. I begged the man to stop, but my pleas fell off deaf ears and in one foul silent sound, the knife slid across her neck. The man started chanting something as I try to comfort the little one.

" _Are you happy now you sick, perverted freak?!"_ 'I' scream at him. I hurled insult after insult, but I gasped as Erica's body convulsed. I could only watch with horror as the man unlocks the chains. Erica stumbled to her feet, screaming as her back erupts, a large claw stretching out.

" _Kill...Mwahahaha!"_

* * *

"Hey! Wake up you moron!" I open my eyes and I see myself, laying on the floor staring up at Noire. I look at her for a few moments, and cover my mouth. I run towards the nearest trash can and hurl my guts out.

 _'God...'_ I think to myself bitterly.

I feel something rubbing my back, and I turn around to see Noire, whom was uncharacteristically rubbing my back. "Geez... you didn't give yourself a concussion earlier did you? N-Not that I care or anything." I shake my head, and stumble to my feet. I walk over to the sink, and fill up a glass of water to rinse out my mouth with.

"...nothing. Just feeling a little dizzy is all." A complete lie, "Just go have dinner, before it gets cold. I'll be there in a minute..."

Noire wasn't very happy about it, but left me to my own devices. I tapped on my head. _'Hello? Anybody in there?'_

" _..."_ I keep in a scream of frustration, as I run my hand over my face. _'Calm... cool... think explosions... not the time to go insane...'_ I force a smile onto my face, and walk towards the little table we are using for dinner.

"Hey Noire, have Ryouichi and Léon come back yet?" I ask her, hoping to gloss over my little scene.

She catches the hint, and shakes her head. "No, they haven't come back yet. Either way, thanks for the food." I smile and nod, and dig in myself, trying to avoid the metaphorical bomb in the room.

"So..." Noire starts, "Where did you meet Léon and Erica?" And the bomb goes boom.

* * *

My eyes widen as Erica starts stumbling towards my right... straight towards my little brother. _"Erica... what are you doing?!"_ I yell at her. She picks up a rusty knife from the floor and proceeds, inch by inch.

 _'She isn't going to...'_ My jaw drops as she cups my little brother's cheek and plays with the knife in her hand.

" _Onee-san... w-what's going on?"_ He says, voice cracking under fear. She opens her mouth to talk.

" _ **Die.**_ _"_ I watch helplessly as she cut his throat, quickly and cleanly. I start kicking and struggling against the chains I am bound in, but I receive an electrocution. I look away, not wanting to look at the brutal scene before me. I keep my eyes shut for as long as I can. Someone forces my head up, and I look straight in front of me.

 _"L-Léon what are you d-"_ I look straight into his eyes, and I know, it wasn't Léon in charge anymore. His eyes glowed a verdant green.

 _'N-No...'_

I look around, and meet the eyes of the culprit. _"What did you DO!"_ I yell, defiant until the end.

He ignores me, humming to himself. _"It won't matter~... You will all be my_ _ **slaves**_ _soon enough. End him."_ Léon, in one fatal action, brings his arm up, and leaves in its place, a knife. Pain sears through my neck, I can't breathe, and my heart is about to explode. I try clawing at my throat, but it only makes things worse, when I get electrocuted.

 _'Is this how it ends?'_ I tear falls from my eyes, as I watch Léon and Erica, prone to his command. I pass out, vision fading...

I wake up floating around in a black abyss, with nothing in sight for miles. _'Is this purgatory?'_ The thought was depressing... I couldn't save my family. I couldn't stop him from killing us. And now... I've lost my right to rest in peace as well.

" _No."_ I twirl around and I am shocked to see what looks like a mix between a wolf, crystals, and a human.

" _Who are you?!"_ I scream.

" _Listen up mortal... I offer salvation to your situation. I offer you power to rip apart your foe, and save your pathetic siblings."_

" _A way to... save them?"_ The thought is foreign to me. For all I know, I could already be enslaved to murder more and more innocents.

" _Power overwhelming! An escape to a new world! Charm, Power, Knowledge! I offer it all. All you have to do is..._ _ **embrace the demon.**_ _"_

* * *

 **Noire POV**

The day after we got back was simple and as boring as ever. Xiang went to take a bath earlier and I'm just cleaning up some paperwork I brought with me from the Basilicom. I frowned.

 _'Another stack of paperwork.'_ Somehow, paper work always seemed to stack up the ridiculous amounts. In fact, recent polls suggest that Lastation receives 90% more work than any other nation.

 _'Maybe I can ask Xiang to help?'_ He seemed intelligent enough but... "Hmph, I don't need any help. I'll just crush this by dinner." I crush my own notion, and I felt a little down, but I couldn't pinpoint why.

"..." I work in silence, just going from one sheet to the next. I look up at the clock, and I see it's been nearly an hour and a half since he got into the bath. I sigh, a little aggravated since he was the one who was supposed to cook tonight.

I walked to the bathroom and I heard somebody suddenly splashing inside. I knocked on the door. Xiang simply waved me off. I stomped off.

"Hmph! I wasn't worried." I grumble to myself as I return to my paperwork. I didn't get very far, since my mind was somewhere else. I sighed in frustration, and got up to see how Xiang is doing on dinner. B-But it wasn't because I wanted to see him or anything!

 _'He should be done with preparing by now. I just wanted to keep him on track is all!'_

The sight I saw was strange to say the least. I walked over to Xiang, who had it head in the refrigerator. A few moments later he screamed.

"Ahh!" He screams.

"Gah!" I fall backwards, as I hear Xiang hit his head, likely shattering the lights inside the refrigerator. I rub my head, which I had hit off the floor pretty hard.

"Sorry, are you alright?" He asks me, holding out his hand. I frowned, and turned cold.

"Whatever, just don't scare me again for no reason." I reply to him coldly. I stomped off immediately, fuming. I stomped back into my room and laid down on the bed. I buried my face into the pillow.

Just what was his problem? He kept on acting weird and it was interrupting _my_ work. It didn't help that any attempt at pushing thoughts of Xiang out of my head only ended in failure. I wanted to tear out my hair in frustration. I wanted to kick him out...

My grip lightens on the pillow, and I smile a little.

But yet I want him to stay. Lastation owes him a lot for capsizing Avenir for the time being and _I_ owe him a lot too...

"Hey Ms. Lonely! Dinner's ready!" Aaaand all nice thoughts were tossed out the window... for now. I sit up on the bed.

"Ugh! I am not lonely!" I scream back. It was already bad enough that _Neptune_ of all people kept on calling me that, but now Xiang too.

"Stupid..." I get off the bed and fix my dress before heading out to the living room.

"What the-" I arrive at the living room portion of the apartment, and I see Xiang laying there, eyes closed.

I run over and shake him. "Hey! Wake up you moron!" It wasn't the best choice of words for a goddess like myself, but he wasn't breathing...

Suddenly, he takes a gulp of air and opens his eyes. His eyes stare straight into mine, and I feel myself blushing just a little bit. Thankfully he didn't notice as he sits straight up and runs into the kitchen. I kneel there for a second processing what just happened, and I hear Xiang throwing up.

I face palm before following him into the kitchen. He insisted that it was no big deal however, and I left him to his own devices.

 _'I thought I was stubborn...'_ I think to myself as I sit down at the table, waiting for Xiang. He arrives and I thank him for the food and start eating.

About half-way through, I asked Xiang a question that had been bugging me for a while. "So... where did you meet Léon and Erica?" It was an innocent question, and the actual one was about their 'wings' or 'claw'.

 **cling cling**

I hear chopsticks dropping on to the table and I look up. Worry starts to set in as Xiang trembles staring straight at his wrists.

"Haa..." He starts to breath heavily.

"Xiang, what's wrong?!" I ask him, worried that he might have dropped his head too many times. I've heard about severe concussions before, and if not treated...

Suddenly, as fast as it started, he froze. His pupils dilate and he looks straight at his hands.

"Xiang...?" I ask cautiously, getting up from my seat. I didn't get far however, as he stands straight up, knocking over his chair. He starts wiping his hands frantically on his shirt and pants.

"So much of it...! No no no _no no_ _ **no NO!**_ " He screams and he buckles over, putting his hands on his head. He started clawing at his hair, and I knew I needed to stop him. I try approaching him, but he pushes back.

" **NO!** Don't come near me!" He wasn't responding to me either so I did the one thing left...

* * *

 **Xiang POV**

"So... where did you meet Léon and Erica?" The only **wrong** phrase to say at that moment has just been uttered as I freeze, the memory flashing back into my eyes.

" _Just do it! Give me the power to save them!"_ I screamed at the apparition in front of me. I couldn't tell exactly what it was, or what it really wanted, but I didn't care. In reality, I just wanted to **hurt** the man who did this.

" _The pact. Has. Been. Made."_ A shock of energy runs through my body, as I fling my arms around in blind power. I try to stop, but I have no control over my body. I couldn't even see what was happening, other than the fact that I know my physical body is still moving. I hear screams, a choking sound, and then silence...

I feel all the energy leave me suddenly, and I opened my eyes. It was pitch black, but yet I could still see. And I saw blood.

"So much of it..." I muttered to myself, feeling satisfied as I assumed it was our captor's blood. Then I looked at the corpses in front of me. Total shock filled my body as I stared straight at my siblings. Both of them were wide eyed, and staring at me as if to say, "You monster."

I look at my hands, and I see them stained with their blood. "No no no _no no_ _ **no NO!**_ " I try wiping off the blood, as if it would remove the sin I have just committed, only to soak my hand in more of the foul metallic substance.

" _Hahaha! Wonderful! My slave!"_ I look up and I see that **bastard** walking straight towards me. I kick back desperately, trying to escape his grasp as he lunges forward. My eyes widen however whenever he flashed before my eyes, changing into Noire.

"Mphm!" My screams are silenced as Noire kisses me. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but to me it seemed like hours. My heart slows down and I start to relax onto Noire. She ends the kiss and pulls back, my mouth wide open.

She looks at me with a blush, and then puts me in an embrace, rubbing my back. "It's alright you know...?" I let out a shudder, which is the extent of the emotion I can produce right now.

People say the first time you kill, is a psychological turn point. Some are lucky, and pass by without changing. Some drift through with the help of others. But, it never is easy. Two siblings whom I cherished, were my first kills. As long as I've lived, trauma never really goes away... you can only hope to cover it up, and bury it.

"I... I'm okay." I separate from Noire, feeling a little bit tired.

"That's good... then my first kiss was worth it."

"Your first kiss...? Noire, I'm sorry." I apologize. The first kiss should be cherished... not to be used to save an insane persons 'morals'.

"I'm not." Noire said, looking away with a blush.

"Then... that's good." I say, still ashamed at the scene I've caused. I've always believed in a phrase, 'More matter, less art.'. Drama wasn't my favorite.

As I sulked around, I feel two arms wrapping around me, and I look up to see Noire, once again hugging me. She whispers in my ear. "Don't tell anyone about this... alright?"

"Alright..." I say meekly, as our lips meet once again. Fortunately, (or unfortunately), I will never get the chance to keep this a secret.

I hear the door opening, "Hey guys! We're baaaa-?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hue, every story needs a trolltastic cliff hanger. On a more serious note, give me your brutally honest opinions about this. I can take it. The Lord of Bacon says I can.**


	37. A Mysterious Shadow Appears!

**A/N: So, finally I'm back after I spent three days on my ass pondering on how to start a chapter. o.o**

* * *

As Ryouichi barged in, there was a large scuffle. I missed most of it, and I slipped away into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, having a good enough grip of reality now, and I saw inside of me, extreme turmoil. I frowned, as I metaphorically condensed it and locked it into the back of my mind. It was a temporary fix, but I couldn't just let it sit there. I'd slowly lose my "morals", let alone my sanity. I try contacting Auguste, but still no good. I slip out before anyone could question where I was...

* * *

"..." The four of us sit at the dinner table. I was eating silently, trying to keep my mind off of things. Noire was avoiding eye contact, with me while Léon was looking pretty satisfied. I guess they fixed their issues.

Regardless nobody said a word, as the last person who spoke a word ended up with a large red bump on his head. Many would consider this an eerie silence but to me, it was almost tranquil in here, which in life, it is a luxury that many just don't have.

"...So, you and Noire huh?" Léon said carelessly, obviously wrapped up in his own little world at the moment to digest the situation...

And just like that, the peace was broken. Noire choked on a glass of water she was drinking, and sputtered out, "T-That wasn't what you are thinking of! That had a _purely_ platonic reason to it!" I felt deflated.

"I-I mean I guess I wouldn't mind if that were that case..." She muttered incomprehensibly. Ryouichi didn't pick up on it, but it didn't slip past us.

A blush crawled up her face, "But that's not why! Get your mind out of the gutter you little devil!"

I chuckle to myself, "I think the only mind that is in a metaphoric gutter is yours."

 _'And mine is in an actual one...'_ A dark thought crossed my mind.

"Gah! You are all horrible!" Noire sits down, and focuses on her food, attacking it like it murdered her family or something.

 _'Speaking of which ...do any of the CPUs have a family?'_ A thought crosses my mind. I indulge on it a little. Anything to keep my mind off of myself...

* * *

After dinner, I cleaned up the table and headed up to the little quaint hill I was on last time. It's funny really. It baffles me how Lastation has so many factories, yet the air seems so fresh. Tomorrow was the last day we were to stay here, as Blanc started getting impatient, even though she called for this in the first place.

"Though I'm not excited about the prospect..."

"What prospect?" I turn my head to my right, and I see Noire, who took a seat next to me.

"Tomorrow." I reply.

"That's right... that's when you leave Lastation right?" She asks me. I shake my head.

"No... that's when I leave you." I say a cheesy line, and I got results. A blush reaches her face and her back straightens.

"W-What are you doing, spewing out these cheesy lines..." She looks cute whenever she is all tsundere...

"No specific reason really." I reply to her. She replies with silence, as we sit there contemplating our thoughts.

"Well, Lastation's shares are extremely healthy right now so... I'd like to return the favor." She says slowly, suggesting it, scared I might reject her. I look over to her, mouth open before smiling.

"I'd like that." Part of me was going to try to convince her to come with us to Lowee, but she did that for me. She let's out an almost inaudible sigh, and my eyes link with hers.

"..." She looks away, blush present from her neck up. That's okay though, I can wait one step at a time. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

* * *

 **Ryouichi POV**

We sneak away from the scene in front of us, and back into our room. I whistle, "Your money was on the dot."

"Mhm, Onii-Chan and Noire couldn't be more obvious." There it is again... I didn't get the full story on their relationship with each other, nor did I get the full story between Xiang and Léon.

"How _did_ you know that they were going to be there? We didn't follow them or anything."

"Xiang smells." He says flatly.

"What?" I didn't smell anything during dinner... that's for sure.

" _Non_ , that's not what it means. He smells like gunpowder."

"Eh?" I sniff the air, and the scent was there. A heavy musk of gunpowder is present in the living room. I hadn't really noticed ever, Xiang always smells like gunpowder.

 **Click**

I hear the door open to the apartment, and I turn my head. "Oh hey Noire, where is Xiang?" I notice Xiang wasn't with her, which was weird. Did something wrong go down?

She shrugs, "One of his weapons was messed up, so he's heading to a forge or whatever." Sheblushes, "N-Not like I cared to ask or anything!"

"She really can't lie for her life can she?" I whisper.

" _Non,_ she cannot..."

"Hey! Do you want to get hurt?!" She pulls out her sword, and points it at us.

"No _mademoiselle_." Léon replies quickly.

"Yes..." I mutter to myself. Léon looks straight at me with Noire

" _Que?!_ " (What?!)

"Ugh! You are such a creep, die!"

 **CRASH**

Noire tosses a chair at me, and it only just misses. A little disappointed that it did, but a chair is overkill. It hits the TV, which thanks to modern technology, doesn't break. It turns on, and we see a headline stating 'Shocking News! Modern Mythical Apparition Video Taped!'

* * *

 **General POV**

 _A figure walks down the streets late at night, masked and in a black cloak. The person hummed silently to himself, twirling two stones in his hand._

"What is that..."

 _There lies ahead of the apparition, a forge, fire still lit, but the blacksmith was on the floor, surrounded by a group of victims._

"That's a forge... You don't think Xiang is there do you?" Noire said.

"Yeah, why?" Ryouichi replies.

" _Are you_ _ **afraid**_ _?" Its mouth opens, a bone discombobulated voice cracks out._

" _Huh? The fuck? You guys hear that?" His friends nod, and they look on guard._

" _...afraid to_ _ **die**_ _?" The apparition screeches with a bone chilling voice._

"He could be in trouble!" Noire argues. The two males shake their heads.

"Onii-chan will be fine." Léon replies, without a care in the world.

 _The thugs are shuddering, one person drew his club, hands shaking. Wasn't quite the first person you'd see doing this kind of business. Green hair, pale skin, mouse uniform._

" _...Don't be afraid." The shadow step on the edge of the lights, and they can just barely make out_ _its outline._

"Oh god... that couldn't be...?" Noire says.

"Couldn't be what?" Ryouichi says back, whose worry is now starting to grow.

" _H-Hey! Get the hell over here or the old man gets it." Mrs. Mouse cosplayer over there pulls out a gun and points it out at his head._

" _...of_ _ **suicide**_ _." It disappears and reappears quickly, nearly instantly closing the distance. She falls back on her rear end, and shivers in fear. She fires a bullet, but it looks like it misses entirely, but in reality it passed straight through. Wisps of black smoke wafts out of its wound before it seals back up._

 _To any normal group of people, a bony finger extended, and lightly tapped her on the forehead. She passes out, eyes rolling into the back of her head._ _ **"**_ _Your time. Has._ _ **Come**_ _."_

 _A single stone drops from his hand and its neck snaps quickly to the right, bending it at an unnatural angle at its victims._

" _.._ _G_ _uh... I'm outta here!" He runs as fast as he can, but he didn't get far. It point its finger at him he falls over, seemingly dead. It slowly looms over, the other thugs retreating as fast as they can, selling out their friend. One more stone drops._

"I thought it was common legend." Noire says grimly.

"What is? Come on, let us in. What is that thing?" Ryouichi urges Noire. Léon stays silent, watching from afar.

" _ **Beware**_ _, foolish mortals. Spread the word._ _ **Death**_ _has arrived, and shall only bow before the strongest. Now..._ _ **BEGONE!**_ _" A dangerous looking scythe appears, and it points it at them._

" _Wha- Who are you?" The blacksmith asks, clutching his leg, which seems to be bleeding profusely, though a quick look into his hollow eyes silenced him. And when they were hollow, they were hollow._

 _One guy wet his pants, and the other defecated himself. The group ran off, dragging their companions bodies with them. The figure stands there, standing tall and solid, before a cloud of smoke surrounds him._

" _Holy hell." Someone says, while running up to the Blacksmith. "Are you alright my friend?"_

" _Oh this? Ha!" The Blacksmith stands up without issue, though he is still shaking. "This is nothing my friend!" He replies to Xiang._

" _Are you sure? You are shaking like a leaf..."_

" _I can assure you that is not why I am disheveled." He looks to the dark alleyways. A cold sweat reaches his face as he wonders about the apparition that haunted him previously before._

"Well, at least he is safe." Noire sighs. Ryouichi fails to keep in a snort. "What's so funny?!"

"N-Nothing... H-Hey ow!" One could say the apartment was a tornado of furniture that night.

"His timing is just perfect. Just perfect." Léon mutters to himself, watching the chaotic scene in front of him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. I'd have thought that since a new period in school started, it was going to go slow. Apparently not however. I'm going to try to make time for you guys whenever I can.**

 **The little song sung was** _ **Are You Afraid**_ **by Type O Negative. I don't own it. Please don't think I do :(.**

 **To everyone, you all have likely heard of the recent terrorist attack in Paris. It was a tragic day, and let's all show our support via #prayforparis**


	38. Pudding Nuke!

***Cling! Clang!***

The forge was still roaring from last night, as nobody had extinguished it earlier. I was up all night working on reforging my weapons, which in some cases they were irreparable. Throughout the night I heard scuffling in the alleyways of the pavilion, though I already knew who it was. I ignored it, and focused on the more pressing issue.

I tend to the forge fire. _"That was definitely him… but how…?"_ He shouldn't be able to appear like that. "Hell…" I say to myself, "Shouldn't be able appear period."

My thoughts were interrupted whenever someone clapped me over the back. I stumble over from the sheer force of the blacksmith. "Ha! My friend. What problem plagues you? You've been up all night!"

"So were you." I point out. He laughs it off heartily.

"A blacksmith's constitution is a wonder." I think it is somewhere more on the line of he is quite literally enormous compared to me.

"Alright, alright." I tell him, not wanting to burn my hand off, or break a few bones. He gets the hint, and returns to sharpen swords, and hammer out dents. The little broken down hut he hid his weapons was now no longer decrypt and had a little holo-sign.

 _Currently Closed_

"How's business doing?" I ask him, making small talk as I work on making blades, hammers, chambers. Barrels.

"Been busy so far. Most of the small arms corporations have shut down around here, so most people come to me for small arms. Though…" He holds up his hands. "I'm not the best for 'delicate' work per say." he smiles.

I shoot a glance to something scuffling in the alley way. I shrug. To be honest, I envy the blacksmith a little. Some people say a simple life is the best life. Then again, there are some who disagree. I guess I'm on the fence of that.

I take out a throwing knife, blade tempered, and oil-treated. I juggle it in my hands a few times. "Duck."

"Hm?" The blacksmith does as I say, and I toss the knife down the alleyway, and take my other knife and toss it down another alley.

I'm rewarded with two satisfying yelps. One alleyway has another thug, spying on us. The other one has Ryouichi and Léon. I shake my head. "Any reason why you are here Ryouichi?"

He scratches on the back of his head with the hand that isn't pinned to the ground. "I've got nothing better to do." I didn't bother asking Léon the same question. I already know why he is here.

I drift over towards our little Avenir spy. I pin him down with three spikes of metal, and search his pockets. He tries making his right leg pocket as unnoticeable as possible. "What do you have here?" I force my way into his pockets, and I pull out a phone.

There's a passcode on it, and there was a hint as well.

 _My Workplace_

I sighed, and typed in UAG, and the phone unlocks. Honestly… sometimes I wonder why people even make passcodes. I look through it, leaving the poor grunt stuck in the floor…

I shift through the phone from time to time, completely ignoring the presence of Ryouichi and Léon.

"So… you just going to ignore us?" Ryouichi asks.

"Yup." I say, tweaking the barrel of a revolver. Hand-made parts are tricky.

"Qu'en est-il de ton démon?" Léon says, keeping two other pairs of ears out of our conversation. I shake my head, before looking behind me.

 _(What about your demon?)_

"Did you see that?" I ask Léon. He shakes his head. Ah well, if an assassin didn't see it… I must be imagining things.

I make a quick pass over the phone again a few minutes later, and I found an address. "Hm… I know where we are going to end our 'vacation' in style boys." I toss the phone to Ryouichi and Léon to see.

" _Another_ Avenir base?" Ryouichi gulped. He didn't have Sparky here with him this time around. But I do know what I have…

"Nah." I wave him off. "I've got a better idea…" I fiddle with a new prototype imported from Planeptune. Apparently it was inspired by a "purple-haired" girl eating pudding on a bench. It wasn't a small device by any means. It was larger than my head actually. It was a miracle that I could fit that in my inventory in the first place.

…

…

A man in the shadows walks away, "Not the one…" he mutters to himself.

* * *

 **Noire POV**

I piled what seems like the last stack of paperwork for my time away to Lowee on my desk. I let out a sigh of relief as I finally finished all of the remaining reports and etc. I stood up to take a small walk around the Basilicom to stretch out my legs.

The Basilicom was nearly deserted, which I guess is a side effect of the 'spring cleaning' that we've been doing inside the Lastation Basilicom. I pass by a crossroad in the hallway, and I feel like I'm being observed.

I draw my sword and turn around, and yet… nothing is there.

"Hmph. I guess I really am sleep deprived." I say rubbing my eyes. Little do I know, there wasn't just one entity following me…

…

…

I kept on walking and I looked out the window for a few seconds. I breathed in some fresh air, which actually exists here because of eco-friendly machines. I take a look over the fruits of my labor, which is always nice whenever you work yourself so hard.

Suddenly, I see a flash out of the corner of my eye, and I try to focus on it. "Is that… pudding?"

(Line Break HR FTW)

 **Xiang POV**

I hum to myself, poking around with the device. I had it imported with the credits that IF had kindly… 'lent' to me via a hardwire tap…

…

"What the… my savings account?!"

…

"A-Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Ryouichi said, not quite sure about it. He's a masochist alright… but I'm not sure if he is suicidal.

"Ah, it's fiiine…." I say, fiddling around with it with an affinity for explosives.

"Then why is Léon in a protective suit?!" He points to Léon, who is indeed wearing a suit of rubber, as inconvenient as that sounds. He whistles humming to a song with my shooting headphones on.

Thanks for the vote of confidence.

"Oh well. A little this and that and…" I press the giant red button, and almost spontaneously, I see a flash of brown before I'm flying out of the window.

" _Holy crap!"_ I'm just going to hope that this still works before I become a pancake on the sidewalk.

 ***Whoosh!***

I extend my wings, making a satisfying sound as I float harmlessly to the ground. Léon and Ryouichi land beside me, their landing less graceful.

"Gah! _Mes poignards!_ " Léon complains, shaking his wings out, pudding flying everywhere with the occasional knife.

 _(My knives!)_

Wait a minute… pudding?

I look back up at the floor we were launched off of, and I see now that the floors above and below it are also filled up to the brim with pudding.

I snort. The idea was ingenious… maybe I can get more of those, and fill them with something else…

"So… wouldn't this be considered a crime?" Ryouichi asks.

" _Uhh…"_

I turn around and put on the fakest smile, "Nobody got hurt so it's fine. It's not like I blew up the place." I look back up at the building. "See?" I point out, looking at Ryouichi as it explodes behind me. A bead of sweat drops down my forehead, as I laugh.

" _Noire is going to kill me…"_ I think to myself, as I hear something materializing behind me, and I turn around, face completely blank.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Gah! Hey, that hurts! It's a new suit daaamniit!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't been sticking to my upload 'schedule' if you can even call it that. My goals are being shoved by life. D:**


	39. The Liberation of Lowee!

**A/N: Thanks to you all who are sticking through my writing. It really does mean a lot to me. If you feel like I need to adjust some reoccurring things I'm getting wrong, speak your mind!**

"Ow…" I mutter to myself, rubbing my joints. Noire was extremely precise with her strikes, making sure to mess up all of my joints. We walk down the streets of Lastation. I was heading to the guild, since I was virtually broke after buying that pudding 'bomb.' I guess everyone else decided to tag along with me. Not that I don't mind. "Except my joints are killing me right now…"

"Hmph! Serves you right. You should be glad I don't throw you in jail!"

"I don't think you would." I call her bluff. I glance behind me to a pile of trash. I could've sworn I saw something.

"Are you sure about that?" She pulls back out her sword, and mimics 6 jabs. One in between each rib…

"Alright, I see your point. Jeez."

"Hey hey, look they are like an old married couple!" Léon giggles.

"They do seem a lot closer…" Ryouichi adds. Noire turns around.

"We are NOT married." Noire starts. "And the day I marry him is the day you marry my sword!"

"I wouldn't mind." Ryouichi replies back flatly. Like it was the most normal thing to agree to. He sees our reactions. "What? It's a nice sword. It's fast and sharp." I think he is just envious that I'm the only one who got tortured.

A flash out of the opposite side of the street. I'm not imagining this...

A phone rings. "If you wanted a sword… Blacksmith is sure to give you one…" I say turning to Ryouichi. The phone rings again.

"Hey wait a minute Xiang… your eye color. Wasn't it red before? How come it's green?" says Ryouichi. Hm? The phone rings once more.

"Are you ever going to pick that up? It's rude to keep whoever is calling you waiting you know." Noire snaps at me. Huh? My phone? I reach down into my pocket and I pull out my other-dimension cracked phone. And I'll be damned, it's actually ringing.

"Blocked number…" I mutter to myself. I pick up, "Hello?"

"Help..! We are being attacked! Please! I didn't know who else to call…" Financier?

"Calm down, what's happening."

"The hideout *szzt* under attack *szzzzzt*" The line cuts out. I frown, and stuff the artifact into my pocket.

"We need to go. Now. That was just Financier. They are under attack." I say. We start to jog back to Chian's place to pack up and grab my things. I feel like we are being tailed...

"Wait… who's Financier? What's going on?" Noire demands.

"Financier is a servant of _Mademoiselle_ Blanc." Léon replies, still managing to have the giggle from our previous bout. We bust in through the front door of the undestroyed part of Chian's factory.

"Hey kids! What's happening?" Chian replies, concerned.

"Sorry! No time to explain! Checking out for express departure!" Ryouichi says. We run into our apartment and gather our stuff. Taser, nonlethal bullets, weapons, and various things I picked up from the day's work at the Blacksmith. I stuff it all into various locations on my person and meet up with everyone else.

"Noire!" I say, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it? Hurry up, I don't trust Blanc and _Neptune_ of all people to survive." Noire says.

I point behind me at Ryouichi. "Can you and Léon fly him to Lowee? I need to pick something up." They should be able to carry him together.

"Pick something… are you _serious_ right now?" Noire says back. I nod. She closes her eyes for a second, before sighing in frustration. "Fine. But I'm _not_ cleaning up another mess here if you make one." I raise my hands in defeat.

"Don't worry, it won't."

' _Probably'_ I think to myself.

"I'll meet you all in a few!" I say, and I sprint out before anyone else has a chance to contest me. I accidentally knock someone over. I take a quick glance at him. He had long black hair, and was nearing around seven feet tall, wearing Crimson Robes. "Sorry." I say, before running off.

The man stands up, and glares after the figure that had just knocked him over. "It's him again… not the one." He looks up back at the hotel and narrows his eyes. "In there…" He mutters before leaning against the alleyway once more.

A shuffling noise can be heard. "Hm?" He looks over at the alleyway, and you can see two kids running along, one pulling the other along. "Same as that one… but not quite?"

' _That's going to be an interesting development… maybe I can make an exception?'_ The man thinks to himself as he waits for his challenge lurking in the hotel.

* * *

I leaped the walls of Lastation, with no time to waste on foreign emigration customs, and ran as far away as possible from the main city. Out of sight, out of mind. I reach an opening with a few monsters. I slide down the hill, firing an entire magazine from my AS50 into the crowd, taking them out. I finish them off with a few slugs, and my knife whenever one got too close.

 **A Loli's POV**

"Hey sis, are you sure that's them?"

"He sure feels like it. Let's go come on…!" she replies back, impatient.

"No… don't. I'd hate to hurt someone who isn't bad."

 **Xiang's POV**

I hope they know I can hear them...

"Now that's done…" I stick a sword I picked up from the blacksmith into the ground, and hung my jacket on it. I make one more look around, and made sure that nobody else was around me. 'Normal' people don't mix with this…

I take my huntsman knife, and I cut a slit in my hand, cupping it so blood fills in it. I take it, and scribble some characters that seem to come from a demonic language. Yet, it seemed holy at the same time.

I sit down in the middle of a now complete circle of blood. "Ave abyssum irent…" I start, the air chilling around me.

 **A Loli's POV**

"See!" The energetic one says, trying to keep her voice down.

"Still though. It'd be a waste to kill him now."

"Diuinitatis et immortalitatis tuae precor natura." A faint glow could be seen from the center of the circle. I try to ignore them, and concentrate.

"Pateat aditus alibi passim." A few black spark from the circle.

"That's it… Hey you! Cut that out!" the energetic one jumps out.

"Halt in the name of…" She stops, and tries to remember a name.

"Are you _serious_? How come you can't remember her name? We rehearsed this!"

"Ostendite mihi vitam et mortem bonum et ostendet mihi quod volo." I finish my incantation, and reach into a black pit the size of my hand, and pull out something.

"Oh dang it!" The energetic little genki says, pulling out what looks like dual Dragon Swords, which take on a blacker hue. Despite this, the blade looks pure.

"Sis…" says her counterpart, also taking suit, pulling out identical swords, blades looking lighter than its counterparts. Nonetheless, they have the same purity.

I swivel around, brandishing a new toy. It was extremely long, extending further than most weaponry today, nearing 5 and a half feet. The barrel looked devastating, giving the person caught on the other end a look at an abyss. It was inscribed with golden markings, which if looked at would flicker between a darker obsidian look.

I point it straight at… "Two kids…?" I look around confused. I was sure I felt two 'Angels' standing right behind me…

They both had long White-Blonde hair that reached around the middle of their respective backs, with the one on the left, the quieter of the two, having her hair braided on the left side of her face, and vice versa. Their eyes were both a deep blue, and seemed almost divine.

They wore matching outfits, with a phoenix design of the left shoulder of the quieter one, and one on the right side of the energetic one. The top chest piece was made up of a yellow, accompanying the phoenix design, with black folded skirts that also had the golden design near the bottom. Each of them have a belt chain, carrying two Desert Eagles that look mighty dangerous.

' _Twins…'_ I think to myself, _'And neither of them seem to look over ten. I don't even think they've even died before.'_

The two kids stepped back, obviously not liking the sensation of having a weapon of mass destruction pointed at them. " _Now_ can we beat him up Angel?"

"Sure…Angelica." They both jump at me, and I feel bad for doing this but... Young or not, they're obviously skilled.

"Sorry…" I toss my new toy up into the air and catch it, swinging it at 'Angel' dodges it, and cuts me across the face. She does a flip and lands on her feet, only to turn around to meet the butt of my weapon.

"Angel!" She unclips both her hand-cannons and fires them at me with deadly precision. I twirl my gun around like a halberd, blocking all of the shots before ducking into an overlap, reappearing behind Angelica.

"Like I said.. Sorry." I knocked her out the same way I did with her sister. Weaving like that left me feeling… strangely empty. I turn to leave, but I hear something moving behind me. It was Angelica, struggling to crawl her way to her sister.

I guess that broke something in me, or maybe I could relate, but I picked their things up, along with them. "Put us down…!" I shake my head. Just touching them burnt, likely from whichever angel was inside of them.

"No can do… It seems rude to leave two kids out here." I had no idea what their actual age was, nor does it matter.

"We don't want your pity!" Angelica snapped back. I extend my wings without replying, Angelica trying her hardest not to stare in awe at them. I took off and flew back towards Lastation…

* * *

I landed back in front of Chian's place, and walked in through the front door. "Oh, it's you guys. What was the rush earlier anywa-" Chian stopped her scolding whenever she saw the luggage in my arms.

"Oh no… what happened to these kiddos?" She walked over to me.

"A group of thugs surrounded them, and I helped them out." I lied, lying them down on a nearby couch. "Take care of them for me will you?" Chian nods and I head back out, my destination set on Lowee with a secret weapon…

* * *

I flap along, ignoring the traditional terraporting method of transportation. The wind started to get a little chilly awhile back, and at this point, it was freezing. "Good old Lowee…" I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. It didn't help that awhile back, the hollow feeling I had started returning. But I digress.

Up ahead I could see the flashing of blades and such near the hideout. The party stands there, trying their best to hold off the Lowee troops without injuring them. "Good thing I packed nonle-glhk!" It felt as if something snapped inside of me. I could faintly see something glowing red fall to the ground below as my wings retract, and the impending pile of white snow.

*CRASH!*

A large plume of snow goes up in a cloud as I make my graceful landing as always. I get up, shaking some snow off of me, without shivering before I dodge a spear. The thrust was all off and I could easily grab both of his arms, and pull him into the snow. I take my taser, and pressed it into his neck.

*BZZT*

His body goes still, shaking a little in the arms and legs. I back up, and he lays there incapacitated. I see my party over there, past a line of guards that are pushing up. I extend my taser into a baton, and it crackles in anticipation. I run straight towards an unsuspecting target and I tackled him to the ground, promptly cracking him in the skull twice, sealing the deal.

"Hey! There's Xiang!" yells Erica, whose claw picks someone up, and throws him a good 20 meters past me. I had forgotten how scary that could be.

IF promptly drop kicks a guard who was distracted, knocking him over. Nirito is pulling some serious style, throwing out jumping round-house kicks, super kicks, and side thrust kicks that would make any master proud. I think I heard some internal organs rupture, which I think would defeat the purpose of non-lethal force.

Léon was trying to do what he could, which is an extreme understatement. He glided in and out of harm's way, all the meanwhile dishing damage. He was extremely skilled at capoeira. A spinning crouch into a roundhouse kick was more than enough to crack a few ribs.. Neptune has her trusty bamboo sword, using a high-stance form of Kendo. Let's just say more than one person is getting a headache tomorrow.

Compa was well… Compa… and Ryouichi looks injured. He lays there in the snow, clutching his ribs, which show a sign of bleeding. However, he was safe for the time being thanks for a quite literally, shocking wolf.

Noire was also trying her best, wounding multiple guards, but without killing them of course. She showed her skill at restraint when filling me full of holes.

"What is this… an MMA showcase?" I mumble to myself. "Well then… my pride isn't one to be shown up." I tuck away my baton, and getting into fighting stance.

"Let's go!" I yell, grabbing the attention of a guard. He looked to be the old veteran type, not too old, but experienced. He takes a swing at me and I dodge out of the way, launching a jumping high-knee at him. He was experienced alright, but not experienced enough. This was apparent when his jaw shattered, while the fight ensues around him…

That is until a Killachine rounds the corner. The guards caught wind, and scattered as it whirred to life. I regroup with the rest of the group.

"You're late." Noire says, annoyed.

"Fashionably late." I correct her. The Killachine looms over us, and as quickly as it appeared, it fell into two symmetrical parts, a large line of black smoke coming out.

"Nepu! That was too anti-climactic, where's the boss fight?!" Neptune complains. Everyone relaxes, however… Erica, Léon, and I still remained on our guard. The black slit of smoke remains, and if it was even possible, the temperature dropped even further.

"H-How is it g-getting colder?!" Ryouichi complains, as he is being patched up by Compa.

The black slit opens up, revealing a portal of nothingness. I look to my two siblings, and I nod to them. I extend my wings, opening that hollow feeling once more, and tackled the apparition that was forming…

* * *

I cough out snow from my throat that managed to wriggle in through the impact. I clear the snow from my face, and I look around. My weapons aside from my new toy, were scattered around the place, with my AS50 falling a while back. We are in front of the Basilicom with a disturbing sight. In front of me lies what only can be described as a maelstrom of bones, flying around. It starts taking form around a squishy red organ, as I hear two people land next to me.

Noire and Léon.

I frown as I saw Noire land beside me, in her HDD form. I'd hoped that she could avoid all of this. Not because I think she is in danger, but my image is.

"What is that _thing_?!" Noire yells in disgust. It wasn't the prettiest thing I'll tell you that much. It was as if the skeleton was fresh, meat still sticking to it's bones, and it smells like the plague. It dons a cloak, and from the black slit, it pulls out a long menacing looking scythe, that I guarantee you that he is going to use.

I waste no time, and unload onto the skeleton, not thinking about the back blow.

*CRACK*

A satisfying sound it's leg cracking off was given to me, and along with it…

*CRACK*

"Gah!" I fall backwards, clutching my leg. I feel around it, and it isn't broken at all… but it sure as hell feels like it. My leg is bright red right now, blood flowing out from invisible cuts.

"Xiang!" Noire cries out. She narrows her eyes, and makes a dash for the skeleton, cutting it in two. If I had no shirt on right now, one could see a red ring around my torso, and a Niagara Falls of blood flow down into the snow.

"Ghlk…!"

" _Putain de bordel_ , Noire! Whenever he takes damage so does Xiang!" Noire seemed concerned at the news. The skeleton reforms as quickly as it is taken apart, making the heart pretty much unreachable.

(God damn it, Noire!)

"The heart!" I croak, "Aim for the heart!" I pull out my pistol, and I fire it straight at it's heart. It hits home, but it does little to stop its momentum. If anything, all it did was create a spout of blood from each of us. "Gh…!"

"Xiang!" Noire dashes over to me, but she is intercepted by the skeleton, who was extremely quick. The skeleton knocks her over, and prepares to finish her. Fortunately however, Léon tosses a flurry of knives in between it's ribcage, hitting the heart. The heart explodes, and a red crystal floats in its spot. But just as quickly it appears, the heart reforms.

I'm still alive, however the pain is excruciating. My heart literally just imploded inside of me. I pulled out my souvenir from the plains of Lastation, propping the barrel up on my legs. I fire, but the apparition easily dodges it. Noire reaches me.

"Oh god…" She whispers under her breath. "You're going to be fine." She tries to stem the blood loss from my chest, but the blood literally passes through her fingers.

"What the…" Not a single stain is on her hands as she looks at her supposedly bloody hands. I try to fire another shot at the approaching skeleton. Another miss.

"God damn it!" I couldn't possibly hit it. It's too quick. I try to open up a field to enhance my aim, but none ever came. Léon gets knocked away from sheer brute force from the boss, and he hits his head on the side of the concrete wall.

I crawl up to my feet, ignoring the paralyzing pain, and from another's point of view, my eyes flicker from their piercing human green, to the 'normal' blood red hue. I look to Noire, "Can… you keep him… distracted?" I wheeze out. She looks at me concerned, and I can't blame her, anyone else would've passed out from blood loss, or if not, the pain.

"No way. You need to go find a doctor. Now." Noire is set on her opinion. I sigh.

"Fine, I'm going to look for one in the Basilicom." I lie. It was obvious that there isn't one in the Basilicom. I limp off before she could object, and she was forced to hold the skeleton at bay…

* * *

The last charge comes to life, and I sigh. I limped back and sat on Blanc's little throne. The pain opened anew every once in awhile as Noire battles the apparition outside. And as sudden as they've started, they stopped. Hopefully Noire is safe. I tap my foot on the floor in a rhythm, with a little sprout of blood every time I tapped.

The door swings open, and the skeleton spills it's way in through the front door. In front of my eyes, it flashes appearances, many familiar, some not. "Come back to bite me in the ass?" I muse

The skeleton doesn't reply as its bones click and clack together, moving towards me. "Great regeneration and pain tolerance." I muse. I was starting to get a little lightheaded. I'm not actually going to bleed out, but it sure feels like it.

"It's a shame really. You can fly those bones straight back into place, with a little *pop* sound. It's such a shame." I pull out a detonator, leaning forward on my seat. "A real shame that we both know your bones can't reform when they're dust Auguste!" I activate the detonator, collapsing the building on top of us…

* * *

The pain was excruciating. I felt my entire body being crushed twice. Starting from the brain… all the way down to my toes. I lie there in the snow, looking like a bad murder scene. Albeit that 90% of the blood isn't real, it still feels like it. I can't move, not yet. The neural shock was a little too much for this body to handle.

I see something fly down from above, and I see something resembling a witch. She lands in front of my feet. She spits on my corpse. "Good riddance." A little bit of blood was mixed with her saliva, and now that you mention it, she was beat up pretty good.

She turns to fly away, but stops, picking up something. Two crystals, almost identical, both glowing a red hue and covered in blood. She stares at them in awe, and laughs, pocketing one. Before she could pocket the other however, she is tackled by a beautiful woman with pure white hair.

The woman stares at me, eyes teary. The sorrow turns to anger, and she attacks the witch… What were their names again?

Noire… and Arfoire I think.

Noire fights ferociously, though she makes more mistakes than she needs to, and in result, she is brought down to a knee by Arfoire. She laughs evilly, before lifting her spear. Before she could execute Noire however, time seems to slow down. I see something spiral through the air. It enters Arfoire's arm. The sound of that gun seems familiar. I recognize them as my own.

Arfoire turns her attention to where the bullet came from, before a spread of shells flies at her. She is forced to deflect them. My shotgun…

Two young children drop down from seemingly nowhere, with four blades. A flurry of steel ensues. Eventually the witchy witch is forced to make her escape, dropping a flashbang.

This entire time, the entire fight, I've spent lobotomized. Noire shakes me from my left, her eyes tearing up.

"Xiang…"

The two lolis run over to me. "Hey! What are you doing dying…" Angelica says.

" _We're_ supposed to kill you… not yourself." Angel says calmly.

I blink once, finally able to move. "What's up?" I say casually, sitting up.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ehhh?!"


	40. Recovery

**A/N: As always, in parenthesis words is the French translated.**

* * *

We trudged back along to the party, Noire making a remark or two about my injuries, wanting me to sit down and rest. I laughed it off wincing, as the blood continued to drip. Bleeding profusely isn't foreign to me, but it should've stopped by now...

"No way, the snow is freezing." I replied to Noire.

"Hmph! I was only making a suggestion. Suit yourself!" Noire quipped back at me in response.

I smile, "Don't worry abo-ACHOO!" I sneezed, feeling a little bit light-headed. I look at my hands, and blink twice. Léon looks at me, worry in his eyes. He pulled on my shoulder, and I leaned in.

"Ça va..?" Léon whispers in my ear.

(Are you okay..?)

I have a bad feeling inside… "Bien, et toi?" I lie. Léon wasn't in pristine condition either. You could see a stream of red on his forehead. Léon isn't buying it, and I flash him a smile before passing out...

(Good, and you?)

* * *

I recover nearly half an hour after I took a spill, staring up into the inside of the Resistance hideout. I had about three seconds of calm inside the eye of the storm. My mouth tastes metallic, yet oddly sweet. I wasn't bleeding profusely anymore at least.

*tap tap tap*

"I hope he's okay…" I wonder what's this taste in my mouth…

*tap tap tap*

"What if he never wakes up…?" Hm… it's blood. But obviously not mine.

*tap tap tap*

"Ugh… this is so frustrating." Léon's probably. Who else would give me blood? And also…

"So, how long are you going to pace around like that?" I surprise Noire. She looks like a deer caught in the middle of a street. She jumps a little bit, before immediately straightening her posture, flipping her hair, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I-I was only just trying to warm up! It's cold in here you know!" I roll my eyes.

"Sure, down right freezing." I say sarcastically as a plot convenient thermometer placed on the wall indicates it's room temperature. Though, before she could snap back at me with another tsundere comment, the door busted open to the room.

"Xiang!" Erica leaped at me, and I rolled off the bed with a THUD, to avoid being crushed.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to bust into someone's room?" Noire scolded Erica.

"And you are…?" Erica replies, venom in her voice.

"I'm the Grand CPU of Lastation!" Noire makes a majestic pose. I didn't know that there was a such thing as a Grand CPU…

"I'm Xiang's girlfriend!"

"What?!" We both yell at the same time.

*BOOM!*

The wall behind me metaphorically explodes as Blanc staggers into the room, eyes a bloody red. " _You_ …" Blanc stares daggers, or hammers, at me. " _My books… my bed… MY BASILICOM! I'M GOING TO SMASH IN YOUR FACE!_ "

"YeahaboutthatseeyoulaterBlanc!" I jump up, and my legs buckle underneath me. I crash into Noire and Erica, and we tumble down a conveniently placed flight of steps, and out into the main hall.

"Mmph!" I sputter.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow, looks like Mister Terrorist has got more balls than I'd thought." Neptune comments.

"Hey! Watch where you're putting your hands, you're a guild member now too." IF says while taking pictures.

"Wait what?!" I say, freeing my mouth. "No hands here!" I yelled, waving my hands.

Let me paint you a picture here. Somehow, some way, Erica and Noire landed on my crotch, and my face respectively.

"P-P-Pervert! L-Lecher! P-Playboy!" Noire continued to call me every single name possible to offend me after she picked herself off of me, flattening her clothing.

Erica merely grinned, and pecked me on the cheek before getting up herself. Ryouichi whistled in the background, before covering his head as a bullet plants itself in the wall next to him.

The rest of the party, aside from Blanc who was still foaming at the mouth, was whispering to each other and shooting me dirty looks. My eyes twitch.

"I knew we should've killed him earlier." The twins say in unison.

I pull out my musket, firing it multiple times in the ceiling, a piece falling on each head that was slandering me. "Nothing happened. Now everyone shut the hell up!"

Everyone immediately straightened up in an orderly line, except Blanc. _'What the hell is happening…?'_ Was the thought on everyone's mind.

I sighed in relief, before Blanc smashed her hammer into my skull. *CRACK!* Everyone could move once more.

"Pfft, hahaha!" Neptune laughs at me. Searing pain was in my skull right now, and this isn't funny!

"Wow, An-chan's head sounds like a bowling ball." Compa said, with her ever so gleeful voice.

"I'll give you a choice." Blanc says calmly. She places a shovel in front of me. "You go dig out _my books_ , or I _will RIP OUT YOUR BALLS, AND YOUR EYES, AND SWAP THEIR PLACES._ "

I didn't reply to her, I simply grabbed the shovel, and ran like Doom was behind me. Actually no, Doom was a lighter punishment at this point.

* * *

By the time I had gotten to the Basilicom wreckage, I was ready to pass out. The wound on my head had yet to stop bleeding, and only sealed up partially. I sit on the ground, holding my head, which might've as well had a jackhammer on top of it.

' _I think I'll just lay down here for a few… hours._ ' I think to myself as I lay straight on top of a rock, but too lightheaded and weak to even roll off of it.

"Just a quick nap…" I whisper to myself. Though, before I could close my eyes, something whispered in my ears. No. Not something, _Some_ things were whispering in my ears. I blinked once, and managed to flip over and look up. On top of the hill, was a red crystal, sticking out of the mound of dirt.

It was blood red, demonic looking, and giving off an aura of danger. It was beautiful. I climbed up after the crystal, bit by bit. Once I had finally reached it, I just… stared at it. I have that empty feeling in my gut again, and so far, that's only led to absolute shit. I touched it with a finger, and just stayed like that for a few minutes. The feeling was warm… but it was like a fire. It gives your warmth, but you have the feeling that you will get burned.

" _Are you going to pick me up or what fucktard?"_ My eyes widen, and I stumbled backwards, taking the crystal with me. I rolled down the mountain of debris, and somewhere along the way, the crystal flew into my mouth.

I get a burst of energy, and I'm able to pull out my wings, eyes once again blood red. "I'm _back_!"

* * *

I never did find Blanc's books. I arrived back nearly at midnight, after I stopped by a bookshop and pretty much breaking the bank. However, the trip there wasn't a complete loss…

" _Your powers have grown weak… what happened to you?"_ Okay scratch that, it was a crushing loss. I'd only just gotten used to Auguste being gone. I slip into the hideout, closing the door silently behind me.

Everyone seems to be asleep, laying on one thing or another. Neptune was quite obviously awake, and staring at Blanc, with an uncharacteristic stare on her face. IF was also awake, tapping away on her phones and such.

"No lead on a it then…? Alright… Okay. Thanks Lavie." IF replies before slumping her shoulders.

"You should go to bed, relax a little. All this stressing is going to get to you." I say, setting down the mound of books.

"Well someone has to find that stupid fragment." IF said, a little bit cranky.

"Since you asked so kindly…" I reached into my pockets, and pulled out… "Is this the Key Fragment you are looking for?" I present the Key Fragment I found at the Basilicom wreckage. IF looks at the fragment in shock for a few seconds, then sighs in relief. She closes her eyes, and her head promptly hits the table with a *thud*.

I shake my head, and grab a spare pillow for IF, resting it under her head. I look around, and I see two beds left unoccupied, though it was obvious that someone occupied both of them. I sigh, before heading outside, and boosting myself up to the roof.

Sure enough, the faint sound of a duel could be heard throughout the snowy night of Lowee. I brushed off some snow from a spot on the roof, and sat down to watch. The duel seems to have gone on for quite some time, as both combatants were breathing heavily.

"How long do you think they are going to go at it?" I ask, without turning my head.

"Ah, _je ne sais pas._ Buuut, if I have to guess, Erica is running out of steam." Léon replies, revealing himself and taking a seat next to me.

(I do not know.)

"What are they fighting over anyways?" I ask.

"What are we playing here onii-chan? _Vingt_ Questions?" Léon replies sarcastically, though it comes across more as a joke, due to his childish voice.

(Twenty)

I glare at him, "Alright, fine. You are so boring." Léon jokes. However, his expression turns dark. He takes a knife, and cuts me on my hand. "Answer me first however… how are you really feeling?"

Léon was a sharp individual, and had the instincts that would make anybody jealous. I take his question to heart. "...I don't know. I still have my powers, but I feel hollow. Empty. Like I'm only half here."

Léon stares right at me, eyes glowing a bright blue. I know this sensation. Take the most analytical, most critical person you know, give them a nasty stare, and the ability to look inside your soul. Damn you with your Assassin's eye…

Léon frowns, and opens his mouth to speak, but before he has a chance, we both roll out of the way. We narrowly dodge a stray Ribbon Slash from Noire, which cuts the roof. "I think that's quite enough." I announce, catching both off guard.

Léon disarms Noire, and I trip Erica over, busting the battery on her claw. "Why are you two fighting?" I ask. They were definitely not sparring, as both were using lethal techniques. Both of them look at me like two children being scolded, ironically.

I blink once, realizing this isn't the best time for a conversation like this. I sigh, "Nevermind, you should go inside you two."

Erica pouts, and heads inside. Noire stares at me, "What, do I have something on my face?" I say, exaggerating it by pulling out my phone as a mirror.

Noire's mouth gapes open for a second, then she shuts it. "Ugh! Nothing!" And she storms off past me. I feel her hand brushed mine, as if trying to grasp it. I turn around and look at her retreating form.

' _Maybe I imagined it…'_ I think to myself, though I knew it wasn't.


	41. Happy Nepmas!

**A/N: So, celebrating the three days until the 25th. I present to you, Three Days of Nepmas (Christmas)! This will be updated everyday, on the same chapter with more days. There won't be events leading up to it, just small 'canon' excerpts.**

* * *

"So wait… you are telling us you don't even know where y'arr?" I facepalm twice. One for Neptune, and another for Histoire.

"...three days?" mumbles Ryouichi. "That's on Christmas right?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. It will take me three hours to determine the date."

"My my… that will not be needed Histoire." Vert declines Histoire.

"That means…" Neptune has her revelation. Her eyes widen, and she jumps on Blanc's back, and raises her hand. "I declare that these three days… Nepmas! There's going to be parties! Moe!"

"Get off of me!" Blanc suplex throws Neptune up and out the nearest window. I hold up a sign.

10/10

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

"This… wasn't what was in my mind per say." Ryouichi said, a little bit depressed. Neptune's idea of party I suppose is to lay in bed snoring the day away.

"Nah… *yawn* I'm just waiting for the author to create a scenario is all." Neptune replies, like it was the most natural thing in the world

* * *

First Day of 'Nepmas'

"So… how exactly did Blanc convince you to do this? And how did you drag us into it?" Nirito facepalmed. I look away… waiting for Neptune's obvious answer.

"Well, it's not my fault y'know? Terry the Terrorist over here caused a share drop in Lowee. Plus, that sneaking little loli was doing some shady business with Blanc." That can only be Léon...

"Well, it's only a song each, then a Christmas special right? Not that bad, get over it."

Let me paint you a picture here. We are all setup in what can only be described as idol outfits. Neptune was in her default idol set. I'm wearing a white tuxedo, with Nirito wearing wearing a similar one.

Nirito sighs, "Alright fine."

"Well Buddy, Terry, I'm off!"

"My name isn't Buddy/Terry!" Nirito and Xiang yells respectively as Neptune exits onto the grand stage.

* * *

Neptune and Nirito did fine in their part in their songs, and the crowd is pretty excited right now. They were chanting "Lowee" and "Lady Blanc is amazing for setting this up!".

"Though… it's time for the showstopper!" I hype myself up.

 **A/N: I don't own this song… please don't sue me :D**

* * *

 **Noire POV**

I can't say this was a complete waste of time. I was expecting a complete fluke when I heard that Neptune was starting the concert off. "Surprisingly though, she didn't ruin it." Blanc did have a blush after Neptune was done however… and same with Vert and Nirito.

"I'm rather pleased with Neptune's performance." Vert says. "And I expect no less from my bodyguard."

"Don't get your hopes up, here comes the leap of faith."

Xiang slides onto stage and takes a hold of the microphone on the stand, "Hey what's up Lowee! How you doing?!" Wow. I didn't expect Xiang to be so… forward. He looks great in that suit too. A blush spreads across my cheek

Lowee had an amazing reaction, continuing their Lowee chants. "That's what I like to hear! And we have another special treat coming later tonight! But for now, I admit that I'm going to be a little bit selfish right now. This next song is dedicated to a special someone of mine." My heart thumps in my chest.

Xiang pulls out a guitar, and pulls out a foldable chair. He starts to strum a few chords, before starting. "And her name is Noire." My jaw drops, as my already blushing face turned tomato red all over. If anyone else was looking, they would mistake me for a Nep-Aid jug.

(Playing I Want Crazy)

The song went in through one ear, and out the next, as the only words I could focus on was 'dedicated to, Noire'. Xiang finished his song, "Alright, now we have one more treat for you all! Let's bring them out!"

The crowd, if excited any further, would cause an explosion as Blanc works to keep the crowd back. Neptune and Nirito come back out to stage, and a new music started playing.

My heart was beating out of my chest at this point. Does… does Xiang have feelings for me? There was a tingling feeling in my chest at the thought. But… he looks like a delinquent! A handsome one at that.

I argue back and forth throughout the song again, and I snap back to my senses at the last second, as Xiang, Neptune, and Nirito steps forwards towards the audiance, reaching out their hands.

The three sing in unison, "Baby all I want for Christmas is you~!" Vert grabs Nirito's hand, and Blanc reluctantly takes Neptune. I see Xiang's hand extended out in front of me. My face is on fire, as I grab it, and they pull us on stage.

"So whaddya say ladies?" Erica appears out of nowhere, throwing the question on the table. The three of us victims were hesitant, and the decision was made for us. The floor shifts slightly, and we lose our balance, falling into the arms of our respective performers.

"And they said yes! Thanks to everyone who came here tonight and spread some cheer! Goodnight!" And with that the curtain falls…

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, the second and third days are coming late, since I only got home at 1AM :*(**

Second Day of Nepmas

Blanc nods to herself, as her body is warm with Share energy. "Good job everyone…" I look away from Xiang, still mulling over yesterday. It doesn't seem like I'm the only one though, the entire hideout had a thick layer of awkwardness. Léon was playing with Compa, who both were oblivious like Blanc to the situation. Erica looks like she has been crying too.

While we were in our little circle of depression and awkwardness, Blanc was uncharacteristically everywhere with Léon and Compa, throwing up decorations and the Christmas tree. She walks over, and puts a stack of charms on the table, along with a set of pens.

"...Write your wish on these, and hang them up on the tree. And they will come true by the end of Christmas Day."

"Nepmas ya mean?" Neptune adds, sticking out a tongue. Blanc hits Neptune over the head with her hammer. "Nepu! I'm losing another set of memories!"

I look around, and people are writing down their wishes, including Xiang. The two brothers were giggling in the corner, fawning over Vert, and I look at them in disgust. I mean… they could at LEAST try to show some decency.

*SMACK SMACK*

Nirito smacked both of them upside the head, "Bodyguard 1, Perverts 0." I tap the paper around, and I look down at it, a little bit shocked. I haven't written anything but… "Set my feelings straight…" I mutter to myself.

Blanc walks over, and plucks the paper from the desk, and before I could stop her, she zoomed over to the tree and hung it up. I get up, and walk to my room, shutting it behind me, groaning.

"Is everything alright?" I jump in shock, turning around. Standing there, was a man around 6'11", long black hair, and he looks like a martial artist. I pull out my rapier, thrusting, looking to incapacitate.

"I'm not here to fight." he says, blocking the point with his palm. The blade of my sword disintegrates into smoke. He doesn't attack back at me, leaving me confused as he sits down, brewing tea. "Care for a cup?"

"What are you doing here? You're trespassing on private property." I sit down regardless. I don't get a feeling of animosity from him, and he has already disarmed me.

"I apologize." He grunts, "I'll only be here for a _few minutes_."

* * *

 **Xiang POV**

Man looks at wonders in awe, wondering what force had created it. Most do not realize, that men and women are wonders himself. "Though our situation… is a wonder on its own. Remind us why we have to buy these, AND carry them?" Nirito and myself both walk behind the rest of the party, minus Ryouichi and Léon. Lucky bastards.

"Would you rather rebuild my Basilicom then…?" Blanc said. Oh… is that where they are?

"No, we're fine." Nirito and I say in unison, hefting the hundreds of pounds of gifts, gift wraps, and pudding with our arms outstretched to demonstrate. A hear a few vials of liquid inside, and I look.

"..." In one of Angel's or Angelica's bags were a set of poisons, labeled with 'Demon Killer'. I shake my head.

' _It's not like it's going to work.'_

* * *

 **Ryouichi POV**

A nice evening out, the wind is chilly, snow falling, and kids are playing in the snow. It's times like these you can forget about your issues, or the fact that everything around you looks like it came from a fantasy book or a manga. Except…

"Why am I your target dummy again?!" I ask Léon who was blind folded, and throwing knives in between my fingertips, and towards places that we shall not speak of.

"Aww… don't be a party pooper Onii-chan! You like pain don't you?"

"This and that are two different things, I take offense sir… boy…"

*Whoosh THUNK!*

"Gah!"

* * *

 **Nepmas Christmas Tree**

"Set my feelings straight." Noire

"End world hunger with pudding!" Neptuna

"World peace." Angel/Angelica

"A complete set of Adell Christine books." Blanc

"New Blades." Léon

"Certainty" Xiang

"Bodyguard Love Simulator XXX" Vert

"A Raise" Nirito

"New Cellphones" IF

"Safety for my friends" Compa

" _Paw Markings_ " Sparky

"New 'Clothes'" Ryouichi

"A challenge worthy of myself." Reiji

* * *

Third Day of Nepmas

 **Xiang POV**

I exhale, as I finish wrapping my presents. Apparently, Blanc had brought up the idea of giving each other gifts, and I got IF. I decided to go the extra mile, and modeled a few 'smart' phones for IF. Nirito sat across from me, and he's wrapping up… Bodyguard Love Simulator XXX?!

I stare at Nirito, "..." He notices me staring, and he looks down at his 'gift', back at me, and back down at his gift.

"Noooo. No, no, no. This is NOT what it looks like." I believe him, but Auguste thinks I should let him squirm.

"I see what's happening you sly dog." I make two circles with my fingers, and make pinching motions.

"Nothing is going on! And stop doing that, I don't even know what that means!" Nirito cries out, standing up, throwing his hands up in the air comically.

I continue to chase after him, making pinching motions. He runs through a doorway, and shoves someone towards me. I catch Noire in my arms, before Nirito mimics my motions, pointing up.

"Shit…" Below the mistletoe, is Noire in my arms, blushing like crazy. "I'm not going to hold you to this or anyth-mmph!" Noire grabbed my tie and her lips met mine. I returned the kiss, and we might have held it for a little bit too long…

Nirito whistles. We separate, and Noire pulls out her sword, and I my shotgun, and aimed them at Nirito. "Do you want to die?" We said simultaneously.

A bead of sweat trails down Nirito's forehead. "No… not today!" Nirito takes off, and we chase after him. A few seconds later however, I heard and smelled someone else. I stopped Noire.

"What are you _doing_?!" Noire asks me, wanting to create a few new holes.

"Watch…" Nirito rounds the corner, looking behind him.

"Looks like I lost-"

*Boing!*

Nirito crashes into something, and it bounces back, knocking him on the floor. "My, my Nirito. Going somewhere?"

"Sorry Lady Vert, n-nowhere in particular." Nirito stuttered. I spot Léon on the ceiling. Apparently he just hung a mistletoe above the two. Noire notices as well, trying to hold in her laughter. We both fail, and we burst out laughing.

"I don't see what's funny." Nirito frowns. I mimic the chest squeezer and point up. The color from Nirito's face drains away.

"My my, Nirito-kuuun~! Looks we are _it_." Vert grabs Nirito squeezing him with her 'assets'. Noire's nose starts bleeding a little.

"N-No thank you, I will pass." Nirito turns around to Vert. "It is unprofessional for a butler to have a rela-mphm!" Nirito is silenced by Vert, or rather her lips. I whistle, and Noire runs away. I wonder why though…

I figure out a few seconds later, and a small disc appears underneath me, and a bounce house sends me flying through the roof…

"Four down… Four to go…"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry I'm completely late on the ball here. I've got no reason :(**

' _This should be good…'_ Xiang thinks to himself, slipping around a crowd that has gathered in the middle of town.

"Is that the CPU of Planeptune with our Lady Blanc?!" A citizen whispered.

"I don't know… but that is definitely Lady Blanc."

"And look!" A citizen pointed up, and conveniently there was a knife, stuck in the building with a mistletoe hanging from it. And the two (un)lucky bastards are none other than Blanc and Neptune. They looked to be having a snack of pudding on the rooftop of the hideout, and I was out in a field somewhere meditating when I saw a lot of people gathering here. Turns out, somebody posted online, 'Lady Blanc spotted with possible spouse?!'.

Neptune wore an all-knowing look, waiting for Blanc to take initiative. Blanc's eye twitched ever so slightly, looking at the mistletoe, which seemed to sparkle in the spotlight.

"Hey, what's going on?" Noire appears next to me.

I shrug, though considering that I see an invisible figure with a front row seat, I have a pretty good idea.

' _Devious plan… now which one of them thought it up?'_ Blanc had no way to back out of this. It WAS her own nation's tradition. Meanwhile, Neptune had a light blush, still grinning like an idiot.

"New Years is in about… twenty seconds so… I have a decent idea."

Noire pulled on my shoulder, her face is on fire. She gulps.

"10… 9… 8… 7… 6…" The crowd counts down to New Years.

She looks off to the right, and you can see a man lurking in the crowd. It seems like he was nodding towards Noire.

"5… 4...3… 2… 1…"

"You're too tall for your own good…" Noire mumbles, pulling me down a foot to her level.

"0! Happy New Years!" The crowd roars. However… I didn't hear any of it. The only thing I could focus on was Noire, planting her lips on mine. If I was watching, Blanc did the same with Neptune. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

The mysterious figure walked away, but it didn't matter.

New Years started off amazing.

* * *

The atmosphere was… stiff to say the least. Blanc was sitting next to Neptune, Sparky was licking Ryouichi, who was pouring us some tea, Nirito was stiff as a board next to Vert, and I was sitting next to Noire. You can see how awkward this can be. It's New Year's Day, and it's like someone had just died. Along this all of this…

I clear my throat, "And… who are you exactly?" I ask the mysterious figure I had run into in Lastation, and then again last night.

"I am Reiji Aida." He states. Saying that Reiji here was well-built is an understatement, physically, he well towered over all of us.

"..." I stay silent. I figured as much, his wish was on the tree further back in the corner of the room.

"Aw, come on guys! Why all the doom and gloom? It's New Year's Day! Let's party!" Neptune says, launching her hands in the air, and kicking Noire under the table. It wasn't exactly subtle either.

"Y-Yeah! Let's Party and stuff…?" Noire said, reading off of a note. I facepalmed. It was obvious they knew Reiji somehow. I look back up, a red hand-shaped mark on my face, as I looked straight at Noire. She looks away quickly, a slight blush on her face.

I tilt my head sideways. I still couldn't understand her tsundere actions, but that makes her cuter. "C-Cute?!" Noire exclaims.

"Oh… did I say that out loud…?" Everyone nods, and some giggled such as Léon and Compa… "Right! On to the party!" I jump on the metaphoric band wagon. Luckily, everyone, meaning Neptune, Blanc, Noire, Nirito, and I, were happy to move on, and everyone else either didn't care, or it passed over their heads.

Needless to say… the entire day was as energetic as possible.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. This is the end (finally) to this chapter. Midterms, and the holiday season… Man. Pretend this, this story and I are a factory. We work together to produce chapters together. Then two giant as absolute fuck boulders nuke your factory. One says Midterms, and the other says Family.**

 **GG**


	42. Terrible Drunks

_**A/N: Scenes in all italics are flashbacks for this chapter only!**_

* * *

I chuckled to myself. The day was crazy to say the least. We went out, celebrating with the citizens of Lowee, who were grateful to have their original Goddess back. The atmosphere is quiet right about now. I was about thirteen drinks in, enough to actually kill a light-weight.

If you would look to my left, you'd see piles upon piles of bodies stacked, either knocked out, or face red from being hammered. Neptune was out cold, face planted into the ground, with her arms outstretched, on Compa's chest.

Nirito was… Well. Let's just say if anyone were to take a picture right now, it would cause a scandal of the ages. Ryouichi on the other hand, likely not wake up at all tomorrow.

Blanc didn't join in the drinking, but was asleep, laying her head down on the counter top. One could easily see the bags under her eyes from the stress from the lack of shares for so long. Léon was having a sugar crash, since he might as well have chugged a literal ton of sugar throughout the day. Erica, might have actually killed herself drinking. Which worries, me, since she isn't anchored in the mortal realm any longer. Meaning, no second chances.

I shake my head, even though we weren't exactly human. Doesn't mean our bodies don't function like one, and that means age as well. On the bright side of them being all hammered though...

"Looks like they all owe me five thousand credits each…" I say to the last standing competitor and Sparky, who was asleep curled up under me. I would be among those bodies, but I hold my drinks, dumping them into the bottomless thing called my soul. Mainly because someone needs to carry these idiots home… That, and I'm the worst drunk you will ever see.

* * *

" _Ay Xiang! I'm ready for a rematch! Two bottles of the driest, heaviest sake you have!" Ryouichi challenged. I facepalmed, last time he was out for hours with a hangover. This time might not be so easy on him._

" _Oh? Drinking irresponsibly? What kind of author writes a scene like this in a fiction piece?!" Neptune breaks the fourth wall._

" _It's been warned that this story will was morbid events, and adult themes you know." I point out for Neptune._

" _Nepu! That's right, then count me in buster! Maso-buddy! Spot me five thousand!" Neptune asks Ryouichi for credits that she could wager. Ryouichi didn't seem to care though, he seemed heavily intent on beating me._

* * *

I shake my head, somehow Neptune got everyone in on it. I take pity on the medics that have to revive some of them, since we are all out of revival items. A group of adolescents were watching the bar from a corner table. They were whispering to each other.

"Those three scored a lot of cuties… we should move in…" One whispered.

"So, what's your goal here?" I looked to my right asking Reiji, whom was still standing, gripping my drink a little tighter.

"To tune your Goddesses." He replied flatly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" The shallow one said back.

"Look, both of them are hammered, they won't even remember our faces." The one said, staring at Noire.

"Tune the Goddesses huh? I can't really say that the idea of someone tuning Noire is appealing in my ears." My tone gets darker, sending the buffoons a hint in the corner. It seemed that it passed over their heads though.

"Tune… T-Tuunaa?" Noire slurs. Surprisingly enough, other than the obvious, she and IF were the only ones left standing. Except IF wasn't standing, she essentially committing brain cell suicide, since her eyes were literally centimeters from her new cell phones.

"It does not matter whether or not you like the sound of it. I simply fix issues, and move on." Reiji said. I heard six seats pushed out.

"So, you are from Musindustri right? A fan of music?" I asked Reiji. However, before he could get a chance to reply, the thugs had reached the bar. Lecherous grins aimed at the people whom I consider my charges, since they got hammered by proxy because of me.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind sharing…" He pervertedly grinned, pulling out a camera. In a split second, the camera was in my hands.

"Ohhh… is this yo-yours?" I slur intentionally. I crushed it in my hands.

"Hey asshole! That was mine! It took me years to get all those pictures..!" He whined, pulling out a bat. It seemed that he was going to try to knock me out.

I stood up, and grabbed my stool and crushed it over the head of one of the idiots who got a _little_ too close to IF for comfort. His body crumples backwards as he moans and groans about his 'poor' little head.

Needless to say, his buddies weren't happy with my choice of actions. Also needless to say, the next three guys took stools in the head from Reiji and I. One guy ran away, as I chugged what's left of the bottle of sake.

The perverted thug decided that this was the best time to attack me. He threw a reckless overhead swing at me, and I rolled over him and slammed the bottle down on his head. Luckily the bottle didn't break, since it wasn't made of normal glass. It did its job though, as the man crumpled. He was wearing briefs that said, 'I love Mama' on it…

"So, do you play music then?" I ask once more, continuing the conversation…

* * *

The wind outside bit slightly at my face and limbs as I walk through the streets of Lowee. Or at least it would be, had it not been for the person that I was giving a ride. Noire had long passed out, and I would be making trips back and forth between the bar to make sure everyone got home alright. I had my fur jacket draped over Noire as I gave her a piggyback ride.

A snowflake drops onto my nose. I stop and look up, it had started snowing. It's relaxing moments like these, you can just forget about your past, or pasts in my case. You can look to the future, and even forget the people hunting you. Or the fact that your soul tried killing you and your friends.

"Nggh…" Noire shivers on my back, and her previously limp arms wrap around me tight. "Nggh… Xiang…" I continue to walk, the way she tightened her grip when she said my name. It looks like that moment of serenity passed quickly.

Neptune, Compa, Nirito, and IF couldn't care less about what I am. Ryouichi and Vert has 'objectified' my condition. Sparky is a loyal dog. They all over look what I am. But Noire…

Did I really think that she would gloss over the fact that is me?

I walk into the hideout that housed the now disbanded rebels. I set Noire down, and unlatched her from me.

Noire would probably get rid of me the first chance she gets. I'm just a scourge on Gamindustri…

"D-don't go…" I heard Noire mutter behind me. She squinted her eyes in pain, likely from the hangover she was prone to getting. Everything that was passing through my head, the negativity. At least that was clear. Now, I have no clue what to think but…

"Okay." I responded.

* * *

And stayed I did. That is, until Noire passed back out five minutes later, in which I walked out and back to the bar with conflicting feelings. It's obvious there's something between us. But there's this feeling there. It's… unpleasant. No, not even unpleasant. It's downright suffocating in my chest.

Fear.

It was an old feeling that I hadn't felt in a while. Not since that man tortured killed us and bound our souls. The fear of being rejected…

I shake the thought out of my head, passing by Reiji, whom seemed to be helping with transporting bodies. Maybe I'll ask him for some 'tuning' later. I might be a handful though.

I walk into the bar, and surprisingly, only two more people were here. Aside from the thugs, who were still out cold that is. Erica and Blanc. Blanc shoots me a dirty look, probably since I/Auguste blew up her Basilicom. Erica though… she looked like she was contemplating a hard decision.

"Hey Erica." I said, taking a seat at the bar that wasn't destroyed. We sat there, and I ordered yet _another_ drink. We sat there for who knows how long before she spoke up.

"I'm leaving." She broke the silence. I stay silent, staring straight into my drink. "Soul searching and all of that, you understand right?" I nod my head. It wasn't the first time this has happened. I reject her advances, and she leaves on a soul searching trip.

I sip silently at my drink as she walks out the door. I wished her safe travels of course, but other than that, there was nothing to say. I could hear Blanc leafing through her book, it was one of the few that I actually found in the debris of the Basilicom.

I decide to break the silence, "So, you and Neptune huh?" I ask her, looking for a result.

"Die." Blanc said quietly back to me. My eye twitches. Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for… "I… don't know." Blanc said, a few minutes later, setting down her book.

"She's infuriating, annoying, way too cheerful, loud, idiotic, and did I mention annoying?" She rambles. I nod.

' _Isn't every other thing you said about her a synonym for annoying anyways…?'_ I think to myself. I motion for her to continue. She sighs to herself.

"Yet, for some reason, I feel natural with her. And I don't know why. I feel awkward with her, though I still allow her company." She says. At this point, it seemed like she was arguing with herself. And I think she just realized it, or thought of something perverted as a slight blush colors her cheeks.

"E-Enough about my situation. What about yours?" She asks, never losing her small and quiet voice.

"My situation?" I inquire. I'd prefer to dodge this question.

' _And besides, she has no proof that- Oh. My… What the hell?'_ I think to myself as Blanc holds up a phone IF left behind.

' _Angel of Lastation and Lady Black Heart Spends a Romantic New Years in Lowee!'_

"..." I look at the title of the article over, and over again. "The hell is this…" I ask Blanc. She scrolls down, and I facepalmed as it shows Noire kissing a man in a white suit with white hair… and there could only be so many people that fit that criteria.

"Exactly what it looks like." Blanc replies, being a little smug. And she can be smug, she's driven me into a corner. I don't even know how that entire 'Angel of Lastation' shit stuck, let alone how it spread to a Lowee reporter.

"Uhh…" A drop of sweat goes down the side of my head. "Photoshop?"

"...I'm not even going to ask what that is." Blanc said flatly. I laugh nervously, clapping Blanc on the back, like an older sibling would. Strangely though, it seemed like she had a blood rush. Her pupils dilated, and her face was red. She tried saying something, but it came out as all incoherent hiccups.

"Blanc, are you alright?" I ask her, it looked like she downed fourteen drinks all at once. "You aren't going to pas- Okay, nevermind." I caught her, interrupting my own sentence as she tips over, nearly hitting her head on the side of the bar. I could feel my arms around… myself?

I caught a glimpse of a rune on where I clapped her on the back. Experimentally, I flicked Blanc in the forehead, promptly flicking my head back along with her. I touched the seal, and it dispelled, and I repeated the action again. Nothing.

"That is strange…" I mutter, as I pick up Blanc, and carry her back to the hideout. Luckily the trip back this time was uneventful, since Blanc was out cold. I carry her into her room, and drape the cover over her, leaving a pill and a glass of water by the bed.

I repeated this with everyone including IF… _especially_ IF. I reached Noire's room last, and it seems that she was crumpled on the bed in a messy heap. In fact, if you walked in like this, and were a few inches shorter than I was… the 'promised' land would be easily visible.

I sat down on her bedside, and decided to venture forth, playing around with her pigtails while in deep thought. I had two interesting developments right now, one is laying right in front of me, and the other concerned the rune I had accidentally placed on Blanc. Pain seemed to be two-way, as well as everything else it seems. I sigh, as I take the chance, and kiss Noire on the forehead, before draping the covers over her.

I close the door behind me, as Noire's eyes slightly open, a tiny blush appearing on her cheeks…

* * *

 **X/A/N: "Hey readers, presenting to you now is… Xiang's Authors Note! Because, apparently my idiotic writer died for two months, and I decided to just finish the chapter myself. Because, I was tired of being stuck inside of a paradox and such."**


	43. UTIG? Who's making these acronyms?

I sighed, walking along the streets of Lowee. It seems that all the children were asleep, or at the very least in their rooms, playing with their new toys. I rub my eyes, yawning while stretching. I didn't have a specific destination in mind. I was just looking for the highest hill, with the clearest view point of the sky.

I found one eventually, brushing some snow off a bench that was conveniently placed there.

"..." I pour myself another drink, a new bottle this time. Apparently it was a 'gift' from the twins. It wasn't cheap either apparently, judging by the brand. I take a sip, before face palming. They poisoned it. I shake my head. I can't believe that the twins actually used that poison.

"Oh well, it's not like it's going to kill me." I chuckle to myself bitterly, a little bit of irony in there. I stare off into the sky for who knows how long, before I'm joined by someone.

"Ah, mind if I take a seat here?" he says. I shake my head, motioning for him to go ahead.

He had a light caramel skin color, with jet black hair that was spiky, much like my own except his bangs covered his forehead slightly. He was wearing combat boots, likely steel tipped. He was playing out the black, with a black long-sleeved shirt, and a cloak. The cloak was black as well, with a white flame on it. The main attraction however, were his eyes. Mine can at least be passed as genetics, though his. His were a normal brown, though it had a vertical slit down both of them, giving him a more feral look. They were eyes of a hunter… and they were also those of someone who was tired.

Someone like me… Only one way to find out.

I poured him a drink of the 'poisoned' alcohol. "Here, have a drink." I offered him. He stares at the drink for a few seconds, and it looks like he was arguing with himself. He shakes his head, before taking the drink, and downing it. Straightforward, I like it.

He blinks once or twice at the now empty cup. Moment of truth here…

He hands back the cup, and thanks me for the drink. One second… two second.… three seconds… and he is still up and alive. That confirms it.

"How long?" I ask him. He turns and looks at me.

"How long what?" He replies back to me, playing dumb.

"You know what I mean. How long?" I ask again, pointing at the center of my chest. He frowns, his grip tightening.

"How do you know?" He replied back. It looks like just reminding him of what's inside of him opens up closed wounds for him.

"It takes one to know one." I sighed, pouring myself another drink. He looked surprised, that there might be someone who is in the same boat.

"Takes one to…" He pieces together what I had just told him. His eyes held sorrow, "They got you too?"

"Got me? You could say that I suppose." I answer back to him. "Tell me, who are 'they'?" It's very clear that I had just stepped on a very thin ice here.

"M-Maybe later…" He dodges the question, and I can't say I really blame him. From the looks of him, he couldn't even be that experienced yet.

" _I grow impatient. Who dwells inside of you?"_ A voice I was all too familiar with sounded behind me. A pile of bones, and armor appear behind me, and it reassembles itself before growing it's flesh back.

"Where did you come from?" He questioned, before clutching his heart. And blue aura appears from his back, and it takes the form of a dragon.

" _Titanis."_ I hold back a laugh, as Auguste pronounces a name. I show my teeth to Auguste, pointing at them. It's only now that he realized that he had forgot his teeth.

The apparition screeches and strangely enough, the three of us could understand it. _"Auguste…"_ It growled back. Meanwhile, this seemed all new to our little newcomer. I hold out my hand, a small shadow bolt zapping both Auguste, and 'Titanis'. They both fade back away into our respective bodies.

My current company is speechless at this moment. "Hey, what's your name." I ask him.

"...Nitrous. Can you please explain to me what just happened?" Nitrous asked.

"Name's Xiang, and I'll give you the quick version. Unless you want to sit here for three hours. You have a demon inside of you. You can, and cannot die." He opens his mouth to ask a question. "And no, the demon won't try to actively take over, since it needs you." I left out the details of how Auguste had just tried to kill me earlier this week.

He blinks once or twice at me, "Alright then, what's next? Bite to eat, more drinks, less poison?" He rebounds into a cheerful mood. Now it's my turn to be dumbfounded. It was either this guy was an idiot, or a master. I like it.

* * *

"So… this isn't the first time we met? That's trippy. I don't remember you." Nitrous says to me. We are back to the bar, much to the discontent of the bartender, who had finally calmed down enough to clean up the mess we had made.

"Not you specifically. The little guy inside of you." I poke him in the chest, a little red-faced. It wasn't going to be long until all that alcohol finally piles up, and the flood gates break.

"Little my ass! I bet Titanis would beat whoever the hell you have." Nitrous challenges.

I lean back, "How aboout… No. Last time we fought Titanis, we _literally_ lost our asss." I slurred a little bit rubbing my behind. I push away the drink. If I had anymore… Lowee would turn into Anarchy City.

"Ha! Probably serves you right." Nitrous had downed nearly ten standard drinks in the last twenty minutes…

"Hey, you know what? Be glad Titanis didn't merge with you before." I said, instantly sobering my speech.

"W-Why?" Nitrous exaggerated.

"The last person Titanis was with… And this was the reason why he left as well by the way. I _neutered_ him." I said in the darkest tone I could muster up, pulling out my knife.

" _We/I did_ _not!_ _"_ Auguste and Titanis respectively screams in our minds at my stupidity.

"Ho-lee-shit." Nitrous covers his crotch, scootching away before we both start laughing. In truth, we were friends with the previous vessel of Titanis. The vessel wanted to be released, to follow his love. He made me promise that I would visit sometime, even though it was nearly certain that I would never see him again.

* * *

The night went on, and we left the bar. It seems that Nitrous was just wandering around, living in hotels. Unfortunately for him, with all the confessions that took place today and yesterday… Let's just say the hotel rooms were completely full. And that nobody who checked in there for actual sleep would actually get any.

And so, I invited him to the hideout to stay. And to meet the Goddesses, and for some reason, he was completely hell bent on meeting Blanc. He muttered something about the UTIG when I asked him about it.

Otherwise, we were completely silent, walking down the icy streets of Lowee towards the hideout. That is until something happened.

"Get off of us ya fuckin' creeps." I heard a familiar growl in a nearby alleyway. It was Angel.

"Come on, you two were all freezing out here… we are just here to take you to a better place." Three thugs had the two cornered. I could make out a wallet, with an access card… UTIG… It seems that Nitrous didn't notice either.

"If you don't, I'm going to crack open that skull of yours." Angelica said. Nitrous starts to stand up, and I grab his arm, and shake my head.

"Suit yourselves." The thug pulls out a device, and taps it. And I can see the time sphere overlap we were in freeze. I feel hollow, and _extremely_ uncomfortable. Angel and Angelica attempt to summon some sort of power, though it simply did not work. The two seemed to be in a panic, as they pulled out their blades, only to have them smacked away.

*Clang!*

I hear a familiar pipe, and it's that mouse chick with the pipe… I sneak up to them, motioning Nitrous to follow.

"Hah! This thing really did work. Maybe next time I get to bash in his skull with it." She mused to herself. The twins see me, and open their mouths to insult me, though they refrain from doing so after I give them a glare.

We take out her two lackeys, and I silently gutted his throat. Nobody would miss him. He was trash to be taken ou-

I stopped myself before that thought got too dark.

Luckily, Mrs. Mouse over there was too busy in her dream world to notice. It was almost like this was a game with really bad stealth mechanics in it. I snuck up right behind her.

"I'm going to get _rich_ off of this! I don't even need to look for that plan ruining bastard myself, I can just hire someone!" She celebrated early. I put the cold hard metal of my M1911 right up to her neck.

I muttered in a bone chilling voice. "You called? I'm. Right. Here." I tapped the trigger of my gun, making it sound ominously close to firing. Best part was? She can hear every, single, tap.

"I destroyed your last pals for messing with one of my large male friends." I said. "And I was _pissed_. Now. Now you are messing with _my_ domains, and _my_ charges." I pointed to Angel and Angelica. Whether they wanted to or not, they don't realize how bad the streets are, being raised by Angels.

Her teeth were obviously chattering at this point, and Angel and Angelica retrieved their weapons, pulling out their Desert Eagles. They fired, hitting me in both shoulders. Everyone stood still for a few seconds, before Mrs. Mouse had an epiphany.

She twirled around, and swung her pipe straight at my skull in an overhead arc. It connected, and the entire pipe bent at a sharp angle. I staggered for a second, before looking her dead in the eye. I pull out my baton, and it crackled to life.

"..."

"..."

"Run."

* * *

I cough violently, trying to catch my breath. We just chased that thug across the width of Lowee nearly three times before losing her in a crowd.

"Holy… How fast… does she run?" Nitrous stands beside me, also out of breath.

"Uwah… our feet hurt…" Angel and Angelica whines. My eye twitches.

*Chop Chop!*

I chop them both on the head. "H-Hey ow! What's the big idea?!" Angel clutches her head.

"Why do you think?" I point to my shoulders, exaggerating my movements to make sure they got the message. The only reason I didn't bleed out on our little chase was because of sealing magic.

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem if you would just kick the bucket and die." Angelica says. "That way, I can go back to my Smash B**s."

"I'm not sure what the point of killing me is. If you can even do so." I mutter.

"We have the numbers advantage idiot." Angel was quickly losing her temper.

"Actually, I think you're the idiot here. There are two of you." I point to them, "And three of us." I point to us, then at the shadows.

Léon ducks further into the alleyway. His jaw was dropped, he hadn't even peeked out of the alleyway and Xiang knew. It was a secret ability that Léon will never figure out.

"It doesn't matter!" They both exclaim, shaking from pure hatred of me, or frustration. "Whatever, come on sis. Let's go." Angelica said, and they both start walking towards an empty alleyway.

"Wow… they really don't like you. What did you do?" Nitrous was stunned by the animosity the twins held for me. I really didn't even know what I could've done this time. The two couldn't have been alive for more than what their human age is.

"Absolutely nothing." I sighed. I walked up behind the twins, chopping them on the back of the head again. "You two _absolutely_ will not sleep in an alleyway." I stated. It was obvious that this wasn't for discussion, though they decided to argue anyways.

The argument ended up with me dragging the two back to where Nitrous was standing by the collar.

"I got them… what's that?" I see that Nitrous was holding two items. One looked like a phone, and the other an access card. It was the same access card I had saw earlier in the alleyway. Nitrous' hands were trembling.

I stayed silent, and watch as the phone was immediately encased in ice, before shattering completely. He looked just as surprised as I was. This guy has extreme potential.

With trembling hands, he shoves the access card into his back pocket, before clapping himself on the cheeks twice. Only now, did he seem to notice our presence.

"Oh, you got them?" I nod, and we walked back to the hideout, without a single word of conversation exchanged. That is, aside from the death threats of Angel and Angelica.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I've been re-reading some of my previous chapters, and I feel as if there aren't many opportunities for some characters to develop and give you insight on their personalities.**

 **So, I've decided that I'm going to swerve off from the last Arc here, in place of several smaller personalized arcs. The Arcs are as follows, and you guys can PM me or put it in a review of which ones you want to see first. Any of the Goddesses and Erica aren't available, as I've got something planned for them later any how :P Beside the names of each of them give a hint as to what the Arc is about.**

 **Ryouichi/Sparky** _ **(Combat Training)**_

 **Léon** _ **(Tension with**_ _ **the**_ _ **'Tenshi')**_

 **Nitrous** _ **(UTIG)**_

 **Angel/Angelica** _ **(Demon Hive Cave)**_

 **IF** _ **(An Important Date)**_

 **Reiji** _ **('Fine Tuning')**_

 **Nirito Haan** _ **(Path to Stardom…? Or to Scandal City?)**_

 **On the flip side though, HDN:DL has hit 30+ followers 20+ favs, and broke 15k views :D Thanks a lot guys!**


	44. Loyalty

**A/N: So, for anybody who's played Mass Effect 2… I present to you…**

* * *

Silence… Silence is pure. Silence will always be just that, silent. It will never change, and it is always constant wherever it is. Like right now. I'm staring at the ceiling, just feeling the pain in my head. It feels like someone melted hot plastic and is currently pouring it all over my brain.

To say the least, it was six in the morning, and I was facing the music for a few hours prior.

Hangovers… hangovers… if there was one thing that the angels and gods should NOT have created, was hangovers. Though at least thankfully, my pride was intact, since I didn't let myself go crazy last night.

I ended sleeping on the couch, since I had given up my bed for the twins, who had rigorously 'purified' my bed from any demon residue. I'm not sure which angel trained those two, though it clearly wasn't a very street-smart one. Or smart at all in fact. But at least there was one decent thing about the aftermath. Or bad thing, depending on how you look at it. Apparently Histoire contacted IF and Neptune at two in the morning, and told them that it would take around a few days to a few weeks to pinpoint her location. They weren't happy about the early call though.

I sit there for about another hour, before some people start to trickle into the living room.

"Morning…" I moan out.

"H-Hey everybody…? If everyone could just, talk quietly… walk quietly… and in fact breathe quietly, that'd be amazing." Ryouichi slumped down next to me, regretting it the next second.

There were various moans and groans coming back as responses, as the morning was pretty sluggish. I couldn't really blame anyone anyways.

IF might as well be dead, with Ryouichi following suit. Apparently Reiji was up early, and his body gleamed with sweat as he powered through some exercise routines.

Sparky nudged my leg, begging to be fed. I comply with his demands, walking over to the fridge, not letting my posture slump. I pull out what looks like three raw T-Bones, and I toss them on a plate for Sparky. He promptly starts to devour the meat. I pet him, getting slightly electrocuted. The sound was practically a sonic grenade detonating in the ears of everyone who partook in alcohol yesterday.

"AAAAHHH!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

After another hour, people started to recover, and I started whipping up some breakfast. Nothing fancy. Just Eggs and Bacon, though only the brave would even go near the bacon. I couldn't understand why, it's not like there was anything wrong with it. Or at least for me. Benefits of the damned.

I got down to washing the dishes, and I saw that some people were avoiding others. Compa was avoiding Neptune, and Nirito was practically constantly running away from Vert.

The silence was broken for me as Léon comes running into the kitchen, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan! What the hell?!" He comes in with a cute generic little brother start, though finishes awfully.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I had a good idea on what is was about. Though, I'll show you why I'm playing dumb in a second.

Léon's face starts getting red. "You know what I'm talking about Onii-chan! Come on, answer me!"

I shrug, "Help me out here, I'm dense."

He starts jumping up and down, and stomping on the ground. "You. Know. What. I'm. Talking. About!"

I laugh, and a small sprout of pain shoots into my head. "Alright, alright. You're talking about Nitrous right?"

"If that's what his name is now. He's the meanie who fought you for four months straight! Collapsing dimensions on top of each other! So why is he here?!" Léon really was not liking this. It was rare he collapses back into his childish nature. The sadness of eternal youth was that it was extremely hard to get rid of old habits.

"Come on Léon, it isn't like you to get worked up this much. What's on your mind." I swap subjects.

He's steaming at this point, before he sighs. He holds up a feather, and my face pales. It wasn't just any feather, it was a summoning feather.

"...W-Who's that from?" I ask Léon. He shrugs, shaking from side to side, panicking. "Alright, alright. Calm down, we've got a month. Let me think of a plan." I'm not sure what Léon did to piss off an Angel, but this is an issue.

"Just try to relax for now." I tell Léon, before walking out into the living room, looking to relax. Sadly enough, rest is once again illusive before I'm once again stopped. This time, by the other demon in our party.

He stands there, holding the UTIG pass he had picked up yesterday. His hands were shaking. "Xiang I nee-" I stop him right there.

"I understand. Where is it? I'll go with you, just in case it's a trap." I offer. He sighs in relief, and tells me the location. Apparently it was far off into the barren forests of Lowee.

"Thanks for this, I mean it." He thanks me, I wave it off. Despite Titanis and us being former enemies, we felt like old friends. It was a strange feeling really. He walks off, to nurse his head as well as I walk over to the couch. I overhear two similar voices talking.

"Yeah, there are a lot of bad guys in there right?" Angel or Angelica whispered.

"Yeah, we are going tomorrow to kill them all." The other said. I wondered where they were going. I shrugged, it wasn't my issue right now. If they happened to die, whether it be a sword or a bullet to the head, they would just end back up at the Stairwell.

I close my eyes, and sigh as I take a small nap. That is, before _another_ two people start talking… Right. In. Front. Of. Me. It was Nirito and Vert. It sounded like Vert was asking Nirito to do something for her. Nirito was complaining back in return.

"Aww… come on now my big and protective bodyguard. Why not?" Vert pleaded with Nirito.

"Because, I was hired to protect you, not to protect an idol alone." Nirito replied back flatly. A red mark started to grow on my forehead as my eyes twitched.

"Well, you are also being paid extra for being a butler. And a butler caters to his Master's needs! Plus, it's not like you'll be alone. Someone will go with you." Vert replied back with gusto.

"But I'm not getting paid extra…" Nirito moans. I cock my pistol, catching both of their attention. I point it directly under my chin and straight up.

"I'm getting my peace and quiet… One way or another." I said darkly. "So I'd suggest you two take this conversa-" I'm cut off by Vert.

"See Nirito? Xiang volunteered for us." Vert has a smug smile, knocking away my gun and tossing me into Nirito. We both land with a thud, and we land in a… less than appropriate position.

Namely the 'sixty-nine' position.

"Gah!" Nirito shoves me off scratching at his face. I mirror his actions, pulling out a random bottle of mouthwash, and I run off into the bathroom.

I pass by IF, who opened her mouth to ask something, but she doesn't get the chance as I spin her around with the speed that I was running at. She spins 1080, and falls to the ground. She had swirls for eyes, and she was about to hurl. But I didn't worry about that right now.

I open the bathroom door, and rinse out my mouth. Honestly, it didn't quite matter to me as much, what happened just now. I just don't happen to see Nirito in that way. I sighed. At least the bathroom was quiet. Just the toilet, the sink, the foggy mirror… the _foggy_ mirror?

I notice it just now, but the shower was running, and the air was hot and damp. I hear someone humming a song, and the tone sounded familiar. It was Noire… God damnit, I need to get out. Unfortunately, I couldn't move. Remember when I said that old habits die really, really hard on ageless people like us? Yeah, that means I'm still a young man in the middle of his prime.

The shower stops, and Noire steps out. I still haven't moved from this spot. I catch a glimpse of the 'promised' land, before I turn around. A brilliant idea just passed through my head, as I keel over the sink like I was sick.

Noire dries her face with a towel, wiping away the water in her eyes when she spots me. "X-Xiang?!" She screeched. If I was looking she would hastily toss the towel over herself.

I weakly wave to her without turning around, "G-Good morning. Sorry, but you're going to have to wait for the sink." Hopefully this works.

She would hastily toss on all of her clothes before tossing her hair and sighed in thanks. Probably in thanks that I didn't see anything. "Hmph! I didn't need to use the sink anyways!" She stormed out of the bathroom, red head to toe.

I blink once or twice. "I can't believe that actually worked." I sighed to myself. Unfortunately, I had spoken too soon, since apparently Noire was standing right outside of the bathroom. She runs right back in, and drop kicks me. I fly head first into the ceramic wall, and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

Noire walks over, fidgeting while blushing. She looks around to make sure nobody is around, before pecking me on the cheek before leaving. It was unfortunate that I was unconscious for it.

* * *

I groaned to myself as I laid my head on a random desk. I have a few scribbled words on a few pieces of paper, written in Latin. Doing this always helped me sort out my options, and this time I had seven options.

 **Ryouichi/Sparky** _ **(Combat Training)**_

 **Léon** _ **('Tenshi'?)**_

 **Nitrous** _ **(UTIG Base Assault)**_

 **Angel/Angelica** _ **(Demon Hive Cave)**_

 **IF** _ **(An Important Date)**_

 **Reiji** _ **('Fine Tuning')**_

 **Nirito Haan** _ **(Bodyguard Duties)**_

I don't even know how I got myself into this mess. I pinned them on a random plot convenient board, and scratched the back of my head. I hold up my new musket, and point it at the board, hovering over each one like it was a hunting game menu.

I hover over Léon and I pull out a throwing knife, sticking it in the paper instead of shooting it. I bet more than a few people in the hideout approve of this decision to _not_ blast their headaches.

Typically speaking, Léon's predicament is technically mine as well, and if something were to come out of it… I want to get out of here as _fast_ as possible. They may be 'angels', but they still have the power to lift mountains together.

"It's settled then… off to the Staircase we go…" I mutter, as I leave to gather Léon, and head out.


	45. The Stairway Again!

We walked through the plains outside of Lowee. We had told everyone else that we were going out to buy some things for the trip to get Histoire. Of course, that was a total lie, because whenever the Staircase is mentioned, people always want to go there.

It was an alluringly beautiful place, though it was strange, dangerous, and above all, addicting. You could become willingly trapped in there forever if you didn't have an anchor, such as another entity inside of you, keeping your mind on track. Fortunately for us… We're protected.

I get a queasy feeling after we drop through a small portal in a random dungeon far from Lowee into the Staircase. I haven't been back here since I fell through with Ryouichi, and this time instead of falling all the way down, I extend my wings and float gently down next to a random door. Léon sets down next to me similarly, and pulls out the feather.

He taps the feather, and it seemingly floats on its own, hovering up. We follow it for a few minutes, which very well could be a few years in another dimension, until it lands on what looks like an archway.

The archway isn't like the other doors, in the fact that it doesn't have an actual door. It's just a magnificently glorified 'U' in the wall with expensive looking drapes hanging from it. The feather floats through it, and I exchange a look with my 'brother', walking through the drapes.

Immediately we both have blades, which glow a disgustingly bright white, held to our necks. The perpetrators looked like two guards, who both of which try tying our hands up, casting magic. Léon and I both have the same instincts, letting the bindings fly past us as we pounce on the guards.

They had broken the number #1 golden rule in the Stairwell. No violence, whatsoever unless provoked first. I pointed a normal M1911 pistol right at his forehead, pinning him down, and Léon does the same with a knife. We were about to end their pitiful lives when a voice resonated throughout the chamber.

"Wait!" The voice echoed about three or four times, and I turn my head, and my stomach takes a dive as a frown spread across my face.

' _What the hell is this?!'_ I think to myself, as I see sitting on a bunch of thrones, nearly forty figures. The light blurred and blocked out their faces when combined with their hoods.

"Stop being uncivilized _savages_ if you will _._ " One of them rumbled at me.

"If attempting to take your guests hostage is civilized, I'd prefer staying a 'savage'." I quipped back at him. Not the most pleasant way to spend some time off, being insulted by a group of self-righteous idiots.

He merely snarls back at me, looking forward. "As you wish. But if I may inquire, we only invited _one_ bag of _filth_ into our courts." He grips a devastation looking weapon right next to him, emphasising his words.

"Silence Kushiel!" Another one boomed at the figure named 'Kushiel'. He would continue to scold him, but I stop him. Or rather, Auguste does.

"Rules dictate that we may attend meetings in pairs, _correct_ Kushiel?" A pile of bones materializes next to me, forming into the familiar figure that Auguste has taken a liking to. Kushiel flinches when he hears the voice.

'Kushiel' grumbles to himself, the ground rumbling along with it. "Suit yourself, _filth_."

"So we shall." Auguste says back, jaw moving awkwardly without a tongue, or without anything really. "We don't have time to spare on the 'pleasantries' that you all so love. Move onto why you called us here!" Auguste demanded.

"Ask your scumbag companion then!" One said, laughing in the crowd. I look to Léon, who looked like a deer caught in the middle of a highway.

"This is pointless!" I announce in the center of their attention. "It's useless arguing against you pricks. What's the intended penalty?"

"How dare you call our traditions pointless-" Kushiel shouted, enraged, being stopped by a fellow member.

"The intended penalty is five days in hard labor." One announced in a kind, soothing voice.

' _Five days…? Doesn't sound too…-'_ My thoughts were cut off by Auguste's.

' _Fool! Think straight you buffoon. Time is a dangerous thing.'_ He screamed in my head. I shake the cobwebs out of my head. He's right. Five days where? Five days somewhere may be five millenniums.

"Hell no!" I growled back. It wasn't as if they could harm us in here, confining us would also be just as illegal. They've got no weight over us.

"Heeeey! Mister Terrorist!" I cringed as I heard a familiar purple goddess' voice ring in my ears. "This place is like, really cool. Do they have pudding here?" I turn my head slowly, as my eyes twitch in her direction. Following Neptune of course, is Noire and Nitrous. I briefly wonder which god I've pissed off in the last century to receive such _bad luck_.

Léon and I run to shove them back out of the meeting point, before one angel lost his patience. Likely Kushiel slammed his weapon down onto the ground, collapsing the ground underneath us. Screams could be heard as we fell through to the abyss awaiting below…

* * *

 **A/N: I highly apologize for the complete and utter lack of updates. I know for such a long break in uploads, this small chapter seems inadequate. I wanted to let you all know that I did not just up and leave this story high and dry. I'm currently flooded completely with A.P. testing and final exams. On the bright side, summer is coming, and with that an abundance of time.**


End file.
